Celestials of Olympus
by SebasOoalDemiurge
Summary: Destian, the last active member of his guild, chooses to stay until the last moments of Yggdrasil. In this story, Ainz Ooal Gown does not arrive in the New World, but Destian and his angel/human guild, Celestials, arrives instead. Unfortunately, the NPCs expect Destian to be the "Ultimate Good" as per their settings, but Destian doubts he can live up to these standards.
1. A New World

Destian lazily approached his throne. It was the last day that the servers of Yggdrasil, his favorite game for the last 10 years of his life, would run. His brother, Jacob, had initially introduced Destian to the game, and then they started a guild together. Jacob already had a human character, and yet Destian decided to be an angel. Destian recalled the time when he found his younger brother in the game for the first time.

"Ha! Quite a contrast between looks and character!"

"This is a role playing game, right? I can act good and stuff."

"Oh really? You're not going to try and get revenge when you get PKed?"

"What's the problem with revenge?"

Jacob sighed. "Technically, revenge is not 'good'. Also, PKing is just part of the game, and a good way to get items."

"It is still a pain."

"Of course, just playing the devil's advocate here."

Destian was not evil, but he certainly wasn't a saint. Things such as charity were the same as just burning the money. He would often think things such as, _It's not like I would make a difference anyways_ or _I only have so much money_. Even then, he would spend a noticeable amount of money on ingame items.

 _This game was quite amazing._

He looked around the throne room. His royal guards were still there. The walls, the six columns, the dome ceiling with intricate drawings, the floor, and the stairs leading up to the throne, all of these were various shades of gold and silver. This was the Throne room of Destian's guild base, Olympus. Olympus did not look much like it's namesake. Instead, it was more of a floating city above the clouds with numerous golden towers.

The guild itself was known as Celestials. It was a angel and human only guild that had been created by Destian, the angelic paladin, and Jacob, the human mage. It had mostly been a roleplaying guild. They would only participate in events if it fit the guilds lore. For this reason, any member caught PKing another player was removed from the guild, although eventually Destian got revenge on some players that killed him when he was a low level. While the guild was open to both angels and humans, angels were lorewise higher in standing. In practice, this only translated to human NPCs only being allowed to be up to level 60, while angels could be any level. The guild never had many members, but now at the end of the game, only Destian remained in the guild.. Even Jacob, who had introduced him into to game, had left a few years ago. However, since Yggdrasil had announced it was coming to a close, Jacob created a new character.

 _I wonder how he is doing. I haven't really talked to him in a while._ With that, Destian put his index and middle finger to the side of his head. "[Message]"

"Hey, this is Destian. I'm surprised you're still on. It's 23:00."

"Well, I did play this game for a while. I wasn't able to play much in the last few months, but I still got my character to level 76."

"What kind of character did you create?"

"I'm a demon. I went for more of a summoning type build now though. I use fire magic and I summon more demons."

"A demon huh? That contrasts your personality nicely."

"Well, thanks. I would head over to Asgard right now but I am having fun in Muspelheim."

"The land of fire? Well anyways how long are you staying logged on? I'll probably be off in a few. I've done my final goodbyes and explored Olympus one last time."

"I'm staying till the end. I mean, why not?"

Destian thought about that for a few seconds. "I suppose you're right."

 _Why not indeed? Well, I need some sleep, but this is the last hour of Yggdrasil_.

"Also, you may as well try out the guild weapon?"

"Really?"

Typically, guild weapons were never used, despite the many hours or work needed to acquire one. The reason for this is because if the guild weapon fell, the guild would likely fall as well. Destian looked straight up. At the top of the dome ceiling and in the center was the Shield of Midgard. It was the shield that would protect the weak from the forces of evil. While technically a shield, it was still a powerful weapon capable of emitting a holy beam that did bonus damage to evil aligned characters. It could also raise a powerful and large defensive barrier that could even defend against most super tier spells. Around the center of the shield were five white gems that seemed to flow with energy inside. These were each powerful gems, taken from various demons, that were purified. The shield itself was gold.

"Go ahead. Even if it gets destroyed, everything will end in an hour anyways. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll try to keep in touch, assuming my job doesn't get in the way. Maybe there will be some other game that we can play together soon."

With that, the message ended. Destain flew up to the shield.

"Only the Ultimate good can truly protect the weak."

With the passcode spoken, the shield fell down into his hands. He equipped it. _Well, I don't really want to leave Olympus… I guess I'll use the beam in here._ Destian looked at one of the six pillars in the room.

"[Final Judgement]."

A beam of pure white holy light shot out of the shield. Because destructible terrain was not a feature in Yggdrasil, it did nothing to the pillar. However, it was still impressive. He flew back to his throne.

 _I've already checked on the various NPCs. I suppose I can sit here for the next 45 or so minutes_.

In the throne room, there were seven level 85 angelic royal guards. These were each designed to be embodiment of one of the Seven Virtues. Then there was Castian, a level 100 angel that was assigned as the captain of the royal guard. He and the other royal guards were made by Destian. There were some other members that made NPCs, but Jacob primarily made human NPCs and Destian created angel NPCs. Destian had acquired a full set of divine-class equipment through his time spent in the game. He chose to have the gear resemble golden angelic armor. However, once he got certain angelic racial levels, his entire body radiated a golden yellow light. This was togglable, of course, and it was currently off. Angels also possessed an ability called [Change Shape] which allowed them to take to form of any humanoid creature. After a while of sitting on the throne, he changed into a human form. Normally as an angel, he possessed golden eyes with white hair, and had six large silver wings. However, in human form, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

 _I wonder if I was too obsessed with the color gold. Everything here is gold or silver, and all the angel's armor was like that as well. Well, I guess there isn't a point in doing anything now._

There was one minute left. One final minute until everything would vanish.

 _How will I fill the void? Hopefully something else will come out someday._

There were now ten seconds left.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

0.

Destian closed his eyes. _Goodbye._ Seconds passed. Nothing happened.

 _What is going on? Did I have the wrong time?_

He opened his eyes. He was still in the throne room. However, something seems to have changed. The silver armored anti-sins and Castian seemed more alive. Actually, Castian was already walking towards Destian.

Castian was an angel with golden plate armor. His eyes were silver, and his hair was white. He possessed 4 silver wings. As captain of the royal guard, he was supposed the embodiment of all of the seven virtues.

"Lord Destian! I have felt the air change. Something certainly has happened."

 _What? He is speaking, and moved without commands?_

"Ah, I see." _I guess I don't have time to think_. "Tell one of your subordinates to scout our surroundings, including under the cloud layer. Meanwhile, I would deeply appreciate if you called the High Cardinals from the Priesthood as well as the Archangels Iris, Raemond, and Elisa."

"At once, my lord! Although, there is no need to be so polite. I am undeserving."

 _Does he really think that? Wait, I would be able to tell if he was lying_.

Angels, at a certain level, unlocked a passive called [Discern Lies]. While it was not perfect, it could tell if someone was deliberately telling a lie. Considering nothing triggered, that was what he believed.

"You are quite humble, but I do not believe what you just said even if you do."

Since Castian also possessed the same passive, he smiled. "Forgive me for wasting your time."

Castian sent the angel of charity, Lucy, outside. Castian soon followed to contact the others.

Destian slouched in his throne. _I have successfully bought time. Now what? Surprisingly, I am no longer tired. Also, being so good all the time is a pain. It was fine in a few role playing conversations every now and then, but not everytime I talk._

The reason that Destian was concerned was because of the lore and settings of the various NPCs. Roleplaying wise, the guildmaster was the Ultimate Good. While normally being truly good was impossible due to the many different perspectives of the world, the Ultimate Good had the power to make truly good decisions. This knowledge, as well as other things, were programmed into the NPCs.

 _Why did I make myself such an impossible character? Wait, maybe I can just log out?_ Destian tried to access his console, but he had no luck. He then tried the GM call function, but that also failed. A part of him hurt inside. _What if the people here needed me and I just left?_

He paused for a moment.

 _Maybe I am a good person. Ha, didn't know I would think about the NPCs in that way, even if they seem alive._

A few minutes passed. Then, Castian arrived, as well as the four High Cardinals and the Archangels Iris, Raemond, and Elisa. The High Cardinals were level 60 human magic casters, each with a different specialty. They wore white robes and possessed silver staffs with white gems embedded at the top. The designs on their robes varied slightly, but they were mostly similar in appearance.

Iris and Raemond both had golden plate armor, but Elisa had a golden robe was well as staff similar to the priests, but golden. While Iris and Raemond were more focused more on warrior and paladin type classes, Elisa was a pure priest and thus equipped like one.

Iris had blue eyes and long blond hair. She was based of of the valkyries of Norse Mythology, and had two white wings. She normally looked over the Valhalla section of Olympus. This was the only place with undead, as the undead spirits lorewise were fallen champions picked up by the valkyries as they died. They had a positive karma value, which was unusual for undead. Iris was the leader of these valkyries.

Raemond had silver eyes with short brown hair. He had two silver wings. He was the governor of Olympus. He was in charge of things such as finances and laws, and carried a gavel as a weapon. It was not actually a gavel, but it was a high level item made to look like one. It was his duty to make sure that the laws were just and helped the people, and he leads a group of level 1 human judges.

Elisa had gold eyes with long white hair, and two golden wings. As a priest, she leads the angels in worship of the Ultimate Good, Destian. Humans could not worship the Ultimate Good directly, but they worshiped the archangels.

Those three, as well as Castian, were the 4 level 100 NPCs of Celestials. Each High Cardinal led a division of priests who each worshipped a certain archangel. Upon arriving, they formed two lines of four, with the four High Cardinals behind the Archangels. Both lines kneeled simultaneously. Castian spoke first.

"Lord Destian! Those you have requested have heeded your summons!"

"Ah, good. You may all stand up now."

No one moved.

Elisa raised her head. "Excuse me, but allow us to simply raise our heads. Standing up is too disrespectful."

"I suppose you can do as you wish."

"Thank you. Now, what have you called us for?"

Luckily, with the time he gained, he thought of a legitimate reason.

"As Castian, has noticed, it would seem that we are in an unknown situation. As we speak, Lucy is scouting out our surroundings. She should be here soon."

As if on cue, Lucy entered the room. In truth, she was likely waiting to not interrupt an important conversation.

"Lord! There is something very important to discuss!"

"Perfect timing. Go ahead and give your report."

"Naturally, Olympus is still floating above the clouds. However, the clouds and air were different than those of Asgard. More importantly, the land below is completely different. There were miles of plains with no intelligent life that I could detect."

"Very good. Now, based on the facts that have been gathered, it is safe to assume that Olympus has been transported to another world. Whether this word is one we know of, or something completely new, is not known. For now, we will not send angels to the surface. High Cardinals, I would like you to use divination magic to try to find civilization. Then, we can make contact. You are dismissed."

All of them shouted in unison. "Understood!"

Destian stood up and teleported to his room. _Acting can be tiring. I hope lived up to their expectations._ With that, he lazily fell on his golden bed.

In the throne room, those who were kneeling stood up. The High Cardinals headed back to their individual Cathedrals in order to use their divination magic. Meanwhile, the Archangels gathered in a circle. The object of discussion: The Shield of Midgard. Destian had it equipped.

Raemond spoke first. "Elisa, what does it mean? I am not as well versed in the faith of our Supreme one as you are."

"According to what I know, the shield is a last resort against the Ultimate Evil. To have it equipped means that we are in dire straits indeed."

Iris spoke up. "He seemed rather calm, though."

"I was in the throne room for the time." Castian looked down. "My memory is fuzzy, but I remember the attack feature of the shield being used. How powerful is that attack Elisa?"

"It is supposed to be able to purge all evil. It's exact power though is only something the God Angels would have known."

"Perhaps the threat is gone."

"Still, we should be vigilant. Everyone, for now, we should just go to our areas."

With that, Iris, Raemond, and Elisa exited the throne room. Only Castian and the royal guards remained.


	2. Carne Village

Destian did not move in his bed. As an angel, he did not require rest, but there were still plenty of things to think about. He did not question much at first because of the situation, but now that he was alone with no real time constraints, his mind tried and failed to explain what had happened. Eventually, he just gave up. It was then that he received a message from Francis, the High Cardinal who specialized at Divination type magic.

"Lord, we have discovered a small human village relatively closeby."

"Oh good. Anything else?"

"It appears as if bandits are currently raiding the village. It is clearly one sided, and the villagers do not give of an evil aura."

With that, Destian teleported to the Cardinal's Cathedral. "Show me what you are seeing on a [Crystal Monitor]."

An image appeared. There were two knights chasing what appeared to be a young girl with her even younger sibling. As the Cardinal had said, there was not evil aura that was detectable in the siblings, but there was something similar to evil in the knights.

"I am heading there at once using [Gate]. Inform Elisa that I will need her to join me as well. I would wait for her, but this is time sensitive."

"Of course, my lord."

 _I might need to be at my full power for this. I should be in angel form._

"[Change Shape], [Gate]."

A yellow gold half oval appeared, with its flat side on the ground. Destian walked through it to the scene depicted.

Destian arrived just when it appeared as if the knight was about to kill the older sibling. It seemed like she had already suffered a major slash to her back. Destian did not allow the knight to do as he pleased. With blinding speed, the knight was pierced through the heart with Destian's Sword of Pure Holy. The effects of the sword vaporized the rest of the body.

 _Well, I guess there was no need to strike at the heart. I should try a weaker weapon next._

In his inventory, he grabbed a shortsword made of adamantite.

 _This metal is pretty weak, but if steel is the normal metal to use, it should be enough._

The other knight had no time to react. His head was pierced before he could think to run.

Enri could not make sense of what happened. She was sure she was about to die, but only a strange golden half-oval appeared. She turned around. One knight was completely missing, and the other was on the ground with blood pouring out of his head. This was not the strangest sight, however. There was a figure that seemed to radiate golden light. In one arm, there was a golden shield with multiple gems embedded into it. In the other was a bloodied shortsword. The figure itself was equipped with full golden plate armor, and it had six silver wings. It appeared to be her savior. It then seemed to put the shortsword into nothingness and a sword that seemed to be made of pure holy energy took it's place. It then turned around.

"Greetings, My name is Destian from Celestials. I have came here after seeing your village in distress."

"Thank you very- uh." Enri winced in pain. Her previous injury trying to defend her little sister was still there.

"It seems you are injured, so let me heal you. [Heal]. You should be fine now."

Remarkably, her injury, as well as her pain, disappeared completely.

"Thank you very much! But there is one more thing that I ask. May you please save our parents!"

"I will try. However, I may be too late."

Then, another figure appeared in the portal. It was Elisa, with the same gold robe and staff as earlier. "My lord, forgive my lateness."

"It is fine. Anyways, we don't have much time. For now, guard these siblings and I will save the village."

"As you wish."

Destian, as a high level angel, could fly very fast. It took very little time to get to the village. Destian almost wished he could fly slower, as it was more fun the fly with all senses available. However, if he wished to maintain his 'Good' quality, he had to hurry. When he arrived, all of the villagers that survived were gathered into the center. It seemed like the knights were going to kill most of them.

In his most intimidating voice, he yelled, "Stop, knights, or you will be subject to my wrath!"

 _Although isn't wrath one of the deadly sins? I suppose that as long as Elisa isn't here, I can do what I want._

The knights looked up. Some of them squealed. What Destian did not know is that these knights were from the Slaine Theocracy. This nation recognized angels as messengers of the gods, and seeing one displeased at their actions was quite terrifying. More so because the angel in question appeared far more powerful than any other angel that they had seen. To many of the knight's surprise, a certain knight got on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. This knight was Captain Belius, and of the knights present, his aura was the most evil.

"Angel, please forgive me! Even if you have to take the lives of the others, spare me at least!"

 _What an asshole. I think I'll do the opposite._ Captain Belius completely vanished. At least that is how it looked to a normal human.

"Knights, I can forgive you if you leave now. Tell your superior that next time they decide to slaughter innocents, I will not forgive so easily."

The knights quickly dropped their weapons and ran. For now, the problem was solved.

The villagers were still gathered in the center of the village.

"Villagers, you have been saved."

"Um, who are you?"

"I am the archangel Destian of Celestials. I saw this village in distress and came here to help. There were also two girls in the forest that I saved as well."

"Ah, certainly you would need payment. We don't have much, but I'm certain we could put something together."

 _I would like something at least. It could also be a good learning opportunity about this world's currency system._ He then felt a bit lightheaded. _Well, I am supposed to be good so I can take away money from these poor villagers._

"There is no need. I am sure you need money more than I do."

"Surely we can do something!"

"Ah..." Destian thought about it. _If these villagers would feel bad not doing anything in return, then wasn't it more cruel to simply let them be? But what would I ask for?_

"Well, I suppose there is something you could do, if you insist."

Before having a conversation with the village chief, Destian called Elisa over. The threat was gone so it was safe to bring the two girls back as well. Before Elisa arrived, Destian entered the chief's house. The chief's house was not particularly impressive. Within, they managed to talk about several subjects regarding this world. First, he learned of the three surrounding human countries. The country that this village belongs to is called the Re-Estize Kingdom. This is also where Olympus is located. The knights appeared to be from the Baharuth Empire to the east, and south was the Slaine Theocracy. He also learned of the value of his currency. Then, someone came saying that it was time for the burial.

Destian headed outside the house with the chief. _It seems like I did not make it in time. Quite a few died._ Then it occurred to him. _Does resurrection magic work in this world? If so, then what about level loss? I doubt these villagers are anything above level 1 or 2._

Taking the worst case scenario into account, there was one spell Destian could use to resurrect the villagers with a high success chance. It was the super tier spell [Mass Revival], and it could resurrect everything without level loss within a certain radius. However, it could only be used once a day. _I'm not sure if I want to use that though. Ah, well I doubt I will need to use it again within another day. I'll ask the villagers if they want it._

Before he knew it, he was already at the burial site. It seemed like the bodies have not been buried yet, and so this was a good opportunity. "Excuse me, chief, but do you know of resurrection magic?"

"I am afraid not. I am not very knowledgeable on magic."

"I see. I am capable of casting a spell that will resurrect the villagers that perished. However, I do not know much of the culture of this village. Would something such as resurrection be considered taboo?"

"I do not think so, but to ask of more from you who has already saved us would be… let me talk to the other villagers first."

Destian felt guilty that he could not save the two girl's parents. Resurrection was the least he could do, and luckily there wasn't some cultural value that would make things difficult. _As long as Elisa or any other NPC was here, he couldn't be 'out of character'._

Destian and Jacob had created the guild Celestials for roleplaying purposes. Naturally, they played a role that was different from their actual personalities. However, Destian had engraved that role as how his NPCs would see him. If he were to act in a way that did not fit their expectations, then that would essentially be a betrayal. Not only that, but the NPCs would probably suspect that a 'evil spirit' had corrupted the Ultimate Good. That line of thinking wasn't entirely wrong, as the angel avatar was taken over by a human consciousness.

 _Still though, sometimes it feels like I am being good just because, rather than forcing it. Is this a side effect of being an angel, or is it because the help I gave was trivial for someone like me. Ah, this isn't exactly a pressing issue at the moment._

The villager chief started walking towards him. It seemed like they had made some sort of decision.

"Ah, chief, what decision have you made."

"We regret to have to ask more from you, but there were many parents and dear friends among the dead, so..."

"I understand. Elisa, come here."

Elisa had still been guarding the two girls, as Destian had not given the command to stop.

"I will be casting the spell [Mass Revival]. Keep watch for any opponents who may try to interrupt the spell as I cast it."

While Destian possessed cash shop items that could remove the cast time of a super tier spell, he would rather save those for when he needed it to triumph over a foe.

"Understood!"

"Here it goes, [Mass Revival]!"

Destian had not cast a super tier spell yet since he came to this world, but he has

tested other spells. It did not take long to get the hang of casting various spells, and thus the super tier spell was hardly any different. The large cast time was somewhat annoying, but there were no other problems. After a few minutes, a wave of holy energy exploded from Destian. It did not cause any damage to anyone, but those who were previously dead had come back to life.

 _It seems resurrection does work. If that is the case, them my presence would essentially break this world._ In fact, there were many characters in Celestials that could cast resurrection magic. Even some automatically generated POP mobs could cast it, although at a lower tier.

The raised villagers were rather confused. Their loved ones all hugged them, and many tears were shed. Many villagers came by and gave Destian deep thanks. Enri and Nemu were probably the most grateful of the ones that came to him, however. Their parents also expressed their gratitude when they were told of what Destian did.

The villager chief came to Destian once again. "Truly, there is nothing we can do to repay such kindness. Are you truly fine with this? Even as an angel, this is quite unordinary."

"There is not a problem, chief. I personally haven't sacrificed much in coming here, nor with the resurrection."

In truth, he did not feel like he deserved the thanks he was receiving. While at first he could not be sure of the opponent's strength, the knights he did fight went down almost instantly. He was not risking his life, and therefore wasn't much of a hero.

 _Still, I suppose I did bring back their loved ones. Besides saving their lives, I had practically erased much of what happened during the attack._

"Elisa, do you think that what I did was worthy of this praise?" If he could get the opinions of one of his NPCs, that would be valuable.

"Most certainly. You completely fixed a worse case scenario for this village. If they were not this grateful, then that would be very rude to someone such as yourself."

"Hmm… well I would not have taken offence either way."

"As expected of the Ultimate Good as well as the god I worship. You're benevolence is quite admirable."

Destian felt that this was unnecessary. If it were not for several reasons, he would have suspected it to be flattery. However, he had put it in her settings that she worshiped Destian as a god. Second, nothing was detected by [Discern Lies], and so at the very least, she believed what she was saying. Still, hearing it in person was unsettling for a normal human. Also, the fact that his kindness was mostly an act did not help his feelings. Elisa also was not present when he killed three knights in cold blood. One was to save the girl. Another was to test the strength of the knights using a weak weapon. The last was because he felt the knight was an asshole. While they did not have a good aura around them, he had not encountered truly evil beings and thus he had no idea what kind of aura made killing justified. He was not even sure if killing was something that ever could be justified in the eyes of his angel NPCs. Furthermore, evil and good were subjective concepts, so he did not know how much he could trust his ability to detect evil. He had no idea what had lead them to attack the village, but it was probably not out of pure malice. It is possible that there was some justification that Destian could not understand at the moment with the amount of information that he possessed.

 _It seems that I simply don't know enough. If these knights were from the Bararuth Empire, then perhaps making an enemy of them would ultimately cause more deaths. Ugh, being good is hard._

Destian looked towards the sky. The sun was close to setting, but there was still a fair amount of time until dawn. _I've spent more time here than I thought I would. At least the village chief had useful information regarding my currency and the surrounding countries._

Destian and Elisa were now in the center area of the village. After the resurrection, there were a few more things to do, but those things have now been finished.

"I suppose it is time to go back, right?"

"Of course, let me prepare a [Gate] at once."

In front of them, there seemed to be quiet conversation among the villagers. Maybe something else had come up, or perhaps it was nothing, but it was worth looking into either way.

"Wait, Elisa. It would seem that another problem has appeared."

Destian walked towards the village chief and the others. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, Destian! There seems to be mounted people who look like warriors approaching."

"I understand. Most of you should hide in the village chief's house. Myself and the village chief will meet them."

If the knights that attacked had a home base near here, then they may have gotten word of a powerful angel and thus sent more warriors here. Still, there shouldn't have been enough time to prepare a force and send it to battle. Furthermore, there were almost the same number of warriors as there were knights.

 _Could these guys be really strong? They look different, maybe they are unrelated to the knights from earlier. That would be best._

Soon enough, the warriors entered and the village square. Some of them stared at the golden plated angel with six silver wings, but they eventually formed up. A man stepped forward from the rest of the force. Compared to the rest, he was quite bulky and muscular. It was then that Destian noticed it.

 _Hmm… almost no evil aura. I don't have an ability to detect good, but these warriors are certainly better than the knights from earlier, and this man is extraordinary even among them._

"I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here."

"The Kingdom's Warrior-Captain…"

 _If he is from this country, then he is not an enemy._

Gazef looked at the chief. "You must be the chief of this village. Can you tell me who is the angel beside you?"

"Ah, I can introduce myself. I am the angel Destian, and I came here to save the village when I saw it being attacked."

Gazef immediately dismounted, his armor clattering loudly as he did. He bowed deeply once he was on the ground. "Thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your kindness."

Elisa stepped forward. "Naturally. Lord Destian's kindness is something that transcends something as simple as 'words'."

 _Elisa! Crap, I have to say something!_

"Not at all. Warrior-Captain, know that I did not have to sacrifice much in coming here. Therefore, I am not as much of a hero as you would think."

"Still, the value of a deed is determined by those who were helped. However, I do have some questions."

"Sure, what is it?"

"May you remove your helmet?"

 _Is is rude to keep a helmet on, or is he just curious? It's not like there's a problem with it though._

"I don't see why not."

Destian removed his helmet. Under it was a normal looking face with golden eyes.

"I see. I have one more question; who is that beside you?"

 _Ah, I didn't introduce her… If I had not been a social moron I could have avoided these questions_.

"This is Elisa. She is an angel and my companion for this trip. Sorry for not introducing her earlier."

"There is no need for someone like you to apologize."

"Ah, um, I see. I have saved this village, so will you be leaving now?"

"No. I would like to sit down and discuss the details with you. Also, the sky is growing dark, and we would like to rest in this village for the night…"

"I see. Is there-"

In the middle of Destian's reply, one of the horsemen ran into the square. He was panting heavily, and had an urgent report.

"Warrior-Captain! We've sighted a lot of people around the village! They've surrounded the village and they're closing in!"


	3. Angels vs Angels

"Warrior Captain, do you know who these people are?"

Outside the window of the house, one could see three evenly spaced people. They were lightly armored, but there were summoned angels at their sides. This confirmed that they were magic casters, and so armor alone could not be used to determine their strength.

"With angels, I had hoped they belonged to you."

"That is not the case."

"If that is so, then there is only one country that could assemble so many magic casters that can summon angels. That would mean they are from the Slaine Theocracy. It is also likely that the knights from earlier were merely disguised as knights of the Barharuth Empire to cause tension between our nations. "

"Does this village have some sort of value to them?"

"If you do not know either, then there could be only one reason."

Destian understood now. If killing Gazef was their ultimate goal, then it would be logical to attack villages to lure the hero into a trap. Still, the angels were only summoned with 3rd tier magic. Compared to most of the angels present in Olympus, they were weak. Someone who is the strongest warrior should not have trouble defeating them.

"So in revealing themselves, are they certain of victory?"

Gazef's expression turned grim.

"With my forces, it would be impossible to defeat them. They are likely from an elite branch, so they are not pushovers. Moreso, magic casters are always difficult to fight. Therefore, Destian, I would like to hire you."

Destian thought for a bit. "I refuse."

A surprised look appeared on Gazef's face. Elisa also was shocked initially, but the look was changed to one of curiosity. "Lord, why do you refuse to help him? He does not seem evil to me."

Destian smiled. He hoped he would get that response.

"When did I say I would not help him? I simply do not require to be paid, as I was already planning on lending my strength."

Gazef bowed deeply. "I cannot use words to express my gratitude. However, I cannot simply accept you doing this for free."

 _Ah, it's like the villager situation… He is the Warrior-Captain, there is something he could do._

"Perhaps you could help set up diplomatic relations. My floating city is currently above territory controlled by the Kingdom, and that may cause problems in the future."

"If that is what you wish, then I will be happy to oblige."

"Anyways, we need to discuss our plan for battle."

Gazef was likely the target of the enemy. It would be naive to assume that victory could be attained even if Gazef were slain, if there was a larger plan at work. Both of them agreed that they should stick together. When discussing what to do with the villagers, they reached the conclusion that they should be gathered into a warehouse and then protected. Destian could summon powerful angels to protect them, so their lives would not be in jeopardy should the attacking force change their objective.

After casting the super tier spell, [Pantheon], Destian ordered the lion headed angels to guard the villagers. Gazef's own men were also helping protect the villagers.

Everything was set for the battle.

"It would be convenient if we could resolve this peacefully."

"Actually, that may be possible. People of the Slaine Theocracy see angels as the messengers of the gods. It would not be strange if you could talk them out of this, as they will probably worship you."

Suddenly, Destian understood the reaction from the knights. They must have seen it as the gods punishing them for their sins.

"It is best if we prepare for every scenario. If they have too much faith in their actions, then perhaps they will see me as an impostor."

"Of course."

...

It did not take long for Destian, Elisa, and Gazef to be within talking distance. While Gazef had to be carried, the other two were angels that could fly. When they reached a certain distance, they descended. When seeing the two angels, Nigun, the leader of this unit, was surprised. When he saw that they had Gazef with them, he figured that they were helping him.

"Thank you angels for bringing him here. May I ask who summoned you?"

The angel that spoke was a golden plated angel with six silver wings. He also possessed a shield that looked like some holy relic.

"We are not summoned angels. We are here to request that you abandon this mission. Otherwise, many of your soldiers will be killed."

Nigun laughed, thinking the enemies were truly desperate.

 _They are impostor angels, there is no way a true messenger of the gods would find trouble with my actions. Also, I have not heard of any angel of this type. They probably used flight magic as well as a costume._

"We will not fall for such an obvious trick. If you abandon Gazef now, we will spare your lives."

This time, it was the golden plated impostor that laughed.

"I will not."

Surprised, Nigun gave his command.

"Order the angels to attack!"

Two angesl seemed to fly towards them. Only Gazef showed signs of concern, and moved to intercept. However, the gold plated impostor stopped him.

"I hope you will not fight."

That angel drew a sword whose blade was made from holy energy. It was almost like the swords of fire that the Archangel Flames possessed, but it radiated blue-white light. Within an instant, the attacking angels were vaporized.

Nigun realized he had underestimated his enemy. Anyone who could move faster that what could be seen was extremely dangerous. _Is this thing really an angel? And not summoned by magic? What did I do that was wrong?_

Nigun could not think of anything that he did that would upset the gods in this manner. Everything he had done has been for mankind, and he devoted himself to the gods everyday.

"What! Men, use all of the angels at once!"

The angels completely surrounded the golden plated angel, and moved in to attack.

Every angel that was sent to attack vanished. This was purely due to Destian using his sword. Neither Gazef or Elisa had to move an inch. Elisa cast a lesser spell immunity buff on Gazef so the magic casters could not use long range magic to kill him.

Once they realized their angels were useless, they wailed and fell back upon the spells that they knew and trusted.

"[Charm Person], [Iron Hammer of Righteousness], [Hold], [Fire Rain], [Emerald Sarcophagus], [Holy Ray], [Shockwave], [Confusion], [Charge of Stalagmite], [Open Wounds], [Poison], [Fear], [Word of Curse], [Blindness]..."

None of these had any effect.

"It is not too late for you to surrender. If you wish to continue though, I will have to attack."

For Nigun, this opponent was certainly powerful. He thought that even a member of the elite Black Scripture would not be able to take out all of the angels that quickly. However, he could not simply give up. His personal Principality of Observation was still a powerful angel.

"Principality of Observation, attack!"

In response to Nigun's orders, the angel that had been standing by up till now suddenly spread its wings and flapped, propelling itself forward.

The Principality of Observation was an angel in full body armor. It held a mace in one hand and a round shield in the other. A garment that looked like a long skirt covered its legs.

"Elisa, I trust you to handle this."

"Thank you very much, Lord Destian."

Elisa spread here golden wings and smashed the bottom end of her staff into the ground. "[Power Word: Kill]"

As Principality of Observation was not strong enough to resist, it died.

"Im-impossible!"

To kill the Principality of Observation with one spell was beyond even the Black Scripture. This opponent was one of unimaginable strength, one that Nigun could not hope to defeat.

Therefore, he had to use his sacred relic. He grabbed a shining blue crystal. This was a spell sealing crystal, and a great treasure. If he used it, he could summon the most powerful angel known to man to deal with these wrongdoers. While they were angels, they were not helping his righteous cause and therefore were evil.

"I am going to summon an angel of the highest order, hurry up and buy me some time! You evil angels will be slain before the holy power of a true angel!"

The other men sprang into action with hope in their eyes. Gazef seemed concerned.

"Aren't they using their trump card? Shouldn't we stop them?"

What Gazef was saying was certainly logical. However, Destian could tell that the threat was not that great. The crystal that was being used could only hold up to the 10th tier, and so he was confident he could defeat it. If the angel was strong, then it would be better if he used his skill after it was summoned.

"It will be fine."

Nigun ritually broke the crystal in his hand, and a brilliant radiance spilled forth.

A hidden sun seemed to have risen upon the land, dying the grass a blinding white. A dull fragrance filtered into everyone's noses.

The legendary angel descended upon the earth.

"Behold! The glorious visage of the highest angel! Dominion Authority!"

It was an mass of many shining wings, and among them were a pair of arms that held a scepter, symbolizing royal authority, but there was no head or legs visible. Though it looked quite disturbing, anyone could tell this was a sacred being. In the moment it appeared, the surrounding air turned bright and clear.

The advent of this supreme incarnation of goodness drew wild cheers from everyone who saw it.

However neither Destian or Elisa were afraid. Gazef, however, could easily tell that this foe was beyond his power. He could not stand a chance.

"Do you two have a way to defeat it?"

"Despite its size, both of us are far stronger."

With Destian's reassurance, Gazef calmed down.

Elisa was silent. It seemed she was shaking, but not out of fear.

"To think that they would insult you by calling THAT an angel of the highest order? They would believe they are justified, and we are evil when the true Ultimate Good stands against them, those… those.."

Destian put a hand on her shoulder. "It is fine, calm down."

"But-"

"I take no offence."

With that, Elisa visibly calmed down, but one with good hearing could still hear an annoyed voice.

 _Maybe I made her too zealous. It seems even an angel can get angry._

Meanwhile, Nigun was panicking and shaking. Not even this sight fazed them at all. However, Gazef was clearly concerned at first. No matter what, Gazef needed to be taken down. He would be their target.

"Use [Holy Smite] on Gazef! Hurry!"

Destian quickly realized his mistake. _Gazef might die if he takes a 7th tier spell, and I don't want to risk it. What can I do? Wait, of course! I have my shield with me after all._

His shield could raise a defensive dome barrier that could even defend against a super tier spell.

"[Shield of Midgard]!"

A small translucent yellow dome appeared around Elisa, Destian, and Gazef. The radius of the effect could have covered a much larger area, but he did not want to have Dominion Authority within the bubble as well.

At that moment, an almost endless stream of holy blue-white light came from the sky. However, it was absorbed by the barrier.

This was not what would break Nigun.

Despite the apparent invincibility of the barrier, the silver winged angel flew outside. He then flew directly at Dominion Authority and touched it. Nothing happened at all, but this made Nigun even more nervous.

"Use [Holy Smite] again!"

There was no response. The angel remained still.

"What is going on! Use [Holy Smite] on that angel!"

Still, there was nothing.

"It won't work. I have used my skill, [Angel Domination], to take control of this angel permanently. At the same time, it will no longer disappear after a certain amount of time because I dominated it."

This was completely unimaginable to Nigun. Not only has his trump card, and a great asset to the Slaine Theocracy defeated, but it was also in the possession of the enemy.

Nigun fell to his knees. Soon the other men followed.

"Please, I beg you to spare-"

"Of course. We were asking you to surrender from the start, were we not? Anyways, I would hope that you tell your superior to stop destroying innocent villages. We will know if you do, and I may not be so forgiving to your country next time. Now go."

Everyone scrambled. They ran in many directions, but all of them were away from this godlike being.

"Gazef, do you think they will continue to kill innocents after this?"

"I believe only a madman would do so. After personally witnessing your power, I would be very afraid if there was even a chance of it being used against me."

 _Good. It would be troublesome if they killed more because of my mercy. Also, it would seem someone was using divination magic to see me during the fight. Quite convenient for getting my message across._

Destian did not have much in terms of anti-divination, but he could detect it and trace where it was being cast. It was not cast from Olympus, but beyond that he did not know enough about the world to say where it was cast.

"Well, let us return to the village.

...

Within the innermost reaches of the Slaine Theocracy, the 12 most important members met.

"Today, we give thanks to the gods that human beings like ourselves are still alive."

After the Pontifex Maximus said those words, everyone repeated them after him.

"Thus do we offer our thanks."

"Then, let us begin the meeting. The topic we will be discussing will be the mysterious angel, Destian."

Currently, only the Pontifex Maximus had learned of what happened. It was grim indeed.

"Recently, there was a clash between this angel and our Sunlight Scripture. Thousand Miles Astrologer watched and recorded the battle using divination magic. All of the members of the Sunlight Scripture have survived."

"Does that mean that we won?"

"I will distribute records of what she saw. We will verify this once Nigun and the others return. However, I trust that you will not doubt her words."

Everyone looked over the papers that they were given. As they read through, many experienced various levels of shock, but when they learned that Dominion Authority was taken by the enemy, they could not help but gasp.

"How is this even possible? An angel that is such a degree stronger than the 'strongest' angel exists?"

"Perhaps he is weaker, but has a special talent?"

"In either case, the loss of Dominion Authority, an angel that could easily destroy a city, is just too great. What if this power is used against us?"

"What should we do?"

Everyone paused. Only the Pontifex Maximus, who had time to think, could come up with an answer. "Naturally, we should not attack human villages anymore. The fact that this angel has tolerated our treatment of demihumans means it has a similar opinion to us. Only when we attacked human villages did the angel intervene. Therefore, I believe we can continue our assault on various demihuman tribes. "

"And if you are wrong? What if he only just came to this world, but wants to stay because of our actions?"

Everybody was silent. After a while, someone spoke.

"It would be best to not provoke this angel further. Also, contact the Black Scripture on their mission. No matter what, they are not to attack first if they come in contact with this angel."

"Until we learn more, that is all we can do."


	4. Jacob

Destian finally returned to his room in Olympus and fell on the bed. It was a long day of doing good deeds.

 _I really wanted to kill those damn Slaine Theocracy mages. It's not like they were good, innocent people after all. I should have just brought them to Raemond so his judges could decide a proper punishment. Although, I guess I couldn't do that with Gazef around. Ugh, I'll think about how good I should be in the future._

 _Anyways, I think that after my meeting with the Kingdom, other countries will want to communicate with Celestials, although there is currently no way to accomplish that._

Destian tried to recall what Gazef told him. In 4-5 weeks, Gazef would meet Destian at the city of E-Rantel. Before then, he had to return to the capital to inform the King of the events that transpired. Then he would return to E-Rantel. He estimated that the process could take 4-5 weeks.

There wasn't much that Destian could think to do in the meantime. Maybe he would think of something, but for now, he was plain bored.

 _Maybe I can go visit the new Dominion Authority? Ha, that might not be so bad. He should have been placed in Elisa's Cathedral. Let's see, what were the worship hours set for again?_

It would be awkward to interrupt a all of the angels in their worship, so he would try to avoid the hours when this occurred.

He searched his inventory for an embarrassing amount of time, until he finally found the paper. It was the weekly schedule for religious worship. For each day, there was blank space that was filled with writing.

 _Um… damn it. Did I really write this? Use all free time to worship in the cathedral? Ugh, I guess I will just contact Elisa to send Dominion Authority to me._

"[Message]. This is Destian."

"Yes, Lord Destian. What do you need?"

"Ah yes, could you perhaps discreetly send the new Dominion Authority over to my throne room? I do not wish to cause a disturbance by entering the cathedral."

"If there was any angel that saw your presence as anything but the greatest reward, they would not deserve to be called 'good'."

"That is going too far. Even if that is the case, I still feel that coming person and saying that I wished to talk to the new Dominion Authority would be rude to the other angels, would it not?"

"No decision of yours could possibly be considered rude! Although your concern for the possibility of offending the other angels is truly impressive, there is no one in Olympus that could see your actions in a negative light. If such people existed, I would personally exile them from Olympus!"

 _This is going nowhere. She did doubt me for a bit when I refused Gazef's attempt to hire me, so why is she like this now? Was it regret for doubting me, or was her doubt simply curiosity? Well, it's time to use one of my trump cards._

"I personally think that there is a higher chance of a truly good outcome if you discreetly sent the Dominion Authority here. It is something that is hard to explain in words."

This was not a lie, as he was not quite accustomed to being a figure of worship.

"I understand now. I will do so at once!"

...

"So, do you have a name?"

While Dominion Authority had no visible head or mouth, it responded in a low angelic voice.

"I do not, supreme being of holiness and good."

"Did Elisa tell you to call me that?"

"She did say you were the Ultimate Good, however that is something I could already tell when I was summoned. In truth, I never wished to fight you, but due to the will of the summoner, I could do nothing."

"I see. You still need a name though. There are other angels of your type in Olympus, so I can't keep calling you 'Dominion Authority'."

"I do not have any ideas for names."

"Hmm… how about Mr. Good?"

"Please do not call me that. Although it is your decision."

Destian continued to give cheesy and lame name suggestions, until he finally came up with something not obviously cheesy or lame.

"Ok, um, how about Pythagoras?"

"I believe that name would be fine. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"No, you are fine to leave. [Gate]. That will lead back to the cathedral."

 _Ha ha, an angel named after a geometry person. Geometry has 'angles'. Good thing he doesn't know. If Jacob was here, he would probably say it was a stupid pun._

 _Actually, shouldn't Jacob be here as well? He did stay in Yggdrasil until the end like me._

Quickly, Destian tried the [Message] spell on Jacob, but there was no response.

 _Hmm… I wonder if I was the only one who came here?_

 _..._

When Jacob opened his eyes, he found that the place he was similar to Muspelheim. There was flowing lava and visible volcanoes. The ground was entirely rock, and the sky was black with smoke. If he had not been immune to those environmental effects as a demon, he would undoubtedly be incinerated by the heat, and choking on the smoke in the air.

This place was not Muspelheim. It was also not the same world that Destian arrived in, but rather it was the plane of demons. It was from this place that the Demon Gods were unleashed upon the world over 200 years ago.

Jacob himself was a demon summoner. His robes and hat were blood red, and his staff was black with an orange gem at the top. As a demon, his skin was also coal black, and he had two leathery bat wings (his robes were designed with that in mind).

 _What happened? Did I get teleported to somewhere else in Muspelheim? Ugh, what is that smell? Smoke? Wait, I have a sense of smell? That was never a feature in Yggdrasil._

Once he got a longer look at this new place, he could tell that Muspelheim had some glaring differences from this new place. First, the rocky ground was red, not black. Second, he could see demons flying in the sky, as well as demons on the ground. From what Jacob could tell, they were all low level demons, with the highest level demon he could see was level 30. Normally, Muspelheim was considered a mid to high level world, so the demons should not be this weak.

 _I wonder why the game is running past the server shutdown time. Actually, everything feels like it is real. Is this real? If so, that would be great. I wouldn't have to go to my stupid job anymore._

 _I hope Destian is here too._

Jacob tried the [Message] spell, but it didn't work.

 _Ah, that is a shame. I suppose it is time to subjugate this world now. Although I was only level 76. It is possible that demons exist here that are level 100. If that is the case, then I will probably die._

He paused for a moment, trying to make sense of what he thought.

 _What was with that casual 'subjugate the world' comment? Is that what it means to be a demon? Well, I suppose that since demons are evil, it is ok to rule over them. I could even prevent them from doing evil stuff. Demon Me, I will accept your guidance this once, but don't expect me to bathe in the blood of children or kidnap humans and rape them._

Naturally, there was no response from the "Demon Jacob."

In the distance, Jacob could see a black, flaming fortress. It almost seemed like a cloud was hovering above the fortress, but if one looked and listened closely, they could tell that it was actually a mass of flying demons patrolling the skies.

 _This place seems important. I should go there._

Jacob flapped his wings and took to the air. The trip to the fortress was not as peaceful as he would have liked. Even though he used his wings to fly up high into the air, and was a demon himself, many of the demons who were also flying tried to attack him. They were incinerated in hellflames, of course, but it was still a nuisance. After a while, it would seem that the demons recognized his strength and held their bloodlust in check.

He flew to the gate of the fortress. There was a red demon with six arms, each one holding a flaming sword, at the entrance.

"Halt! I do not believe you are a direct subordinate of the Demon God, Malphas."

"So what? Do you think you will be able to do anything to me?"

"What did you just say, lesser demon?"

Luckily, Jacob possessed information type spells, so he could tell the strength of his enemies. The highest level he detected in the fortress was a level 56. This was assuming that a stronger enemy was not hiding its presence with rogue type skills.

This gate guard was only level 33, which was one of the stronger presences in the fortress.

"[Armageddon Evil]"

A crack in reality appeared. It opened up, revealing a portal to some hellish realm. From this rift, and army of demons came forth. By Yggdrasil standards, these demons were weak. However, here they were quite strong, but Jacob was not sure if they alone had enough numbers to fight the cloud of demons above. There was also the problem that the demons were hard to control, but Jacob took classes that lessened that issue. One of those was Abusive Taskmaster.

"Go forth, and slay every demon in that fortress!"

The gate guard had no time to react as he was devoured by greater hellhounds which were the size of elephants.

With sheer numbers, the demons pushed through the gate. Other flying demons engaged the fortresses own air security.

 _There are a ridiculous amount of demons in this fortress, I suppose. I can always summon another army if this one gets wiped out._

The fortress itself was much larger up close. The walls were at least 30 meters tall, and the front side was 80 meters long. Sounds of fighting filled the air. Jacob stayed outside the fortress. A summoner like him was not suited for the front lines, and so exposing himself to a potential powerful melee attacker would be unwise.

There was sounds of screaming coming from the fortress. The air cloud seems to have moved to the ground, or at least it was no longer visible. With a booming voice, someone yelled, "Who dares attack my fortress!"

 _That is probably the "Demon God."_

Jacob decided it was now a good time to enter. While the enemies have not been completely cleared, he did want to meet this "Demon God" personally.

When he entered through the gate, the scene was horrifying. Greater hellhounds, imps, succubi, shadow demons, and devourers were torturing the demons of the fortress. Demon blood was everywhere on the walls, and the screaming sound was more intense. Demon corpses also littered the ground, most of them were the fortress demons.

 _This is disturbing, Destian would probably enjoy looking at this. At least it looks like my forces are winning. This was easier than what I expected._

The keep of the fortress was directly in front of Jacob. The door was broken down, but surprisingly, he could not sense any of his demons within the keep.

 _Is this a trap? Or were the demons who went inside killed?_

"Demons, I demand that you swarm the inside of the keep!"

None of the demons responded.

"Don't make me torture and re-summon you!"

The power of his Abusive Taskmaster class went into effect. The demons quickly stopped torturing weak demons themselves, and swarmed the keep. The remaining amount of demons was certainly smaller than the original amount, however. There were only maybe 15 or so demons left.

Still, Jacob did not expect them all to die. Screams from various demons could be heard all the way outside the keep

 _That keep is probably where the level 56 is. I guess I will have to go there myself._

Jacob managed to enter the keep without resistance. Through some narrow hallways, he finally managed to enter the throne room. Inside was a huge mountain of burning demon corpses. It seemed that these corpses were both Jacob's demons and the demons of the keep.

Taller than this mountain, however, was a immense giant of a demon. His entire body was charred and surrounded with hellfire, with 6 demon horns protruding from his head. His wingspan was equally impressive, and he possessed a flaming whip and a massive crab claw. This creature was 20 meters tall, and was the Demon God known as "Malphas."

"Do you even know who you're messing with, worm? That was an impressive army you gathered. I wonder how long it took a weak moth such as you to trick that many demons into following you."

Jacob could not help but laugh. _Is this guy serious? I guess I am only slightly larger than a human, but hasn't he heard of demons who are small and powerful? He is going to cry in agony once he sees that I can summon that army again._

"Do you truly believe yourself to be stronger than me? Is size all that matters to you?"

"You do seem like a magic caster, but still, I am the last Demon God. The rest have all been defeated and sealed in the mortal realm. There are no other demons in this plane of existence that can match me."

"I see. However, if you are a Demon God, then so am I. If you kneel now, then I will make you my right-hand."

"You would dare!"

The hellflames on his body seemed to flare up.

 _What a shame._

"[Armageddon Evil], [Armageddon Evil]"

Two separate rifts appeared this time. Twice the previous amount of demons poured forth, filling the room. Jacob smiled.

"Do you understand your foolishness now? I still can summon ten times as many if that is what is needed to destroy you."

"Ha ha ha, [Hellfire Nova]!"

A wave of hellfire exploded from Malphas. It did serious damage to most of the demons summoned by [Armageddon Evil], but it did not wipe them out.

"A pitiful resistance. [Hellfire Lance]!"

From Jacob's staff, a lance of hellfire shot forth. It hit Malphas, causing him to fall to his knees and cough blood. Afterwards, the demonic armies swarmed Maplhas's legs.

Malphas could not help but have a shocked expression. _This kind of power is beyond any of the other Demon Gods! What kind of demon is this? I can't win._

"I yield! I suppose we could work together, but please allow me not to kneel. I think, with that kind of power, there would be no one to stop us from freeing those other Demon Gods."

 _Hmm… I honestly don't care if he kneels, that was probably just my demon assholeness at work. And besides, maybe having more Demon Gods under me would be a good thing. I was level 76, but I can probably still level up. Even if these stronger Demon Gods are level 70 or 80, I can eventually become level 100._

"Ok. I accept. Demons, get your asses back into that rift or I'll make you regret it!"

Naturally, threats remain the best way to control an unruly mob of demons. Jacob was silently thankful for taking a few levels in the Abusive Taskmaster class.

"However, Malphas, you will now address me as the Demon God King, Lucifer. I will be at the top. You, or any other Demon God that we release, may challenge my rule at any time."

"Yes, Demon God King. I will also notify the other demons in this realm of this change."

"Good. Now, do you have a way to travel to the mortal world?"


	5. Bandit's Lair

Destian was once again in his room. It has been 11 days since he had first arrived in this world. There was still a considerable amount of time before his scheduled meeting with Gazef, and yet the time that has passed still felt like an eternity. Normally, Destian would enjoy wandering around Olympus, seeing everything in a way that was much more real than in the game. However, when he tried to do this, he attracted an excessive amount of attention from the NPCs and POP monsters. After exploring just a quarter of Olympus, Destian was overwhelmed and returned to his room.

A few days ago Destian had a gut feeling that he should go to E-Rantel before the meeting. However, he dismissed this feeling, as he could not think of a point in doing so.

 _There has to be something I can do. More importantly, if some bad situation doesn't pop up soon, then I can't do my job as the Ultimate Good. I mean, good guys always do something heroic and save the world. Too bad there isn't a news program that will inform me of devastating disasters that I need to fix._

 _Hmm… I remember something I watched a while back where the hero needed to look for things to do on his own, rather than wait for them to happen, in order to keep his job. I guess I have to look for things to do as well? Maybe there are bandits or monsters that need to be dealt with outside of the city._

With that thought, Destian crawled out of bed. He opened to door to his room, and exited into the throne room. He then proceeded to walk until he was directly in front of the throne.

"Virtues! I will be departing to the outskirts of E-Rantel. I believe helping clear monsters and bandits will benefit the people there greatly."

"It is as you say, however, as the captain of the royal guard, I can't allow you to go alone. Since time is not as much of an issue as last time, please take me as well as the Seven Virtues as your guards."

"It that many necessary?"

"It is our duty to guard you. If something were to happen to you, this world and Olympus would undoubtedly be far worse off in the future, as we could not rely on your truly good decisions."

"I see. Let us depart at once."

…

"So it was nighttime? I see why you wanted to leave immediately. We are more likely to find bandits at night, correct?"

Destian knew that this was just a coincidence. It was simply a gut feeling to leave now.

Unfortunately, if he simply said 'Yes, I planned it like that', the [Discern Lies] ability would trigger. Destian would be lucky if he wasn't called out by any of the 8 angels that currently surrounded him and possessed that passive.

However, that does not mean that Destian did not think of ways around this passive.

"Bandits indeed try to act more at night. Monsters will also take advantage of their darkvision to attack humans."

"Is that why you wanted us to use our human forms, as well as hide our weapons?"

 _That was also a gut feeling… Also I didn't want attention from any travelers on the road._

"Bandits are indeed more likely to attack someone who does not appear armed or armored."

"I see."

The group continued to travel across the road. As Destian had hoped, a suspicious group of people approached them. Most of them were muscular men, but there was a more shabby looking man in the back. The man in front of the group spoke first.

"Don't you guys know it's not safe to travel at night, heh heh."

"You aren't concerned about our safety, are you?"

"Got some real brains around here. If you let us have your women and valuables, we can let the rest of you live."

There were three women in the group, the Virtues of Charity, Kindness, and Temperance, named Lucy, Jane, and Aysa respectively.

 _This is good, some genuine assholes. I'll have Raemond take care of this filth, but I should keep one to see if there are any more._

"[Gate]. Castian, send all but one of these men through. They will be dealt with later."

"At once!"

Castian changed into his angelic form. His normal golden plate armor and four silver wings appeared, and the bandits were completely shocked.

"[Power Word: Mass Stun]"

All but one of the bandits collapsed. Soon afterwards, all but one of the bandits were lead through the [Gate]. The remaining bandit was on his knees.

"Please spare me!"

"Do you have a base with other bandits?"

"Uh… no, the men here were all we had."

 _So that's what it feels like when someone lies, that's good to know._

"Don't bother lying, we have magic to detect if someone is lying. Since that was a yes or no question, we now know the truth. Can you lead us to your base?"

"Y-yes, I can. Just please don't kill me."

"Good. Virtues, it is better if we are in angel form from now on."

…

Raemond gently caressed his gavel. Because Olympus was the bastion of good, even the normally flawed humans would never commit any crime. Needless to say, this meant that his favorite pastime, condemning evil to a just fate, has not happened since they arrived in this new world.

However, this was about to change. His lord, Destian, the Ultimate Good, was now looking for evil. He personally said that if he found evil, he would try to send them his way so they could be judged.

Therefore, he was not surprised when he heard that a mass of bandits had appeared via [Gate] in his courtroom. Raemond could not be happier than when he thought of how justice would prevail once again.

He, with a line of wigged judges behind him, entered the courtroom. Angelic guards cuffed the bandits. They were forced to stand in line, waiting to be judged.

The evil aura around each of them disgusted Raemond, but the one first in line had one of the more disgusting auras.

 _Such trash, I am glad I am able to decide their punishments._

"You in front, what is your name?"

A man that lacked both style and class approached. Compared to the others, he did not seem like much of a combatant.

"I am Zack."

"This court names you guilty. As for punishment, you will spend your life in level 5 of the Prison of Justice. Your fingers, toes, and _that_ will also be cut off, and your clothes will be confiscated. Next!"

"What the hell! What gives you a right to decide that?"

"The Ultimate Good, with all of his wisdom, gave me that right. The death penalty has been outlawed, but that won't stop justice. You are dismissed."

The other bandits were given similar punishments, but some of them only went to level 2 or 3. However, whenever a punishment was given, Raemond would smile.

After everyone was finished, they were led to a dungeon room. There were men with hatchets, who seemed to already know what kind of punishment Raemond would decide on. One by one, the screams of men filled the chambers as various parts were removed from each man. Afterward, they were bandaged and sent to the floors that they were assigned.

The Prison of Justice was a place meant for evil.

The first floor was a simple prison with prison cells.

The second floor was more open, but it was a desert. Water was hidden in various places, and the prisoners had to find it on their own

In the third floor, the ground was ice with no beds provided. Food was scarce.

The fourth floor was the floor of illusions and fear. There were many unnatural and scary monsters contained within the prison. Most of these were simple illusions, but 5% of them are real. The real ones change every day, and would often try to surprise the prisoners..

The fifth floor was a floor of torture. One would have to continue running all day. If one wavered, they would be slowly tortured and then healed for the rest of the day and night.

The sixth and final floor combined the second, fourth, and fifth floors.

At the end of each day, Raemond would cast the [Mass Revival] spell in the prison, resurrecting everybody.

Now that there were prisoners, Raemond would enjoy watching them with a [Crystal Monitor]. Perhaps he was the most evil of all of the angels, but the prisoners themselves are far from innocent. The punishments in here are meant for those who have committed unforgivable crimes. Raemond, as a judge, could tell someone's evil aura and the crimes they committed simply by looking at them. This made determining guilt and punishment a very simple process.

What happened to them was Justice, and very few angels would complain about that.

…

With the help of the bandit that was not sent to Olympus, Destian and his Royal Guard advanced through the forest towards the bandit's base. They chose not to fly, as flying through a dense forest without destroying it was difficult. It would also be difficult for the bandit to know the way to his base from the air. above the forest. The bandit did try to lie about the location of the base, but eventually he gave up. The angel's ability to discern lies was not a bluff.

Once they got closer, they began to encounter traps. These were easily detected by the Virtue of Diligence, Auriel. He was a "holy ranger." Destian did not want all of his royal guard to be paladins, but he still wanted them to be holy themed. Auriel used a bow that shot arrows made of pure holy light. He also possessed ranger skills. While he was not a dedicated ranger, he was able to detect traps at this level.

Soon, they had reached the bandit's hideout. Though they were still in the forest, the trees were growing thin, and beyond this place there were no more trees, only an overgrown field littered with rocks.

This terrain was known as a karst.

There was a large hole in the center of a bowl-like depression, from which faint rays of light streamed out. Judging by the angle of the light, there must be a sloping path leading downward.

There were two shapes near the cave entrance. It was evident at a glance that they had been deliberately positioned there.

They were round wooden barricades reaching up to the height of a man's belly, though they were otherwise unremarkable. They were little more than a pile of wooden logs, but there was a sentry on each side.

"Is this your base?"

"Yes."

With that confirmation, Destian knew he was at the right place.

 _At least I fought those angels before. It seems like my perception of time changes in combat, as the angels did not seem very fast._

Destian was not entirely sure about the power level of this world. He did know that the Slaine Theocracy forces were beyond the strongest warrior's ability to defeat, even with supporting troops. He also knew the strength of what was considered the strongest angel.

If Destian was marching into a dragon's lair, then he would think twice. However, he did have a vague understanding of the strength of humanity. Human bandits would not pose a problem.

Therefore, Destian felt safe simply approaching the cave entrance. The bandit that lead them there was sent to Olympus.

 _I know I can trust Raemond to make a good decision. I don't know exactly what these bandits have done in the past, but based on what they tried to do to my own group, Raemond will give them a good punishment._

He had "forgiven" the men of the Slaine Theocracy, but there were many reasons for that. Some of those reasons was because he was not sure what kind of good he wanted to be, because Gazef was present, and because he did not have enough information about the Slaine Theocracy. None of these reasons applied now.

"We will be marching in."

As the group went in, the area around them was illuminated. The sentries seemed to have noticed the group due to the fact that they shined. Soon enough, a bell could be heard.

"Looks like we sounded the alarm. Getting all of them at once will be more convenient."

As the two sentries were outnumbered, they retreated into the cave. Destian turned around to address the group.

"I don't want any of you to kill these bandits. Even if their evil aura makes you want to vomit, simply incapacitate them. We will be sending these bandits to Raemond as well."

When Raemond's name was mentioned, Castian looked at Destian.

"I believe Raemond will be too harsh."

 _He is supposed to have all Seven Virtues. I suppose the Prison would be too harsh with his mindset. Perhaps I can try to convince him._

"Idealistically, it would be best if these bandits would simply stop being evil. However, that is impossible. While we may not like it, this is a sacrifice we have to make to prevent more deaths in the future."

"Still, the punishments that will happen to them in the later levels of the prison will make us evil ourselves, will it not?"

 _Crap, he is right. No matter how I look at it, this 'Justice' is more like revenge. I have to make sure I don't say something that is a lie. I suppose I can only say what I think._

"Do you know what it means to be a bandit? It means you are someone who cares more about personal gain than others. This alone is not evil, but bandits frequently murder, pillage, and rape innocent people for their own gain. Did you think about why they wanted the women in our group earlier? You cannot say that perhaps these bandits are an exception. Even so, there are beings that are more evil than these bandits. It is for those that the higher levels of the prison were created for. I doubt these bandits will be judged to any level higher than level 3. Sometimes, it takes a lot for people to change. Especially bandits who have been desensitized to evil acts. Perhaps someday I could release them, once I am confident they have learned their lesson."

Around Destian, the Seven Virtues were all writing down these "holy words." Even Castian was doing the same.

"Thank you, Lord Destian, for a glimpse into your divine sense. I no longer have any objections if you feel that strongly about it."

 _Did I say too much? Well, whatever._

"We've given the enemy a lot of time to prepare. I suppose it shouldn't matter too much. Let's go."

Auriel detected a pitfall in front of the cave. The group of angels easily managed to fly over it. Eventually, around ten bandits showed up.

"Auriel, can you deal with them?"

"Yes!"

Auriel pulled out his bow and an arrow of holy energy appeared in the bow. This was a stun arrow. Auriel released the firey string of his bow, and the single arrow split into ten arrows. All of these hit their marks. The bandits all collapsed, and were transported to Olympus.

Soon enough, when the group advanced further into the cave, a lone warrior approached them. He was not heavily armored, but a katana was at his waist.

 _He is coming alone? Perhaps he is strong. Although if he is a warrior, he shouldn't be stronger than Gazef. However, if he is some sort of battle mage, then that assessment may be false. However, the most important part is that he doesn't seem as evil as the rest of the bandits._

"Don't attack him yet. I would like to talk to him."

Destian stepped out of the ring of angels.

"Did you come here to fight us alone? There are a total of nine of us."

"I know. You all are angels, right? Have you come here to condemn us?"

"Yes. You, however, seem different. I can't say that you are a saint, or that you have not killed many. However, I do see something in you. Perhaps it is the ability to change, but I am not sure. Are you stronger than Gazef Stronoff? If not, then you will not be able to defeat me."

"I lost to him in the past. But since then, I've trained my body and skills with the sword to the point of perfection. I doubt I would lose to him now. Anyways, if you know you are stronger than Gazef, then did you kill him?"

The warrior's expression seemed to turn hostile.

"No, I simply faced and defeated a group of foes that he said he would not have a chance against. In the process, I saved his life."

The warrior smiled.

 _Perhaps they are rivals. I suppose it was good idea to not knock him out immediately and send him to Raemond._

"Warrior, what is your name? My name is Destian."

"I am Brain Unglaus."

"I would like to request a duel, if that is fine by you. If you win, my companions here will leave this place and leave you alone. However, if I win, I would like you to leave these bandits."

"Very well. Although don't expect me to go easy on you."

Destian took out his holy energy sword. He did not, however, equip the Shield of Midgard, but it was in his inventory.

 _I wonder if I am being too reckless taking out the guild weapon everywhere I go. Maybe next time I will think about it, but for now I just wanted to leave immediately._

Destian walked towards Brain. Brain brought his katana down with a forceful swing. Filled with a power that could split an armored warrior bodily in two, it raced through the air like a hurricane. Brain was sure that even with the angel's full plate, he could pierce the armor.

To Destian, however, the sword strike was almost painfully slow.

 _Hmm… this is somewhat disappointing. I can easily block this attack._

Destian raised his sword to block the incoming strike. However, what happened next was shocking. The katana simply passed through the light sword. However, the part that did pass through was completely melted, which caused the katana to separate into two pieces. Destian sidestepped to avoid the molten metal and the other part of the katana.

"Um, this is embarrassing. Sorry for breaking your sword."

"Losing in such a manner..."

"Ah, no. I can give you one of my katanas. Meanwhile, I will also switch to a physical sword."

Destian reached into his inventory. He pulled out two dark purple bladed katanas. The blades possessed six runes on each side. Right now, they were in their sheaths. These were both swords one would expect a level 40 to use. Destian handed one of them to Brain, and he accepted it.

"Now that we have the same type of sword, there shouldn't be too many issues."

Brain attached the new weapon to his waist. His hand was now placed on the hilt of his katana. He was preparing to use his ultimate attack, the "Mogaribue". This attack combined [God Flash] and [Field], two unique martial arts that he developed himself.

Destian simply watched.

 _Is he preparing for a draw cut? It seems that this attack may be stronger than the previous one._

Despite this, Destian simply walked up to Brain. Once he was in range of the [Field], Brain used [God Flash], aiming for Destian's neck.

 _Is this attack faster than the previous one? I… I can't tell the difference. Although I could block it with my sword, that would probably damage my sword. At least that would happen if he is using some sort of technique, which I assume he is doing._

Destian decided that he would simply use his free hand to grab the back edge of the blade. Meanwhile, he would bring the tip of his own sword to Brain's neck.

At this point, the blade was approaching Destian's neck, although at a slow pace. Destian easily managed to perform the actions he had planned. Brain's expression turned to one of confidence to one of shock and fear.

"It seems like you have lost. However, we can continue if there was some sort of trump card you did not get the chance to use."

"No, you just defeated my trump card."

"I see. You may leave. You may also keep my katana."

Destian's strength terrified Brain. He had never suffered such a quick defeat before, and he could tell that his opponent was holding back. More so, his previously undefeated trump card was defeated so easily. This was even more apparent when Destian thought that perhaps Brain would have another attack that was supposed to be strong. Brain would have simply ran away at this point if he was fighting an evil monster, but they made a deal earlier. Also, these were angels and thus they had a more good nature. It was probably this good nature that lead them to this hideout in the first place.

"May I leave through the front entrance?"

"Ah, yes. Virtues, please stand out of the way. And Brain, there is one last thing I would like to do."

"What?"

Destian put two of his fingers on Brain's right shoulder.

"If certain conditions are met at the point of your death, they you will be welcomed into Valhalla. Valhalla is a place where the spirits of heroes reside. I have marked you to be watched by my valkyries. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you the conditions, as knowing them would defeat the point."

The conditions for entry were that one had to die a heroic death. There were also some other minor conditions, as well as exceptions, but that was the most significant rule. Perhaps if Destian was a general who wanted his soldiers to perform better, he could divulge the entry conditions. However, this was not the case. If Brain knew that he had to die a heroic death, then that would defeat the point of testing heroism.

"I see. I will be leaving now."

With that, Brain left.

"Virtues, it is time to clear the rest of this hideout."

…

Destian and his group exited the cave. Rounding up the rest of the bandits was hardly a problem for the group. They did manage to find some women who were likely prisoners. Destian did not want to think about what they were used for, but for now, they were transported to Olympus. Once they figured out whether or not they had a place to go back to, then they would bring them there or give them residence in Olympus.

However, a few steps outside the cave, and Auriel stopped the group.

"I sense another group of people. I think there are twelve of them."

"Where?"

"They are some distance away, through that forest."

Auriel pointed in a direction leading into the forest.

 _Were these people perhaps sent to destroy the bandits? I suppose I should meet them._

"Let's go to them. There is a chance that they were going to clear out these bandits, so we should tell them that they were dealt with."

Destian's group decided to fly over the forest this time. As Auriel could accurately tell their location, they could tell where the group of twelve was even from the air, as opposed to the bandit who was giving directions earlier.

Soon enough, they descended on the area with twelve people. Each person was equipped in a full panoply of equipment which varied between each of them. The gear seemed more decorative than something that was simple and functional.

 _Is that gear legendary class? It certainly seems powerful. Are these a group of players? I can't tell much about the people wearing this equipment. Although their auras are not consistent. Some of them seem evil, but others less so._

If anything, as long as they were not hostile, Destian should not engage. Is they really were players, then showing a hostile action could be the end of him.

"Um, hello. We thought that perhaps you were sent to eliminate bandits that were nearby, but we took care of them. You can check yourselves, of course."

There were various responses among the group. However, a young man with a plain looking spear who seemed to be the captain stepped forward.

"We were not on a mission to attack bandits. However, are you the angel known as 'Destian'?"

If they knew his name, there were only a few possibilities. They could be players. This, however, seemed unlikely. There were plenty of angel players in the game with a similar appearance to Destian. Also, Destian's guild was never well known or famous. They did not ever try to raid other guilds, even 'evil' guilds such as Ainz Ooal Gown. Celestials never had the manpower or competitive drive to attempt such things. They even opted out of the major guild alliance that attempted to raid Ainz Ooal Gown in the past. While in hindsight this was a good decision, the decision was made mainly because the guild did nothing to make Destian personally upset at them. Not to mention Celestials' anti PK rule, however that could have been avoided by only helping against the NPCs.

Because Celestials did not have much of a presence, Destian felt it was likely that these men were from the Slaine Theocracy. Perhaps they were even sent as a punitive force considering how they were equipped. However, even if this force was sent based on Destian's strength shown previously, Destian did not fight seriously against the other Slaine Theocracy members. Therefore, it would likely be safe to tell the truth.

"Yes, I am. You must be from the Slaine Theocracy then, correct? Were you perhaps sent to destroy me after my clash with your comrades?"

Although Destian tried to be neutral, there was a slight amount of killing intent released from the other angels as Destian mentioned that these people might destroy him. For a moment, some of the group of twelve froze, although the captain seemed unaffected.

However, the captain of the Black Scripture realized that this situation was a potential disaster. Even if they managed to use [Downfall of Castle and Country], he was not sure about the strength of the other angels. He was informed not to make the first move, and after learning about the fate of the strongest of angels, he agreed. The fact that such a powerful angel was not present meant that there was a possibility that Destian trusted these angels to guard him better than Dominion Authority. Although, their purpose was unrelated to Destian, so the captain figured it would be best to tell the truth.

"Our mission is unrelated to you. We would prefer not to fight."

"I see. What is your mission then?"

"That is something I cannot say."

"Well, this is a problem. If your mission violates the terms I set, then I will have to intervene. Are you aware of those terms?"

"Yes."

"Does your mission violate the terms I set?"

"No."

"Good, good. We will be leaving now."

The captain wondered why they trusted him so easily, but he did not want to keep them around longer.

The group of angels flew away. As they departed, many members of the Black Scripture sighed in relief.

"That was a close one. If we had said something to provoke that angel, who knows what would have happened."

"What are you saying? We've got the captain here, as well as [Downfall of Castle and Country]."

However, the captain interrupted.

"You are all aware of what happened during the fight between the Sunlight Scripture and Destian. He took control of the strongest angel known to man. Due to the amount of guards he had, it would have been difficult to target Destian with [Downfall of Castle and Country]. If hostilities began, then it is not impossible that he would call upon Dominion Authority. While perhaps I could fight it by myself, the odds of the rest of you being able to take on the rest of the angels, even if we took control of one, would be slim. At least he seems good natured. I do not want to think about what would happen if Destian were a demon."

"Do you think he is associated with the Six Gods?"

"That is hard to say. If he was, then that would upset the politics within the Slaine Theocracy. The people's approval would plummet, and we may even be forced to change national policy. However, do you remember the most recent update we were given?"

"About the Sunlight Scripture?"

"No. It was that a force sent assault the Elf Kingdom disappeared. Not much is known about it, but traces of demon blood were found."

…

As angels did not require sleep, Destian decided to continue to hunt monsters and bandits. He was able to find goblins and ogres, which he chose not to imprison. He felt that they would attack the other prisoners. Until something could be changed, unintelligent creatures would have to be killed.

As Destian vaporized an ogre with his sword, he got a message.

"My lord! This is Francis. We have followed the policy we agreed upon earlier, and we were using divination magic to survey the areas around you."

"I have noticed. Although, that does not seem to be the case now. What happened?"

"Ah, well, we have moved our gaze to E-Rantel. It seems like it was turned into a city of the dead."

"What? Was it always like that?"

"No, we have surveyed the city previously. It was normal about five days ago when we last checked."

"I see. This is a dire situation. I am currently busy, but tell Iris that I want her to purify the city, and resurrect anyone she can. She is permitted to use any forces from Valhalla as she deems fit, including the 300."

"As you wish. I will contact her at once."

 **A/N: Well, that chapter was longer than usual. Considering things that changed, some events changed as well. For example, Nifirea did not go to Carne Village with Momon, so Clementine could kidnap him earlier. Also, Momon was not present in E-Rantel so there was no one who was strong enough stop the horde of undead as well as the skeletal dragon and the masterminds. These events happened several days ago, which is earlier than when this occurred in Overlord.**

 **Also, I would like to thank everyone who has favorited or is following this story. Also thanks to all the reviewers and people reading this for using your time to read this. You are all cool.**


	6. E-Rantel

Valhalla was a place that could only be described as the "land of heroes." It was a place that was forbidden for all except Destian, the valkyries, and the spirits of heroes. To the spirit heroes of Valhalla, also known as Einherjar, Iris was the god-valkyrie, and was a figure of worship. The valkyries themselves had extreme amount of respect for Iris, but they joined her in worship of the Ultimate Good. However, the primary task of the valkyries was to keep watch for heroes, so they could carry their souls into Valhalla. There were already two who were marked to keep an eye on. One was a warrior who their god met in Carne Village. Many of the valkyries felt that even if this one does not die in battle heroically, he is already enough of a hero for them to make an exception. This is assuming that his character does not change.

The second marked person was more of a surprise for many of the valkyries. While they had their doubts, they did not question the decision of their god.

Destian himself wanted to improve his system, as the valkyries were not omnipresent and would likely miss heroes. While marking was useful for looking at people with more potential to be a hero, it could also bias the valkyries and make them have tunnel vision.

Therefore, he had wanted to test if heroes who have not been carried of at the moment of their death could retroactively be brought to Valhalla.

However, there was another problem with the system, as it was based of the mythology of a world that could not resurrect the dead. Did heroes not deserve to be given another life, one not that of being an undead?

With the tier of resurrection spells that the denizens of Olympus could use, they could easily resurrect a person even if they had been disintegrated into a pile of dust or turned into undead, as long as some part of them still existed.

Destian had hoped that perhaps the rules of resurrection had changed. If not, he would have to figure out a more practical system.

Luckily enough, a perfect place to test this out had appeared.

…

At this time of night, the various heroes present in Valhalla would likely be feasting, drinking mead. Some of them may even spar with each other, although most battle practice was left to designated times.

However, now was different. The forces of Valhalla were now preparing to be sent off into battle, and the whole place bustled with activity.

Although there were many powerful heroes in this hall, only three could be described as heroes among heroes.

Hercules. In Destian's own world, he was a legendary and mythical hero, and he was recreated here. He still possessed his Nemean Lion skin, but it was not invincible as such a thing could not exist in the game. As a demigod, he transcended the limits of humanity and so he is level 80.

Miyamoto Musashi. He was a legendary samurai who who developed a two sword style technique. While historically, he died a peaceful death, Jacob felt he was too badass, and was a good representative for the samurai of Valhalla. He is level 60.

Robin Hood. He was known for stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He was also a extremely skilled archer and swordsman. He is also level 60.

These heroes were at the peak of the Einherjar. They were also the leaders of the major fighting force of Valhalla.

The 300. While the original 300 were Spartans, the 300 of Valhalla were comprised of various types of warriors. There were hoplites, samurai, vikings, medieval knights, monks, and many other warriors from across time. Excluding the three heroes, their levels ranged from 30 to 50. Normally this would seem like a disorganized mob, with language barriers and different fighting styles that would cause inefficiency. However, according to the Tome of Olympus Lore written by Jacob and Destian, the soldiers have been present for hundreds of years, which is plenty of time to learn a new language, as well as practice working together.

The majority of the Einherjar in Valhalla were not part of this force. Some of them were civilian heroes, who received some training. Some of them were soldiers, but not legendary soldiers. Even some legends could not make it into the 300. The 300 represented the peak of the human warrior, with no magic to aid them.

While the Einherjar were spirits, they still retained their color and did not appear incorporeal. They could also enjoy things such as alcohol and food. A passage in the Tome also mentioned that they would take a corporeal form when they were called outside of Valhalla.

The three heroes were standing in front of the 297 mixed soldiers, ready for battle.

Iris then appeared above the Einherjar, and they all kneeled.

"Don't waste time kneeling. The situation that required you all to gather is a request from Destian himself. We are to assault the city of E-Rantel. Some dark force has slain the people there, and it is now a city of evil undead. We cannot underestimate them, which is why I am bringing you, as well as my valkyries. It is likely that we will face Death Knights, Soul Eaters, Elder Liches, and possibly an Overlord or two. If an Overlord appears, then Hercules and I will deal with it. I will fly into the city, and then blow the Horn of Heroes. That will open the way for you to march directly into the streets. Once there, we will fight the undead, as well as whoever was behind such an incident. After the fighting is over, I will attempt to resurrect those who died. Understand?"

"Yes!"

The hall shook with the enthusiasm and loudness of the reply.

"Good. I will depart at once."

…

The city of E-Rantel was now a gloomy place. Skeletons and zombies freely wandered the streets. There were also wraiths and other types of undead. This was now an unholy city.

Khajiit had achieved his goal. He gathered enough dark energy to become an Elder Lich. He had worked for 5 long years, and now he achieved immortality. He could now research resurrection magic for as long as was required.

In other words, his plan had gone off without any problems

What made him even more happy is that Clementine had left. There was no longer any reason for concern.

…

Iris was now at the gate that lead into the city. She was inside the walls of the city, but she did not want her forces to be surrounded. Therfore, she did not go the the center. She took out a large horn from her inventory.

It was made of gold, with intricate designs depicting battles between demons and angels, good and evil. It showed humanity in between, with their forces split between the two sides.

This was the Horn of Heroes that would allow the forces of Valhalla to come forth.

She took the horn, which was many times larger than her head, and blew it.

The cloudy and dark sky opened up, shining golden light below. Valkyries descended, from this one opening in the dark night. Meanwhile on the ground, a large golden [Gate] appeared. The 300 marched through, until all of them had arrived.

"Warriors! Form a line and sweep the city of undead! My valkyries will also assault from above! Once we have cleared the city, we will attack the cemetery!"

As disciplined warriors, they formed a line. As skeletons and zombies tried attacking the Einherjar, they were smashed by warhammers, bisected with swords or axes, or destroyed with punches and kicks.

Hercules, Miyamoto, and Robin Hood were still standing in the back.

"We still haven't encountered any powerful undead. These are all weak."

"Are you hoping for an Overlord, Hercules? I know only the more powerful angels in Olympus can defeat you. I'm sure something strong will show up at the cemetery. Although still, I would have expected at least a few Elder Liches or Death Knights by now."

"Do not misunderstand. It would be best if we could accomplish this with ease. However, the lack of strength is concerning considering that they managed to turn this entire city into a city of the dead."

"Do you suppose that the more powerful undead are in the cemetery?"

"Yes. The necromancer will most likely have noticed us by now, so the stronger undead should be guarding him."

"Wait a second."

"What is it, Robin Hood?"

A giant over 4 meters tall and made of countless corpses appeared from around a corner.

"A Necrosome Giant. Still weak. Can you deal with it, Robin Hood?"

"Of course."

Robin Hood prepared three arrows in his bow. He released the string, and all three arrows hit the giant in it's "head", causing it to collapse.

As the group got closer, different types of undead showed themselves. However, they were still far weaker than what any of the Einherjar prepared to face. With the help of the valkyries, it did not take long to clear the city. Now, only the cemetery remained.

"From the air, the cemetery contains various low level undead, two Skeletal Dragons, and an Elder Lich. While I deal with them, I would like the rest of the valkyries and the Einherjar to gather bodies from the city, including parts that belong to the undead. I will try to resurrect them once I have dealt with the threat."

"Too weak. Are you sure there is not something more powerful?"

"I could not sense any other evil presences, Hercules. For now, we must act and ask questions later."

With that, Iris flew off over the cemetery. She cast low tier area of effect holy spells to clear all of the skeletons.

She then flew to the Skeletal Dragons.

"[Holy Smite]!"

A bright beam of blue-white holy energy descended from the sky. It destroyed both Skeletal Dragons instantly.

 _I should probably question the Elder Lich. He was likely the mastermind behind this._

The lich was completely surprised that his Skeletal Dragons were destroyed.

"What? Skeletal Dragons are completely immune to magic! Who the hell are you, to just come here and ruin everything?"

"Who am I? I am the divine instrument of the one true God, the Ultimate Good. I have been called upon to enact his will, and I obey. Although, I do wish to know how a mere Elder Lich managed to cause this much destruction. Speak."

"Bitch! [Acid Javelin]!"

Iris made no effort to dodge. The low tiered spell simply bounced off.

"Very well. I never was good at intimidation. [Undead Binding]! I hope Raemond will be able to get some better information out of you."

The Elder Lich was completely bound in yellow energy. He could not move or speak. He was then transported to Olympus via [Gate].

 _That hardly took any time. I should probably help the rest gather remains._

 _..._

Looking for the remains throughout the entire city took about an hour. They had to collect everything from the streets as well as the cemetery. They also had to inspect the houses.

Eventually, everything that could be found was gathered to be in the radius of [Mass Revival], and Iris went into the center.

"[Mass Revival]!"

To Iris's relief, the rules of the spell had not changed. It seemed as if the entire city's population had been resurrected, as they filled the streets past what could see. The ones whose bodies or clothing had been destroyed, and turned into undead, had simple clothing on. All of them were quite confused, and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

She was also happy her ability to sense heroic deeds described in the Tome worked. She used magic to project her voice.

"Everyone! I am sorry that we could not save this city before you had to die! I am sure that many of you had to experience horrific deaths! However, the threat has been dealt with, and I have resurrected you. There are also some here who have acted heroically, allowing some of the people to escape. I will write your names on parchment, but I cannot say why."

A group of three came out of the horde, One of them was quite bulky, although the other two seemed plain.

"I do not want to ask more of-"

"Don't be silly. Helping people is just what I do."

"Thank you. When we… died, we managed to let one of our party to escape. His name is Ninya. Could you tell him that the city is fine?"

"Yes, of course. I will tell all the people that escaped from here that the city is now fine."

"Thank you!"

 _The problem is now solved. Although, it would be better to be more in the loop from now on, so we can solve problems._

…

When Jacob took the portal that Malphas created, he found himself on a road in the forest. The trees stood tall, almost blocking out all of the light. However, Jacob had [Darkvision] and was thus unaffected.

In front of him, he could see a village. It did not seem important or large. However, the most glaring detail is that the village was on fire.

 _Really? I thought I told Malphas that we would be peaceful, considering that the other Demon Gods got their asses handed to them. Although, I should have been the first to enter._

Soon, he saw a lone child running away from the village. He did not seem to notice the demon magic caster. He had brown hair, green eyes, and long pointy ears. Tears were dropping from his eyes.

 _An elf…a cute child…kill… Screw you Demon Jacob! I'll be damned if I ever hurt a child! Whoever caused this will pay._

Soon enough, some soldiers came from around a building. They appeared to be chasing the child.

 _I hope I can sate my demon blood with those bastards. I will lend my help to this village._

The child seemed to notice the demon mage, and froze. His entire face seemed to be one of fear.

The soldiers had similar expressions.

"[Hellflame]. [Lightning]"

A small flame came from Jacob's fingertip. It seemed unimpressive, but it disintegrated the knight that it came in contact with.

Afterwards, a bolt of lightning shot through the other knight.

"Child, I will save your village. I may look scary, but I will not harm you."

He was not entirely convinced, but he had little choice. His parents had told him that demons once tried to destroy the world, and that they would do favors for souls.

"If you want my soul, then you can have it. Just please, save my village!"

"I do not need your soul, or anything. Just think of me as an exception to most demons. Anyways, time is of the essence."

Jacob used his wings to fly over the village.

 _It looks like there are about 400 or so attackers. None of them are demons. Some of them seem to be clerics and other types of divine magic casters._

It seemed as if the attack had only just began, as most of the soldiers were outside of the village.

Jacob flew down, interrupting much of the army from entering the village. He shot some bolts of lightning towards those who were already in the village.

"Stop, or you will die."

"You damn demon!"

"Very well"

Jacob cast multiple high tier area of effect spells. He then summoned a few lesser demons to clear the rest. Only a few managed to survive, although that was only due to luck rather than being an indication of strength.

"I don't know who the hell sent you, but what gives you the right to burn down people's homes and kill them?"

The remaining forces were silent with fear.

 _I suppose I can send them to Malphas to get information._

The soldiers tried to run away, but Jacob summoned hellhounds to capture them.

"Bring them back through the portal."

Jacob turned around. While most of the village had burned down, it did not seem like there were too many casualties. The survivors were gathered behind the battle. While they were saved, they did not want to know what kind of price the demon would ask for.

"It seems that the demons you know of ask for souls. I am different, and will not ask for anything."

The villagers did not look convinced.

 _I hate being a demon. Are demons really so terrifying in this world? I guess I will have to just lie._

"In truth, I hate the country that those soldiers came from."

Finally, someone in the crowd spoke.

"You mean the Slaine Theocracy?"

"Yes. Simply killing them was enough of a reward for me. "

The villagers looked more relieved. Jacob smiled.

"Which direction is the Slaine Theocracy located?"

Some elf pulled out a map, and pointed into a direction.

Jacob flapped his leathery wings and flew in that direction.

 _Well, I said that I hate this 'Slaine Theocracy', but I don't know anything about them. I will have to learn more before I act. These soldiers could have been acting against orders, and certainly the civilians are innocent. Not that my demons would care about that._

…

The elf villagers gathered into a circle.

"He really didn't ask for anything, did he?"

"Maybe he told the truth. It makes sense for a demon to hate the Slaine Theocracy after all."

"Still though, this seems too lucky. Our nations are at war, our king refuses to lend his power, and then an extremely powerful demon shows up, one that hates the Slaine Theocracy. Is this just a part of his plan?"

"I am not sure. But still, our village is ruined. We will have to move away. We also can't bury all of those soldiers, so the undead are likely to spawn."

"We really do have to move then."

…

It was daytime. Destian and Castian were standing outside the city in their human forms. Ever since the events three weeks ago, the city had mostly returned to normal.

 _I guess that maybe I should trust my gut feeling. If I had, I could have saved the city before everyone had to die and get resurrected. I wonder if I actually have a sense for doing good because of what I wrote in that Tome._

Destian had visited the city several times since it was saved by Iris. He was grateful that Iris seemed to think of a good system on her own. She had the people she saw as heroic write their names in magical ink. Because resurrection would not work on those who died of old age, once they died naturally, they could go to Valhalla because of their past heroic death.

 _Any minute now, and Gazef should arrive._

In the distance, he could see a group of warriors on horseback.

"Well Castian. Let's visit the capital."


	7. City of Darkness: Part 1

On the day of Destian's visit, it was raining. The capital city of Re-Estize did not have many paved roads, and many places became muddy with the rain.

Destian had only brought Castian with him. He did not want to bring the Seven Virtues. Also, Destian and Castian did not equip their usual full plate. They wore more normal looking clothing to seem less like warriors as long as you ignored the swords by their side. This was to seem less threatening, as bringing military forces into the capital of another nation was probably not good for diplomacy. Not that Destian himself couldn't defeat the entire military force of the city, including the adventurers which he recently learned about, by himself. However, that was not something that the leadership of this country needed to know.

Destian and Castian decided to be in angel form, as hiding their identity while on a diplomatic mission could be considered rude, and Gazef and his men already knew that they were angels.

As Gazef, Destian, Castian, and Gazef's warrior band entered the streets of the city, Gazef turned around.

"It seems we have arrived early. Your meeting with King Lamposa III was scheduled for tomorrow. Feel free to look around the city in the meantime. Also… I know you've heard this countless times on our way here, but I cannot express my gratitude enough for saving E-Rantel."

"Ah, no no no. If I had been more vigilant, then I could have prevented the whole issue from happening in the first place. And also, it was one of my companions, Iris, who solved the problem, not me. We were lucky that everyone could be resurrected."

"It was a bit more than just everyone though, right?"

"Ah yes. I don't think Iris meant to resurrect many of the soldiers who died in war, but there wasn't a way to distinguish when they were turned into undead."

"Your resurrection magic is interesting. I think there is an adventurer in the city who can also cast such magic, but I heard the costs were jaw-dropping. Other than that, I don't know much about it."

"Really? Who is he?"

" _She_. She's the leader of Blue Rose, an all female adamantite-ranked adventurer team. Her name is Lakyus. She is probably on a mission right now, but if you wanted to try and look for her, she would likely be at the highest class inn in the city for adventurers. Do you want directions?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine. Also, it couldn't hurt to look around for a bit. Goodbye, I guess I'll see you tomorrow when I meet the King."

"Goodbye."

 _There are some questions I want to ask her. Like how a resurrection spell might not work on someone._

The reason for this is because there was a flaw in the Prison of Justice plan. Those who died only resurrected once or twice before the spell would not work. Some of them did not resurrect at all, such as Zack at level 5. Destian could not think of a reason why it would not work, but for now the surviving prisoners have been watched to make sure they don't die.

Destian and Castian detached from Gazef's group. Once they were some distance away, Destian turned around.

"Castian. There is something I need to talk to you about. I'm sure you've noticed it by now too."

"You mean the dark presence in this city?"

Destian knew, at least from his own world, that crime was more abundant in large cities. However, E-Rantel did not have nearly the same type of darkness as what he could feel here. He could feel it in several spots throughout the city, as well as in the palace. The palace seemed to have several shades of darkness, but for whatever reason, these shades gave Destian more chills than anything he found in the bandit lair.

"Yes. Don't make any sudden actions yet. I have a feeling that this is something that will have to be skillfully unraveled, rather than forcefully ripped apart. Although I trust your judgement, especially if you have to save someone's life."

"Why do you need to give me this advice now? You can always just tell me how to act."

"Well, there is another reason. Something you said a while back was actually disturbing."

"What? Please allow me to-"

"No, it was not a problem. I don't remember the exact words, but it implied that Olympus would not function well without me."

"Of course, your wisdom is unparalleled. We could never live up to your standards if you were to disappear."

"I'm only saying this because there is a small chance that I might die. I want you, and the other NPCs to learn a bit of independence should the worst happen. Therefore, we will be separated during our free time this week. I also won't allow you to contact me or anyone else in Olympus, barring an emergency for the time of our separation. You will use your own judgment for that time."

Destian saw the blood drain from Castian's face.

"I don't want you to die. Don't casually say something like that."

"It was only hypothe-"

"Please."

Destian noticed some tears coming out of Castian's silver eyes.

 _Shit… why didn't my gut feeling save me? Am I still in the right?_

"We can't live up to you, no matter how hard we try. Is there some evil that you are going to face that might kill you? One that is powerful enough that you need to bring the Shield of Midgard with you wherever you go? If so, then why do you need to face it alone? I, no, Olympus cannot simply let you die. Forgive me for asking this question, but are you hiding the presence of a great evil from us?"

"Castian. I am sorry for what I said. However, you have made me realize something. I will not die, Castian. That is a promise. As for why I bring the Shield, that is because I feel that underestimating this world would be a grave mistake. I do not know of the presence of a great evil. If I ever learn of such I thing, I would not hide it from Olympus. However, I still want us to split up for our free time, with the same rules I mentioned earlier. Even though I will not die, learning independence is still important."

Castian seemed to cheer up fast.

 _[Discern Lies] can be a pain to deal with, but it also makes me more convincing if I don't have to lie._

"I will act on my judgement for that time then."

"Goodbye."

…

Destian decided to try to look for this high class inn that Blue Rose might be staying at. Although none of the buildings looked particularly great. Everything seemed old.

Also, most of the people in the city simply gave him strange glances. Some of them stared at him.

 _I guess it's not surprising considering I have six silver wings sprouting out of my back. It also seemed like angels are only summoned monsters rather than an actual race in this world._

Destian continued to try to look for the inn with no luck.

 _Am I bad at finding things? I could ask someone, but it would feel weird after declining Gazef's offer._

It has been several hours by now. The sky was getting darker. Destian could have sworn that he traversed the entire city, but he was not sure considering he felt like he was seeing the same buildings over and over again.

 _Is this a magic city labyrinth? Everything's just changing to try and mess me up, I'm sure of it. Well,_ _I can always try it later tomorrow. It's not like I am in a hurry, and I am scheduled to stay here for at least a few weeks._

…

Castian was not originally sure what to do with is free time. However, he decided that he would look for people to help. Some eyed his wings nervously, but they allowed him to help nonetheless.

He helped some old women carry things with a smile. He was using his own judgement like his lord wanted him to, and he was helping.

There were some injured children that he healed. In only a few short hours, many people of the city loved him.

The sky was getting darker.

 _Should I head back to the house that was lended to us? Although, maybe there are more people to help._

He had already ignored a priest who complained about his excessive use of healing magic. If he has the power to help people, he should. What the priest said had meant nothing to him.

Castian decided that he would wander a bit more. After all, it couldn't hurt. He decided to travel down a narrow alleyway.

As he walked silently through the darkness, a sudden creaking noise rang out fifteen meters in front of him. A heavy iron door slowly opened up ahead, spilling its interior lights outside. Castian stopped and quietly observed the scene in front of him.

When the door was opened all the way, a person's face came into view. Although he could only discern the silhouette because of the backlight, it was probably a man. He appeared to examine his surroundings and, failing to notice Castian, went back inside.

Then a heavy sack was thrown out the door and crashed into the ground. Castian could feel the evil aura from where the sack was thrown from. Also, from what he could guess, the contents of the sack was a human.

 _I have to help._

Castian walked up to the sack. As he approached, the sack opened up to reveal a human girl in a terrible condition. He expected a human to be in the sack, but not in such a condition.

"[Heal]"

For now, the girl was healed, although she still needed some new clothing and a bath. After being healed, she became unconscious. Castian decided that he would take her to their rented house. As he was about to leave, a voice called out to him.

"Hey you, where did you come from?"

"I do not need to inform someone like you. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Castian used his wings to fly away, holding the girl he had just saved.

Although the man said many things, the one that stood out the most to Castian was "Don't mess with the Eight Fingers!"

...

Castian managed to go to their temporary home. He opened the door, and Destian was in the main room.

"Hello Castian. What did you do today?"

Soon afterwards, he noticed the girl in the sack.

"Who-"

"I don't know her name. However, she was in trouble so I saved her. She was in terrible condition, so I healed her and she became unconscious. We probably need to bathe her, as well as give her new clothing."

Destian felt a bit awkward. Bathing a girl? He should have brought a girl with them so he wouldn't have to do something so weird.

"I understand. I can prepare clothes and food for her. If in the meantime you bathed her, that would be an efficient use of time."

"Yes. I will do so at once."

 _Dodged a bullet there. Still, I wonder what happened to that girl for her to be in such a state to where she needed to be rescued? Maybe I shouldn't ask her. It might restore traumatic memories._

Destian looked in his inventory for some clothing. For whatever reason, he did have a good dress that was the right size. To his horror, he also found women's underwear.

 _Why is this in my inventory? Did someone prank me before they left and I only now noticed? I should pay more attention to my inventory._

He also took out some beef jerky out of his inventory. Unfortunately he couldn't cook at all since he came to this world, and he only carried some food around with him. This was more out of paranoia than necessity as angels did not require food. This did not stop Destian from being extra careful.

 _I hope she isn't a vegetarian._

Destian could still hear the sounds of water as the girl was being bathed. He knew that Castian would not be awkward at all because he was the embodiment of the Seven Virtues, which were the opposite of the Seven Deadly Sins. Because one of the sins was Lust, he figured that Castian probably wouldn't even think twice about the fact that he was bathing a girl.

Or he just sentenced his creation to some horrible experience out of selfishness.

Just as Destian was having guilt destroy him from the inside, Castian appeared carrying the girl with a towel wrapped around her. There was also a bucket filled with dirty water.

"I have the clothing and food ready."

"Thank you. But where did the underwear come from?"

"It, um, came from my inventory, but I actually don't know how it got there."

"Ah, I see."

Destian was beginning to appreciate the fact that the angels had the [Discern Lies] passive. They would understand an awkward situation as long as he told them the truth of what happened. This meant that misunderstandings, the thing that Destian despises in both real life and in story plots, would not happen among his angels.

They got the girl dressed, and laid her in bed until she would wake up. Beef jerky was placed next to her.

Castian then told Destian what he did for the entire day.

Destian nodded, but he began to feel bad.

 _I was just lost for the entire day. I didn't even think about the fact that I could help others using healing magic._

Castian then began to describe the events that lead up to him saving the girl.

"So, he said something about the Eight Fingers when you left? Perhaps they are some sort of criminal organization."

"I thought so as well. They may be responsible for the darkness in this city."

"Well, you did well. Maybe they will come to us and save us the trouble."

…

It was now the day that the meeting was going to take place. The girl woke up sometime in the morning. She didn't talk much, but Castian and Destian reassured her that she was safe. Her name turned out to be Tsuare. Destian realized that she would have trouble chewing beef jerky and instead took some soup from Olympus. It didn't appear that she had any family to return to, so for now she would stay at the house. Castian and Destian already agreed that she would be given housing in Olympus after their time in the capital. But there was also the problem that due to her traumatic experiences, she did not want to go outside to where other humans were.

Therefore, she was left inside the house as Destian and Castian went to their meeting.

Destian could not help but feel dread as he approached the palace. It was like walking into the jaws of a beast.

 _I should be able to tell in finer detail who is evil once we get inside._

Destian had wanted to go alone, but he was at least comfortable around Castian, so he dragged him with. Castian did not seem to mind.

The closer he got to the palace, the more he felt like he wanted to run away. It was a different kind of evil than the bandits. Destian was not sure what it meant. Maybe it was corruption because political officials were supposed to be here.

There was also something else that he felt that was different still. Whatever it was, it made his skin crawl.

Still, what he was going to discuss was absolutely necessary.

He and Castian entered the palace. There seemed to be more ceremonial guards, as they were receiving someone important, but Destian was not technically part of a country, and so that made things more complicated.

At the door, there was Gazef.

 _At least it's someone I know._

Destian waved, and Gazef waved back.

"Hello. Although I guess I just saw you yesterday."

"Ah, yes. King Lamposa III is ready. I'll take you to him."

…

 _I have no idea how to act in a diplomatic situation._

This is what Destian realized soon after he started. He realized he should have thought about it earlier, or at least asked about it.

He did none of these things.

 _Oh well, how bad could it be?_

He and Castian were now in front of the King of the Kingdom. There were also many other nobles around. Most of them seemed to be the source of a lot of the evil he felt earlier. However, the scarier, more unknown part, was still not present at this meeting.

 _I wonder what kind of individual would produce the aura I felt earlier?_ _I'm not sure I want to meet that person._

"Hello King Ramposa III. My name his Destian, and my companion here is Castian. We are from the city of Olympus. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes, you may proceed."

"First, I would like Olympus to be officially recognized as a sovereign nation. If you do that, then we can have official diplomatic agreements."

"I do not have the power to give an answer right away. However, Gazef has spoken highly of you, not to mention the most recent incident in E-Rantel. I am curious what you had in mind. Let's say hypothetically, Olympus is now an official country. What would you discuss then?"

"Well, the fact remains that the City of Olympus floats over Kingdom territory. I knew this would likely cause a dispute, so I would like to solve that problem. I want the airspace above the territory, but not the land itself. The only land that my country will need is some small patch of land below Olympus to build something for trade as well as receiving foreign emissaries."

There seemed to be some more discussion among the nobles present. Destian payed no attention to them.

"Also, I do not expect to simply be given this for free. While I could bring up the incident in E-Rantel, saving that city was simply common sense considering what Olympus is capable of. In short, I would like to provide military assistance in wars that you did not start. Similar to a defensive pact, but with no obligation from you. I have written down the details on paper if you want to look that over when you discuss."

Destian handed a roll of paper to an assistant, who delivered it to the King.

"Hmm… although I assume you know of the annual wars between the Empire and the Kingdom, Why side with us?"

"Well, there are several reasons. In part, it is because the Empire is the aggressor. If they know that Olympus will be aiding the Kingdom, then I don't think they will declare war in the first place. I don't like war, and so I am trying to prevent it as much as reasonable. Also, I do like your Warrior-Captain. He is definitely a great man."

"Ah, I see. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"I believe that was all. I know it will likely take some time to prepare an answer, so I will wait."

"Very well. We will try to make a decision within several weeks."

…

As Destian exited the palace, he sighed in relief.

 _They still need to make the decision. However, my terms were quite generous. The King, at least, seems like a decent guy. That must mean that the corruption is with the nobles. I hope they don't screw this up._

Still, he felt that his worries were mostly invalid. Now that they were free, he and Castian split up.

 _This time I will find Blue Rose!_

This time, however, Destian did try to pay attention to see if anyone needed healing. He did not find anyone who needed it though.

Eventually, Destian got lost again. After a while he bumped into a boy who was clearly not a civilian. He had some basic armor on as well as a sword at his waist. He also had hardly any trace of evil aura at all. Destian almost thought he disabled his passive for a second.

"Ah, sorry about that."

"No problem..."

The boy seemed to look at him suspiciously.

"Surprised because I have wings? I am an angel after all."

"Um… are you Destian?"

"Yes. Although, how do you know my name?"

"Gazef has told me a lot of things about you. Also, by now, what happened in E-Rantel has spread around, so one could say that everyone is talking about you right now. And forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, but I am Climb."

 _He seems nice. Maybe I should ask him for help._

"Ah, Climb. I was looking for Blue Rose. Do you if they are in the city right now?"

"You're looking for them? I was actually just about to meet up with some of their members."

 _Perfect!_

"If you could lead me to them, then I would appreciate that."

"Sure."

...

Castian had made it back to the house in check in on Tsuare. She was still fine, although she was practicing cooking. Tsuare didn't want to simply be a guest, she wanted to help out as well.

Therefore, she was cooking using some raw materials from Olympus. The entire house was also cleaned.

"Wel… come... back... Cas… tian."

"Are you doing we-"

Suddenly a knocking sound could be heard.

"Tsuare, it would be best if you stayed hidden."

Castian approached and opened the door. In front of him he saw some despicable men.

One was a man who was dressed rather well, and had a fair amount of fat on his body. He was surrounded on both sides by the kingdom's soldiers.

The other was a man with pale skin and black clothing. Compared to the others, he seemed like a man who has more combat experience.

Castian knew these men were vile. If he had to guess, they were criminals as they gave of a similar aura as the bandits.

"Who are you?"

"I am the patrol officer Stafan Hevish."

 _A lie._

"We have received a report that an employee of a certain store was kidnapped by a four winged angel. As this residence is the only place with such an angel, we have come to investigate."

"No."

With that, Castian simply slammed the door.

Knocking could be heard once again. Then a voice was yelling outside.

"Open up! Or else we will have to use force! Although we can deal with this cleanly."

Castian did not want to have the door broken. He was curious as for what deal they would make, but if he had to return Tsuare to her horrible conditions, he could not accept it.

Reluctantly, Castian opened the door.

"We can cover this up as long as you return the girl and give us money to compensate for her time not working. It would be about 500 gold pieces. I know that if this got out, then surely your king would be upset. It would interfere with your diplomatic relationship with the Kingdom heavily."

Castian had already decided no, as he knew they were fakes. However, he figured they would not give up easily. Then the pale man started to talk.

"Hevish, since we already said everything that we came here to say, how about we come back in two days to hear his reply? Will that be fine, Castian?"

"Yes."

After the group left, Castian also left. He had to think a bit more about what to do now that this situation had come up. It was not serious enough to be called an emergency yet. Castian figured that they were likely related to this Eight Fingers organization.

…

Climb led Destian to the inn. It was the inn for adventurers. The place had lodgings, a stable, and a yard large enough to swing a sword in. Behind its splendid outward appearance was an equally beautiful, decorated interior. The rooms were even fitted with windows made of clear glass.

As the highest class inn in the Kingdom, it was a place where adventurers who were confident in their skill and could afford the expensive lodging costs gathered.

Climb and Destian ignored the guard, and walked in.

"Is the topic you're going to discuss something I should not be a part of?"

"No. They should have heard of you by now, so I don't think they will mind."

Climb and Destin walked towards the people they needed to speak to.

"Yo, cherry boy! And who… ah that must be Destian."

Climb and Destian walked up to the extremely muscular woman and the masked child.

"It has been a long time, Gagaran, Evileye."

 _Evileye… kind of a weird name. Although they both don't seem evil._

"Yeah, long time no see. What, did you come here because you wanted to be embraced by me. Although why is Destian here as well?"

"Ah, um, I believe Climb had something important to tell you that is unrelated to me."

"Correct. I am here because of a request from Aindra."

"Huh? From the leader?"

"Yes. I will deliver her message. 'It seems we'll have to move soon. I will explain the details when I return. Be ready for battle immediately.'"

"I got it. Hmm, you're sure going through a lot of trouble for something so trivial. Although why are you here, Destian?"

"I heard from Gazef that the leader of Blue Rose could cast resurrection magic. So I was looking for Blue Rose out of curiosity. Although it looks like you're leader isn't here, so maybe I should leave."

The masked child, presumably Evileye, spoke.

"Actually, I do have a few questions for you."

"Ok, then I guess that I'll stay."

"Is it true that you managed to resurrect the population of E-Rantel after they were killed, and some of them were turned into undead? There are some rumors that say it was done with a single spell."

"It was actually my companion Iris who used that spell. Although the rest of it is true."

"It was a single spell? I find that hard to believe."

"It is true. I am also capable of casting that spell, although Iris can cast it better. She specializes in resurrection magic. Some things that she can accomplish with that spell include a wider area of effect, shorter cast time, being able to use it multiple times a day, and a chance to provide items such as potions or enchanted weapons, based on the recipient's lev-"

Destian made a fake cough.

"-strength. Those who are stronger get better items if they are lucky, while a civilian would only get simple clothing. When I use the spell, it doesn't have those effects though."

"What tier of spell is that? 8th tier?"

 _Well, it's a super tier spell. Those are different from the rest with their rules, and I don't know if she has heard of that tier._

"Well, it's not a numbered tier, so explaining it fully would take a while."

"Still, I am curious."

 _It should be fine to talk about super tier spells, right?_

Destian turned his head. The inn was rather crowded with various adventurers, and he wasn't sure if he should just talk details about a potential trump card when there could be someone listening who would take advantage of it. It is also possible that someone not present would get the information out of someone here who listened, either by force or accidentally.

"I'm not sure if I should discuss it here."

Evileye moved around in her robe. As she did so, suddenly, the noise from their surroundings fell distant. It was like a thin curtain had been draped over them and the table.

"People shouldn't be able to eavesdrop now. I have activated a trivial item."

"I could have used a similar item. But I guess now there isn't anything stopping me, if you are that curious. And my sense as an angel says that you are all trustworthy, although I will ask you to keep all this a secret to people you can't trust completely. Is that fine?"

They all nodded.

"Well then."

 _I feel like I have been hyping this up too much. They'll certainly be let down._

"The spell is what is called a super tier spell. It is a kind of spell that is stronger than 10th tier spells by a significant margin."

"Really? Does that mean you can cast spells of the 10th tier as well?"

"Yes. However, as for why it isn't known as an 11th tier is because of some drawbacks and rules that make it unique compared to most spells. In the time that someone could learn three other spells, that same person would only be able to learn a single super tier spell. Therefore, it can limit someone's diversity. Also, the cast time for a super tier spell makes it not practical to use in combat unless the caster is properly protected. There is a type of item that can negate the cast time, but I no longer have the means of obtaining it. Therefore, I wouldn't use it unless I had to. When someone first learns a super tier spell, they can only use it once a day. With enough training, this can be increased to four times a day. Although the resurrection spell mentioned earlier is more of an exception. It also doesn't consume mana. And… I think that's all."

"Those spells do seem strange. Although I am surprised that spells exist that are stronger than the 10th tier. And even more surprised that someone can cast those spells. How did you do it?"

 _Ah sure, I just leveled up, gained XP, and choose spells from a menu. I'm sure I won't get any strange looks if I say that._

"Uh… I don't know. I kind of just… learned them. I guess I practiced spells and fighting a lot with monsters while I adventured with some companions."

"I see. Still, to my knowledge, no one has been able to use 10th tier spells. The highest tier that a human has been capable of is the 6th tier. Therefore, I have doubts."

"Do you want a demonstration? Maybe I could use a high tier healing spell on you."

Evileye seemed to flinch, but it was barely noticeable.

"Um.. n-"

"It can't hurt, right?"

Perhaps if Destian was slower, or if he took a hint based on social clues, then he could have avoided an extremely awkward situation. However, he did not meet this criteria. When he used [Greater Heal], the result was Evileye's steaming corpse.

 _Oh shit!_


	8. City of Darkness: Part 2

_That wasn't supposed to happen…_ _Is she undead or something?_

"Um… I am very sorry about that. I didn't know that she is… well..."

 _Maybe I shouldn't say it with Climb around. I don't want to cause more trouble for Evileye than I already have._

"It should be alright, considering that you can just use that 'super' tier resurrection spell. Although I can't say I am happy right now."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

 _If I have learned something, it is that just because my gut isn't saying anything doesn't mean I can proceed without caution._

A massive yellow dome shaped magic circle surrounded Destian, extending about ten meters away.

The magic circles had various symbols on them, and rotated around Destian.

"This will take some time to complete. Also, I will give you guys a few items as compensation for this, as well as owing you a favor. Once again I am sorry for my blunder."

Climb, however, seemed confused.

"What happened? Why did she die?"

"Ah, I believe I used the [Greater Harm] spell rather than [Greater Heal]."

"I see."

"Climb, when I am finished, could you leave the sound barrier for a few minutes?"

"Yes. I'm sure you have your reasons, so I won't ask why."

"Thanks."

 _Now, what should I give them? I don't think a healing potion would be good for Evileye considering what just happened. I guess I could give them some low level equipment. It feels cheap, but it will probably be better than what they have._

After a while, Destian could feel that the spell was ready.

"[Mass Revival]."

In order to not alarm everyone in the inn with the flashy holy explosion, Destian decided to use it's single target function. This changed the visual to being a ray of holy energy focused on Evileye. The holy aspect was purely cosmetic, Destian was not vaporizing her body further. Destian also thought about using [True Resurrection], but that spell would probably resurrect her back as a human, while [Mass Revival]'s affect depended on the will of the user.

Thankfully, the spell worked and Evileye got up from the ground. Climb then left the 'sound bubble.'

"I am extremely sorry about the inconvenience. It was my fault entirely."

 _I am pretty bad at apologizing. I'm sure if it was Jacob, he would be on his hands and knees. Well, I doubt Jacob would even be that careless around a child._

Evileye did not respond.

 _Ah I really screwed up this time. I wonder how painful it was to be burned by a healing spell._

"Well, I guess that I'll just leave now. I understand if you don't exactly want to talk after that."

As he was getting up to leave, Evileye called out.

"Wait. Why did you resurrect me?"

Destian turned around.

"Huh?"

 _What? Was I not supposed to?_

"You know I am undead now. I wouldn't have expected an angel to help an undead."

Destian put his hand on his chin.

"Well, I never really thought about that. I don't think it is something that actually matters. I have met plenty of the living who have been far worse than you. I also had a brother who turned into a demon."

"An angel who turned into a demon?"

 _Well, this is going to get complicated. I guess I will have to change some of the facts so they make sense._

"He was actually human once, and so was I. At some point, my brother Jacob became an extremely powerful mage adventurer. He tried to get me to adventure, but I preferred the life of a..."

 _Farmer? No, screw farming. I would hate that._

"... city guard. Eventually he convinced me, and even gave me an item to turn into an angel. This was because I was a pretty crappy fighter, and becoming an angel helped with that. I even learned divine magic. Some years later, Jacob became bored of adventuring and retired. About a month ago, I came in contact with him again, and learned that he became a demon. He was still a good person though."

 _At least I hope. I guess I don't actually know, but it is hard the imagine an 'Evil' Jacob._

"Anyways, I won't be able to give you guys the compensation items now. If each member of Blue Rose could maybe make a request of the type of item they want, write it down, and give it to me, that would be good. And I guess Climb can ask for something as well."

"Our equipment is already good quality."

"Assume I will give you something better. And I wasn't exactly expecting this conversation to be so long, so I'll be leaving now. Goodbye."

Destian left the inn, and then after he went around the corner, he teleported outside of the city.

"This should be a good spot. [Summon Monster: Dominion Authority]!"

Naturally, a Dominion Authority angel very similar to Pythagoras appeared.

Destian then flew over to the large mass of wings and touched it.

"[Angel Domination]. [Gate]. Use that gate and report to Pythagoras that you are the most recent Dominion Authority created."

"At once, my lord."

Following the E-Rantel incident, he took pen and paper and wrote down what his gut told him. Surprisingly enough, he actually wrote down a in depth plan. Part of this plan included making an army of angels. Because friendly fire was enabled, and an angel controlled by [Angel Domination] lasted forever, he could create permanent summons. This could also be achieved by sacrificing a Heaven's Feather, although Destian did not want to use these up. However, Destian was not a specialized summoner. The most powerful angels he could summon were the angels from [Pantheon], however he decided that his new army would be made of Dominion Authority angels.

An army of angels that can't be recognized, or an army of the most powerful angels known to man. It is not hard to guess which will be more respected and feared.

 _Let's just hope this works out._

…

Castian once again was walking in the streets of Re-Estize. After he had left the house, he noticed that five people were following him. Presumably from the Eight Fingers organization.

Up ahead, he noticed a crowd forming. There was laughter. Some people in the crowd were remarking that someone was going to be killed.

Castian did not hesitate. He flew over the crowd, and saw several men in ragged clothes were all kicking a boy.

The boy was bloody and unconscious.

Like trying to light a match in the rain, a flicker of anger appeared for a second within Castian but quickly dissipated. Under his breath, he whispered:

"[Power Word: Mass Stun]"

The men who were beating the boy all collapsed. Castian then flew down to the boy.

"[Heal]. There, you should be better now."

Castian then left, having solved the problem efficiently. After a few minutes, he noticed that seven people were following him as opposed to the five from earlier.

 _Isn't one of them Brain Unglaus? I didn't expect to find him again. Although I should probably deal with the men from the Eight Fingers at some point._

Castian made a turn on the road and walked into a dark alleyway. None of his followers gave up.

 _Hmm…. perhaps I should make the first move?_

Just as he was about to unsheathe the sword at his waist, a young boy's voice called out.

"Excuse me"


	9. City of Darkness: Part 3

Climb had just left the inn after his conversation with Evileye and Gagaran. After Destian had left, Climb continued to talk with him.

He mentioned a spar he had with Gazef earlier in the day. Evileye also talked extensively about Destian's magic. After all, to her knowledge, there was no mention of 'super' tier spells anywhere, not even in the Nameless Book of Spells.

Climb was mildly curious why he had to stay out of the conversation for a while, but it did not bother him enough for him to ask.

On his way back to the palace, Climb noticed a crowd forming with two guards awkwardly staring. From the sounds coming from within, things did not seem well.

"What are you two doing?"

"Who the-"

"I'm off duty."

"We think there's been some sort of commotion."

"You guys wait here."

As he started to push through the crowd, Climb noticed an angel fly above him.

 _Is that Destian? No, Destian has six wings._

Climb pushed through the crowd and found about five grown men collapsed on the ground. The angel then proceeded to use healing magic on a beaten up boy in the center. It was likely that those men were the cause of the boy's injuries.

 _How did the men collapse? Was that angel able to defeat them that quickly?_

The angel then flew out of the crowded area. Climb quickly ran up to the boy. The boy was still bloody, but his injuries were gone.

Although the healing magic should insure there would no longer be problems with the boy, he should still be brought to the temple just in case. Climb signaled the two guards he had on standby. It seems they called for more as the two guards were accompanied by three more men.

"Take this child to the temple."

"What happened here?"

"There was violence. An angel came and used healing magic so there should not be any problems, but take him just in case."

"Yes, understood!"

"I assume you can find out what happened here from a witness who saw it from the beginning."

"I will do as you say."

Climb, leaving those matters to the guards proceeded to follow the angel. By the time he was able to push his way out of the crowd, he saw that the angel was walking on foot. This angel then made a turn into an alleyway. Climb followed.

From the back, Climb could see that the angel had four silver wings as well as white hair. His clothing was simple, not as intricate or fancy as noble clothing, and there was a sheathed sword at his waist. Climb, looking at the back of the angel, wanted to speak. However, whenever he gathered the courage to do so, he lowered his head. This angel was different from Destian, as he emitted a pressure that Climb felt would overpower him.

Although Climb couldn't have known this, Castian was completely on guard in preparation for an attack, while Destian was completely relaxed. This difference produced the pressure that Climb felt.

The angel turned into even darker paths. Climb wanted to pull out the hair from his head, as he was clearly tailing this angel. He was likely a friend of Destian, although he didn't know his name.

Eventually they turned into an alleyway with no one in sight. Climb found the courage to finally speak.

"Excuse me."

The angel turned around, revealing silver eyes that matched his wings.

"Hello there. May I help you in some way?"

"My name is Climb, a soldier of this country. I came here to give you my sincere thanks for doing what I should have done in my stead."

"I see. Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Truthfully, although I am embarrassed to admit it, I followed you. Actually, I don't even mind if you were to laugh at my forward request, but if it's okay with you, could you teach me whatever you used to knock out all of those men?"

"You are warrior, correct? I used a powerful spell to knock out those men instantly. You don't seem like a paladin or a cleric. While it is unlikely that I could teach you that particular spell, I'm sure I could find some other way to help. Although why did you wish to learn that spell?"

"I am training to become stronger."

"Do you wish to become stronger for your own sake or for the sake of another?"

Castian could already guess what Climb would say, although he wanted to make sure of it for himself.

With no hesitation, Climb replied.

"For another."

Castian smiled.

"Very well. However, right now is not a good time. There were six other people who followed me here. One of them is fine, although the remaining five are all criminals. Actually, I would appreciate if if you came out, Brain Unglaus."

A blue haired warrior, Brain Unglaus, came out from behind a corner.

"I wouldn't have expected to find you here, Unglaus."

"I was surprised myself. I believe you were one of the angels that was with Destian, but it is hard to tell without your armor."

"Yes, my name is Castian. Is there any particular reason why you are here?"

"There are several reasons. First, Gazef told me how Destian saved his life, and I would like you to give my thanks to him. Also, there was curiosity on how you defeated those men without doing anything, although that has been answered."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, why were you hiding?"

Brain paused for a little while before answering.

"Truthfully, I was afraid of your strength. If you are even half as strong as Destian, which it seemed based on those men you knocked out, I wouldn't stand a chance. I knew you were likely a good person based on how you saved that boy, but..."

Castian understood what he was saying. Brain was not an innocent man. Raemond had observed him using divination magic, and was able to tell that he killed plenty of people without proper justification. According to Raemond, he wanted to become stronger for just himself. It would not be strange if he felt that a good person such as Castian may not be friendly towards him. However, now Brain seemed different than from when he first saw him. Perhaps Destian took away his desire to become strong with a crushing defeat, and so he made Brain a better person because of it. Maybe there was even more behind Destian's seemingly strange decision that night.

 _He truly does have divine wisdom. I should not forget that._

"I understand, Unglaus. Destian, however, saw something in you. It would be best if you figured out what that was at some point. Although that is not important right now. It seems some new guests have arrived."

Three men revealed themselves. They each wore a chain shirt and held a bladed weapon in their thick leather gloves.

"They are here because of me. I will deal with them."

Castian was about to start the fight when Climb asked, "Before that, are they the criminals you talked about earlier?"

"Yes. Maybe after this I can explain the full story."

 _Hmm… There are two more in hiding. I will just take them all out with that spell._

"[Power Word: Mass Stun]!"

Suddenly the three men collapsed. Castian moved quickly while they fell to make sure they would not fall on their own poisoned weapons. There was also the sound of men falling behind them, but it was out of sight.

 _None of them were strong enough to resist. Not that I would have expected anything different. Not even the strongest humans in Olympus can resist that spell._

"Everything's taken care of now. It should be fine if you two want to leave now."

"You said there was a story behind this?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose I can tell you."

Castian then talked about everything. He talked about how he found Tsuare, her condition, what the man said when he left, and then his encounter with Stafan Hevish and his men.

"Eight Fingers? I believe that is some sort of big criminal organization."

"I thought so as well, although I am unfamiliar with many things. I believe it would be best if we got more information from these assassins."

Castian walked off. He shook one of the assassins awake.

"Tell me what you know of the Eight Fingers."

"I will not."

Castian frowned. He did not like having to torture people for information unlike Raemond. Thankfully, Castian had the perfect item for this situation. His hand entered the void for a second and pulled out a Wand of [Charm Person]. He then used it on the assassin.

"Tell me what you know of the Eight Fingers."

This time, the assassin did not hold back, and told the group everything he knew. They learned that they were assassins from the Eight Fingers like Castian had expected. They were trained by the 'Six Arms,' the strongest members of the security group. They were following Castian in order to kill him.

"Are the Six Arms actually strong?"

"Yes. I heard that each one rivals the strength of adamantite ranked adventurers, although we do not know what they look like."

"Climb, since you're a soldier, could you bring these assassins to wherever arrested criminals go. There are also two more people around the corner behind us who were also knocked out."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will assault the brothel. I'm sure my master Destian would do the same. Also because they kidnapped others, I will have to go immediately."

"Ahhhh, wait Castian. If it's okay with you, then please allow me to help! Of course, only with your approval."

"I agree as well, Castian. As Renner's subordinate, safeguarding the capital's public order is my obvious duty. If the Kingdom's people are suffering, I will save them with my sword."

"Hmm… do you mind telling me more about this Renner person?"

"She's… a very benevolent person. She would be crying if she knew that her people were suffering in this way."

"I see. Someday I would like to meet her, but not now. If you two truly wish to come with, then I see no problems. Unglaus will probably be fine, but even with my power, I cannot guarantee your safety Climb."

"I am aware of the dangers."

"Hey Climb, you ever heard of only being a burden? Well, from Castian's point of view, there's probably not too much of a difference between you and me."

"That is not what I meant. I am simply not omnipresent and may not be able to watch everyone all of the time."

"I'm prepared."

"I see. Then I suggest we leave at once."

 _Worst case scenario is that I have to resurrect somebody, but the pain of death is not something I would want Climb to experience._

...

King Lamposa III was sitting on the throne, carefully examining the details of the scroll that was given to him by Destian. This scroll was passed between all of the nobles present. The terms were generous, almost too generous. It might have been suspicious if the person who gave him the scroll was not an angel.

There were some key restrictions however.

Olympus would not aid in the conquering of territory unless it was to liberate territory previously conquered.

Olympus retained the right on how many troops they could send, however Destian would guarantee his personal presence on the battlefield. If Destian was as strong as Gazef claimed, then he would provide a great advantage regardless of the amount of troops he sent.

Soldiers resurrected by Olympus were not allowed to be sent back to the battlefield against their will.

In return, Olympus was only asking for airspace as well as a small, practically insignificant amount of land. There was also a trade agreement mixed in. Notable foods from Olympus include Angel Food Cake, Angel Hair Pasta, and Angel Fish. None of the nobles were sure what exactly these foods were, but they were allowed to ask for a sample if they were curious.

Despite this, the nobles were arguing over pointless things such as how the angels did not wear proper clothing in the presence of the king, and that some of their manners were improper. Perhaps it would be easier to make a decision if the angels offered to conquer the Empire for them, but that was not the case.

The King realized that this treaty would help the Kingdom by a large amount, as they would not have to draft as many villagers to fight the Empire. The importance of enacting this treaty was not insignificant.

…

In front of Castian was a thick metal door. Once they arrived to the brothel entrance, they decided to split up. Castian would take the front entrance, while Brain and Climb took a side entrance. Castian allowed this, as he did not want criminals to escape, and because he realized that Climb and Brain wanted to help. If he were to take care of everything on his own, then he would be insulting their resolve, as well as make them feel worthless.

The metal door was nothing to Castian. He unsheathed the sword at his waist. This sword was not his main weapon, but it was still powerful. The metal was pure white, and was glowing faintly. Castian stabbed the door with the sword. The metal that came in contact with the sword melted instantly. Castian's sword did not radiate heat, but it still transferred heat energy on contact. As he moved the sword side to side, the heat caused the door to melt completely. Castian stepped over the pile of molten goo to enter the brothel.

As soon as he entered, there was a hallway with a large man with spiked hair. His eyes and mouth were wide open. Seeing something like that was practically unbelievable for the man.

"[Power Word: Stun]"

The man simply collapsed on the ground. There were further questioning voices, but Castian ignored them.

Stepping over the man, he entered a larger room with two men looking at him with fear. From Tsuare, Castian learned that the main shop was in a basement, but the entrance to the basement could not be seen.

"Where is the entrance to the basement?"

The two men simply flattened their backs against the wall in an effort to get farther away from Castian. Castian sighed.

"[Power Word: Stun]."

One of the men collapsed completely.

"Do tell me, and I will let you live. I can always wake up the other person."

Castian had no intention of killing them, but his tactic seemed to work.

"I-Its o-o-o-over t-there! That is the secret entrance!"

The man pointed to a place on the floor, and it did seem that the seams were different.

"Very well. [Power Word: Stun]."

The second man collapsed on the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Castian walked up to the point of the secret entrance and cut out a hole to enter from. He descended a dark stairway, and eventually opened a door.

What he saw completely disgusted him. While it was almost impossible for Castian to feel anger, he felt it nonetheless, and it burned in his stomach.

"Truly despicable. Perhaps those bandits engaged in similar practices."

"What? How are-"

Before he could continue, Castian chopped the back of Stafan's neck causing him to become unconscious. Castian felt he did not deserve to be knocked out by a spell. He then lifted the man's naked body from on top of the horribly beaten woman, and then healed her. He then put a blanket over the woman's naked body.

 _I'm sure Destian would want me to bring this guy to Olympus._

Castian did not even have the slighted objection to this idea. He was now beginning to understand more of his master's words. Some people don't deserve a second chance.

"[Gate]"

Castian then pushed Stafan through the half oval of light.

"I hope you land in level 6."

…

Raemond was sitting idly reading in his own room. Recently, with his master's permission, he began reading many of the books in the library of Olympus. He had hoped that perhaps he could find inspiration as well as think of values such as justice. Surely the books kept by his gods would help.

He was not disappointed.

"What a fine torture technique. I'm sure with healing magic we could replicate something similar on humans."

Raemond then felt a dark presence in his courtroom.

"It's time for a new prisoner. How interesting."

Raemond set down his book and proceeded to the courtroom.

When he entered, he found the subject unconscious and naked. As soon as Raemond set his eyes upon him, he was filled with rage which caused his fingers to tremble slightly. This feeling then quickly dissipated, and a very cold smile appeared on Raemond's face.

"Hmm… a good test subject. Perhaps I will be able to refine this technique to fit the limitations of humans before I use it to break the will of the strong. Angels, bring him to the torture chamber. I will send him to level 6 after we are done."

The angels did not hesitate. They all understood roughly the fate of this man, but they also knew that Raemond had the most understanding of how evil this person really was. They lifted his body and brought it over to the torture chamber.

Those guarding could only hear screams.


	10. City of Darkness: Part 4

Castian sat on the ground and stared for nearly a minute.

 _It is done._

He had gathered up the rest of the criminals in the shop, and rescued the other victims. It did not take long, but he wasn't staring mindlessly because of that.

He was afraid.

 _Was that wrath that I just felt?_

When Castian and his group arrived at the brothel, he promised Climb that he would capture anyone important. Although, when he found the most important person in the brothel, he lost control.

 _Sorry Climb._

By now, Castian has cooled down. He stared because he did not know what to think about his previous actions. He was afraid because for a small moment, he was not in control of himself. He, who was supposed to be the embodiment of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, let himself feel wrath. And now he was afraid when he was supposed to be brave and fearless.

And yet, if he could repeat those events, he would not want to change a thing. He had tried to tell himself otherwise, but [Discern Lies] triggered. He was lying to himself. He knew Raemond would be even more furious at this man. He could… _trust_ … Raemond to do things to that man that Castian would not dare.

 _What should I do? I… don't know if I can show this part of me to Destian. How would he react when his creation failed at what he was supposed to be? No, he would be kind. But how would he really feel? My title… is meaningless._

Castian felt a tear slide down his face and drop to the ground.

 _Climb might be in trouble. I shouldn't be wasting time here._

Castian quickly got onto his feet, and wiped his face.

He ran through the basement area, and eventually found the exit staircase. He did not want to cause structural damage to the place, so he couldn't run too fast or hard.

When he exited the basement, the three people from earlier were still unconscious. It would be unlikely that people of their level would be able to wake up soon after taking a [Power Word: Stun], and so Castian could leave them be.

By now, the molten goo of the metal door had cooled off. Castian exited through the main entrance. He then found the side entrance that Climb and Brain had entered through.

For Castian, he felt he was taking too long. If Climb actually was in a life or death situation, then every second could mean life or death. While Climb could be resurrected, Castian would like to save him from death if he could.

In the room, he found a few dead bodies. There was also a secret looking entrance that seemed to be forcibly opened. There was a staircase leading down, and now Castian could hear some voices.

"…Um, can't we take him with us?"

"Cocco Doll, please give it a rest. There's a good chance that this brat's allies are through that door. And even if we do take him with us, he's probably just going to die before we get to someplace safe. Please just give it up."

"Then at the very least, let's take his head. I'm going to send it to that bitch with some flowers."

 _One of those voices is from the man with Stefan. The 'brat' is likely Climb. That means he is almost dead, but still alive._

Hearing that Climbs attackers were going to take Climb's head, Castian rushed down the staircase without thinking of things such as traps. When he reached the bottom, he saw Climb bloody and on the ground.

The thin man who seemed like a combatant was walking towards Climb.

"[Power Word: Stun]!"

The man couldn't even react before he fell on the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Without wasting anymore time, Castian ran over to Climb and healed him.

Soon after this, Brain Unglaus entered the room.

"It seems like I wouldn't have made it in time."

"I almost didn't get here in time myself. It's a good thing I was able to wrap up things quickly so I could support you guys here."

Castian smiled at Brain. However, this was only a distraction from his previous thoughts, and he soon felt himself staring at the ground.

Climb, who was now healed and better, looked up at Castian.

"Um, are you okay, Castian? Castian? Uh..."

"...Ah, yes, of course Climb. I managed to rescue the other people, as well as capture the criminals. Although what should we do now?"

"First, I plan to run to the guard office to explain what happened here and bring some soldiers back. Meanwhile, I would like to ask you two to keep watch here. However, Eight Fingers might send reinforcements."

"… I'm already on board this ship. I'll ride it out til the end."

"That is fine. After your soldiers arrive, I would like to explain everything to Destian. I'm sure he would be interested in providing aid against this organization as well."

"I understand. Then to you both, I apologize but please give me some time."

…

A suspicious looking group seems as if it was trying to blend into the shadows. They were staring at the melted metal door.

"This is pretty amazing. How did the attacker manage to melt the entire door? I don't think a [Fireball] could have done it. So, what do we do? Are you going to take your hand off the matter? I do not think that clashing will prove beneficial, considering the losses."

"Foolish."

Zero's voice was filled with an anger that he could not suppress.

"If we don't kill the one who attacked this brothel and set an example, our value will drop. From this point on, don't think about losses. All of Six Arms will step forward and kill the invader— 'Undying King' Deibanock, 'Void Executioner' Peshurian, 'Dancing Scimitar' Edstrom, 'Thousand Kills' Malmvist, and I, 'Battle Demon' Zero!"

As if in agreement, those around Zero all nodded their head.

"First, we pay the bail on Succulent and the others who were arrested and gather information. Once that is done… arrange for people who know how to torture. We will show the invader hell. He will greatly regret his foolishness!"

…

Once again, Destian was lost on the streets of Re-Estize.

 _Come on! I've found my house before! How hard could it be?_

Apparently, getting lost was an issue for Destian.

 _I don't remember having this problem at any point until I came into this city… maybe I should check that Tome of Lore that Jacob and I wrote. We wrote all kinds of miscellaneous details that would be impossible to memorize. I think there might have been something that Jacob wrote that was a reference to some pirate stuff that I am not too familiar with. I guess there is also that blonde cook-monk NPC that referenced the same thing._

Despite his issues, after a few hours he was able to find his way back to the house. When he entered, Castian was already in the house. It seemed like he was having a conversation with Tsuare, but they both turned when the door opened. Castian seemed to have a sad look in his eyes.

"It seems like I came at a bad time."

Castian seemed to shake himself out of whatever daze he was in and gave a warm smile to Destian.

"Not at all. Tsuare made some potato soup if you wanted to try some."

"Really? I suppose I would like to have some."

While Destian did not need to eat, he was perfectly capable of doing so.

 _I don't think I've actually eaten since I arrived in this world. I guess never being hungry makes one forget about food._

Castian led Destian to the kitchen area, where a iron pot was partially filled with potato soup.

"There isn't much left, and it's probably cold by now, but help yourself."

Destian poured what was left into a bowl. He looked up at Castian, and noticed he seemed to be in a sad daze again.

"Castian?"

"... Ah, yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Did something happen while we were separated?"

"...Yes."

Castian's eyes started to become watery.

"It's okay, Castian. Let's go into my room and we can talk about whatever's bothering you. The soup is already cold so it can wait."

"...Okay."

Destian felt his own eyes start to water as well.

 _Stop. You're supposed to be the support beam in this situation. You can't just start crying because someone else is. I swear if it was a person that made Castian sad like this…_

Destian was interrupted as he reached the main room. Tsuare was sitting in a chair, but she was able to tell that something was wrong with Castian.

"...Castian?"

"Don't worry Tsuare. He and I are just going to need some time together and he'll be back to normal."

"...Okay"

Castian's mood only seemed to get worse.

 _God damnit. Gut, where are you when I need you? I think you need a name. Gut, you are now Bob. Bob, please shed some of your divine wisdom on me so I don't screw everything up. I know I overworked you when making that plan thing, but please come back to me! I am just a lost puppy without you! Come on! Internal puppy eyes please? No? Shit._

In truth, he had no idea whether or not Bob was answering his prayers, but he didn't want to go in assuming Bob was with him. The incident with Evileye made him more careful.

Castian was now leaning on Destian's shoulder. He could feel an occasional tear soak through his clothing. Together, they walked up the staircase and then turned into Destian's room.

Destian sat on the bed, while Castian sat in a chair opposite to Destian.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"... I think I-I-I'm..."

Castian could not get the words out as he struggled to hold back his tears. Eventually, he just fell out of the chair and curled up on the ground.

 _What the hell happened!_

Destian did not wait to think about the situation. He got up and picked up Castian. With his large amount of strength, this task was not difficult. He slowly put Castian down on the bed, and took the chair for himself.

"It's okay Castian. Just let everything out, I don't care. You can tell me when you're ready."

"I'm… fine. I just… I feel that… I'm now a fallen angel."

"Fallen?"

"I have failed in the purpose that you have created me for. I was raiding a Eight Fingers brothel when I saw something horrible. Evil. And then, I let the sin of wrath consume me. I lost control, and ended up breaking a promise I made to a kind boy. I was supposed to capture anyone important. The worst part, the thing that proves that I have become a fallen angel, is that I would do the same thing even if I wasn't angry. What I saw was just too horrible, and so I had to send him to Raemond so he could suffer. I wanted him to suffer, and I still do. Doesn't this mean that I am evil?"

"I see. Do I think you are evil? No. I likely would have done the same, but I am lacking some details. Being angry isn't a sin. Not even being wrathful is evil. Wrath is often considered evil because it clouds judgement, and in extreme cases, can cause someone to perform extremely regretful acts such as killing an innocent person or harming your family or friends. From a purely logical point of view, you made the correct decision in sending this asshole to Raemond. The fact that you don't have regrets is more proof that wrath did not control you. The other option, capturing this person, would likely have been worse despite the promise you made. You were with me when we came to the palace, so didn't you feel the corruption? I have a feeling that at least some of that is because of this Eight Fingers organization. If that is the case, then justice for these criminals would be unlikely to ever happen. That man probably knew it and thought he could get away with anything. I trust Raemond to judge well more than any person in this city. In other words, you did not make a mistake. My opinion of you has not gone down not even the tiniest iota. Okay, Castian?"

"Okay."

Destian noticed Castian shedding a completely new round of tears.

 _I thought that would be fine! Please stop Castian, this is just too silly of a reason to make such a big deal out of. I… I guess this is my fault. I put a lot of pressure on him with the whole Seven Virtues thing. I don't know what I can say._

"Thank you so much Destian!"

Castian sat upright on the bed, and Destian noticed that he was smiling.

 _Tears of joy? If that's the case, then mission accomplished. Maybe Bob was with me after all._

Castian stood up and then hugged Destian. His arms seemed to find their way between the top set and middle set of wings.

"You had me worried there, Castian. When I saw you looking sad, a lot of scenarios popped up in my mind, and I… I..."

 _Destian! Stop crying, nothing sad actually happened! STOP! Why am I so emotional? This is kind of embarrassing._

"You're too kind Destian. Don't worry about me so much, okay? Now I'm sure Tsuare is worried about me, so I'll go back to her now."

"Okay, that's fine."

 _I just got comforted by someone who needed to be comforted a few seconds ago. I'm so lame. What was with that emotional outburst?_

After Castian exited the room, Destian laid down face first on the bed, letting the pillow absorb his tears.

 _That last line I said was so embarrassing. Someone help! I think I let the virtue of kindness control me. Am I a decent person? Maybe this is a side effect of becoming an angel._

Destian decided to finally get up. He had potato soup to finish after all.


	11. City of Darkness: Part 5

At around 6:30 AM, Destian heard a knocking sound. Neither Castian or Destian needed to sleep, and so Castian answered the door almost immediately. Destian was in the process of coming down the stairs as he did so.

"Good morning Climb."

 _Climb's here?_

Destian made it down the stairs and saw that it was indeed the boy he met earlier at the door.

"Hello. Renner has come up with a plan for taking out the Eight Fingers. We figured that you should also be present when we discuss the plan."

"I will ask Destian."

Castian turned around to find that Destian was already behind him.

"Of course we are going, Castian. We already were deciding to strike out against them, but if someone else has all of the minor details already figured out, we may as well help them out. However..."

Destian put his hand to his chin.

 _The idea of leaving Tsare alone doesn't sit well with Bob or my common sense. They are clearly targeting her, so they may use this opportunity to kill or kidnap her. I should leave Castian here to guard her, but I know he wants to see this Renner person. Actually, so do I, if she is as benevolent as Climb makes her out to be. Hmm…_

"You're worried about Tsuare, right? I can guard her. You don't need to think so much about my personal desires."

"No no, that doesn't feel right."

"May I offer a suggestion then?"

"Go ahead, Castian."

"We should transport her to Olympus. The Eight Fingers will be unable to reach her there."

"She's traumatized though, right? She wouldn't be comfortable around strangers."

"She can be in an isolated house or room. We can always use [Gate] to give her food and talk to her. It wouldn't be all that different from leaving her in the house."

 _I feel somewhat stupid now. I'm not used to thinking in terms of being able to teleport anywhere._

"We probably should have just done that from the start. Actually there isn't even much of a reason to rent a house with our teleportation. Very well, she can use Jacob's room for now."

"Is that really okay?"

"I doubt he would mind if he was here. Climb, give us a few minutes and we should be ready."

 _Maybe someday I will be able to find you Jacob, although I'm not even sure if you are in this world. Although if becoming an angel made me a better person, then… No. Don't think down that path. If you find him he'll still be the same happy, forgiving, and moral person. Right?_

Destian wanted to be reunited with Jacob. However, he knew that if Jacob actually did become evil, then he would not want to show himself in front of Destian or any of his creations.

 _What should I do, Bob?_

…

Climb lead Castian and Destian towards the palace. The palace did not change its dark aura seen previously. Destian did not enjoy visiting this place, but the circumstances required it. By the time they entered the palace, it was 7:09 in the morning.

 _Here we go again. I hope that this Renner person is in a place without all of the evil aura stuff._

It took them around five minutes to reach a hallway that led to Renner's room. Destian and Castian had put their weapons in a box for temporary storage as they met with the princess. Destian looked straight ahead, and saw a dark-purplish void. This was not the color of the corrupt politicians. It was the chilling aura that Destian felt when he entered the palace for the first time.

 _Oh come on! Can't you hang out with better people, Renner?_

"Most of the other participants should already be there."

"Okay, lead the way."

Climb was in front, as Destian and Castian walked side by side. Destian felt his heart beating slightly faster out of anxiety.

He looked over to Castian, but could not tell any change in his expression.

Climb knocked on the door to Renner's room.

"Come in."

Climb opened the door, revealing the Blue Rose adventurer team, as well as Princess Renner.

 _At least only one of them is rotten. Is that person a member of Blue Rose?_

Destian could recognize Evileye and Gagaran from the inn. There were two twins who were unlikely to be the princess. That left two possible women to be the princess, but one of them was definitely evil.

"Destian and Castian are here."

"Thank you Climb. You may take a seat now."

"Yes, Renner."

 _Wait, is Climb talking to that evil girl? Please tell me I am mistaken. I can just ask._

Destian looked straight into the void and asked, "I presume you are Princess Renner?"

"Indeed. I am Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself."

 _No. What the literal and actual fuck is this?_

It felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over Destian. He internally sighed. There was a lot more work that would have to be done. If Climb, the person who spent the most time with her, thought her to be benevolent, then he can't simply imprison her on the spot.

 _What a pain. I'm sure there are other political things to consider as well. However, I worry about Climb's safety. I'll have to think about that later though._

"I see. I came to help out with this plan to take out the Eight Fingers organization. I heard that the plan was already figured out?"

"Yes, however something unexpected happened last night, so I feel we need to change part of the plan. It's like this—"

Renner described the brothel raid from last night.

"Not bad, cherry boy."

"Yup, Gagaran's right. Apprehending a member of Six Arms is a pretty big deal."

"...'Undying King' Davernoc. 'Void Cutter' Peysilian. 'Bloody Scimitar' Edstrom. 'Thousand Kills' Malmvist. 'Illusion Devil' Succulent. And then their leader, 'Battle Demon' Zero."

Tia smoothly recited each name.

"Davernoc is undead. Peysilian is said to be able to cut down even distant foes. Edstrom can skilfully use special magic weapons. Malmvist is a fencer with a poisoned blade, adept at lunges. Succulent has already been apprehended. And Zero is a brawler who excels in empty-handed combat. Each of them is equivalent to an adamantite-ranked adventurer."

"Mmm. Catching one of them is a big aid to us."

"Amazing work, Climb. Still, it was good fortune that you met Castian."

Climb agreed with that sentiment.

"Then, Princess. You said you were going to change part of the plan — does that mean we'll be attacking a new location instead?"

"Yes, Evileye. I was hoping to attack several points at once by today and take them all down in one fell swoop. They will gain the advantage and we will lose it the more time we take."

"Er, but Princess. I believe we told you before that we don't have the people for it, right? Even with Castian and Destian here, we couldn't divide our forces enough."

"I could always summon an army if necessary, or call in forces from Olympus. Although I don't think it would be wise to just bring a foreign army into the capital city of another nation."

"There isn't a need for you to do that, Destian. I thought of asking a reliable noble for help."

"You know of trustworthy nobles, Princess?"

"I do, Evileye. There aren't many of them, but I know of one who can be relied upon."

"Oh, and who is that, Renner? I don't doubt your judgement, but there's no point in them being reliable if they can't do anything for us. There's also no guarantee that he'll be able to muster up enough troops from his domain either.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Also, I will be bringing the Warrior-Captain along."

"I can understand that."

"Mm, the Warrior-Captain's a reliable man. Or rather, if even he's in bed with Eight Fingers, then we're finished."

"Climb, I know you just brought Destian here, but please go call Marquis Raeven over. He was present at the latest meeting, so he ought to still be within the Royal Capital."

"The Marquis? I did see him in the company of the Prince…"

Climb had absolute trust in his master, but the members of Blue Rose seemed displeased, in contrast to Climb.

"Hey, Princess. Are you sure you can trust this Marquis guy?"

"They say Raeven's a bat."

"A bat who flits back and forth between the Royal and Noble factions. If he's doing it all for his own gain, then Eight Fingers' filthy lucre will move his heart."

"I don't want him to leak intelligence about us, Princess."

As the disapproval poured on from the gathered people, a loud _clap_ cut through the air. Its source was Lakyus.

"...That's enough, all of you! Ahhh, Renner, Marquis Raeven didn't exactly leave a good impression on me. Is he really trustworthy?"

"I can't guarantee that. And I believe he's taken money from Eight Fingers."

 _Eh?!_ Everyone present was surprised, and they had confused looks on their faces. However, someone hit on a possibility and asked:

"Are you trying to spread false information in order to manipulate the enemy?"

"We did that before some assassinations. Spread news about assassins coming from somewhere to divert the attention of the security personnel."

Renner shook her head at the notion of the assassination.

"That's not it, Tina and Tia. I believe that some people won't help Eight Fingers even if they do take their money, right? You could say I lost my bet if it turns out he was more active behind my back than I thought, but… Climb. Go get Marquis Raeven. He should be willing to meet me once you tell him about the destruction of the brothel and the capture of the head slaver."

"Should we talk about capturing the head of the slave trade? Your servant believes that it might be better to keep it a secret for the time being."

Renner shook her head at Climb's opinion.

"We need to lay our cards before him if we want him on our side. Doing so is the best proof that we trust the Marquis.

Climb nodded and then bowed respectfully.

"Your servant understands. Then, I shall summon Marquis Raeven now."

"Please do, Climb. Now, since this will take some time, shall we have tea?"

Destian and Castian silently listened to the entire conversation. Destian did not want to stay in the room for much longer, as the evil presence weighed down upon him like a brick. He also wasn't much of a fan of tea.

"Castian and I should probably leave now. Each of us are strong enough to take an entire target by ourselves, incase that helps with your planning."

Destian was about to walk out when he remembered something.

"And also Evileye, do you have the list of items?"

"I do."

The masked arcane magic caster handed a slip of paper to Destian. He gave a quick glance at it and looked towards the rest of Blue Rose.

"I should be able to get these in time for the attack. I guess we'll meet again tonight."

With that, Castian and Destian exited the room.

Once they made it out of the Royal Palace, and retrieved their weapons, Castian spoke.

"I worry about Climb."

"Same here. It is not a question of if we help him, but how. How would you approach this?"

Destian did not have any ideas popping up in his head, and Castian seemed to have good ideas based on how he managed the situation with Tsuare. Essentially, he was hiding his cluelessness with a 'test,' while not lying directly.

"Climb seems to be someone who has been deceived, perhaps for most of his life. Therefore, if we simply tell him, he will not believe us and it will likely damage our relationship. As long as he is human, he may never believe she is evil until it is too late. Therefore, I believe Climb should be given a 'Heaven's Feather' and turned into an angel."

It was a solid idea.

"That sounds good. For now though, we should follow the plan. There isn't any particular reason to return to the house, so let's just go back to Olympus. We will return near the time of the raid."

"Yes, Lord Destian."

They left the capital city with a [Gate], missing a certain note left at their house.

…

When they returned to Olympus, Castian went to Jacob's room, while Destian returned to his own room.

Destian realized that he had nothing to do for the remaining hours. He could finally get around to checking out details written in the Tome of Lore, but he didn't feel like it. He also eventually had to go to the treasury to get the requested items. He looked over the list to see the types of items that were requested.

 _Let's see… this shouldn't be too difficult. I also forgot to ask that Lakyus person about resurrection magic. I suppose I can ask her after the raid is over._

There was then a knocking sound on the door.

"Come in."

The person who entered was Raemond, wearing court dress.

"I have some things to report to you."

"Go ahead."

"After performing some experiments regarding torture, it seems that, unfortunately, limbs that are severed cannot be regenerated with healing magic. However, it seems that if skin is removed, then that can be healed using magic."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yes. The High Cardinal that we sent to the Empire has been successful in his assignment. Also, I would like to thank you for delivering some perfect deserving pieces of trash to my courtroom."

"You're welcome, however Castian has actually been sending some particularly nasty people to you recently. Also, I would like to ask you a few questions, as well as a favor."

"It would be my pleasure to answer them, my lord."

"Thank you. For the first question, I would like to ask about demons."

…

Nighttime came sooner than Destian had expected. It turned out there were enough people that he had to talk to and items to get that he was actually able to use his time without idling.

 _Let's see… I think I have everything on this list, and the unification plan is proceeding smoothly. I also brought a few Horns of Valhalla to hand out._

Destian walked into the throne room, where Castian, Iris, Raemond, Elisa, the Seven Virtues, and the three remaining High Cardinals had gathered.

"It is soon time for this Eight Fingers to stop existing. Any questions about your duties?"

Silence.

"Good. Well then, let's get started."


	12. Night Raid

It was the night of the raid. Destian and Castian returned to the capital and met up with the raiding force.

There were eight teams in total. Destian and Castian each were a team on their own, essentially one man armies.

Destian brought a sack of various items that he brought for the adventurer team, Blue rose.

He distributed the items to each member when he arrived. When he chose the items, he made sure that the new item either gave a better version of the magic effect, or had the same magic effect with an additional effect on top.

For Laukuyas, she reciever a cloak to replace her Cloak of Rat Speed. It was a silver cloak which matched her current outfit more than the previous grey cloak. It was named "Cloak4", but that was not something that Lakuyas needed to know. The new cloak provided better movement speed, dexterity, and evasiveness improvements than the old one.

Gagaran received a new belt, named "Belt2". Her old belt was a Belt of Greater Power which improved her melee attack power. The new belt was just a more powerful version.

Tia and Tina each received a new katana. They were similar to the katana that Brain received, but it was a shade of dark blue. Besides being able to cut better, they also had a paralyzing effect. They were named "Katana of Paralysis"

Finally, Evileye received a new amulet that would enhance her magical attack and defense power, which was named "Amulet35"

The plan was that each team would attack a location. Once the location was cleared, the team would hold it. They were also supposed to try to capture people if possible.

Before the teams left, Destian gave each one a Lesser Horn of Valhalla incase there was an unexpected number of Six Arms at a particular location. This horn was small, and it could summon a single strong Einherjar of Valhalla, or multiple weaker Einherjar.

With all of the preparations ready, the eight teams split up and silently proceeded to their target locations.

…

After walking down a dark alley, Climb's target came into view.

It was surrounded by imposing walls, which sealed it off from the surrounding area. It felt like a prison, or a fortress. His mind raced with dark thoughts like _What sort of illegal activities are going on inside?_ Even the magical lamps installed on either side of the door could not dispel that mental image.

According to their intelligence, their target ought to be behind these walls, but he could not see it from here.

"That's it. I'm sure of it," Climb muttered as he hunkered down. A voice answered from the empty air beside him.

"Agreed, leader. Judging by the feel of this place, that should be it. I'll go take a look around, then."

The person who replied was a former orichalcum-ranked adventurer who possessed thief-type skills. After he was done, Brain, who was travelling with them, added:

"Be careful. You might be invisible, but some warriors can see through it."

"Of course. Our enemy is the Eight Fingers, after all. I'll be operating under the assumption that they have thieves or magic casters on my level. So I hope the two of you will pray for my success."

They did not know how long they had waited, but Brain's hand suddenly went to the Katana at his waist. Just as Climb was about to reach for his sword in response, a somewhat panicked male voice came from beside them.

"Wait! Wait! It's me. I'm back."

It was the voice of the thief who had gone to scout ahead.

"Ah, as I thought. You came so close but didn't do anything, so I thought… you must have been trying to see if I could really detect you with martial arts, right?"

"Yes, sorry about that. You're right. I'm really sorry for daring to test the skills of the great Brain Unglaus."

"Don't worry about it. I might have done the same thing in your position. That aside, can you tell us what you've learned?

The air rippled beside Climb, and he sensed that someone had sat down. He could not see anyone when he looked beside him, yet her had the strange feeling that someone was there.

"—First, I think that place is used for training of some sort. There's a large yard behind the wall, making it look like a practice yard. I only had a cursory look through the interior, but there seem to be several segregated rooms inside. I guess it's a base for Eight Fingers' security division. Also, there's one place which was heavily guarded, so I had trouble approaching. And then something terrible happened, leader."

The man's tone changed. It was now filled with the utmost tension.

"I discovered that there are several people here whose descriptions match those of Six Arms."

They had already expected Six Arms to be here. So what was the problem?

Climb's doubts were immediately answered by a question from Brain.

"You said 'several people'? Doesn't sound like one person."

"Five of them. Now that Illusion Devil's been captured, that ought to be all of them."

"That's… well, it's terrible, but it's also pretty fortunate. Since they're all here, that means the others can easily take down the other locations."

That was the silver lining on a very dark cloud.

"Then, what should we do?"

"Do you think we should use that horn that Destian gave us?"

There was a pause, before the orchalcum-ranked theif gave his opinion.

"It's hard to imagine a magic item capable of summoning something powerful enough to deal with five of the Six Arms. However, Destian's words were not vague. He said that it would deal with the situation as long as it was a problem that military power could solve. Therefore, it ought to be enough to deal with them."

"Still, there is no guarantee. Could you go back and report this while we use the item?"

"I supposed you can't be too careful, though be certain to use the silent feature like Destian described."

"Of course."

…

In Olympus, there were six [Crystal Monitors] set up in order to view the various teams sent off to eliminate the Eight Fingers.

Multiple angels were monitoring each one incase there were any problems. The group Raemond was watching, Climb's group, seemed to run into a problem.

"Hey, over here! It seems likely that there will be a problems with this group!"

While at least one angel remained to look over each [Crystal Monitor], Iris, Elisa, and some other angels came over to watch.

"What seems to be the problem? Is our intervention required?"

"Depends on how lucky they are. It seems that all of the Six Arms have gathered in one location. And… it seems like they are using the horn."

They saw Climb blow the small horn that was given to him. In a flash of golden light, a samurai wearing an intricate kabuto and traditional samurai armor appeared. Two katanas were at his waist.

"Ah, Miyamoto. He is one of the Three Heroes, but can he deal with five opponents of unknown strength alone? I think it would be best if we helped out."

"No."

Everyone looked towards Iris, who made a seemingly strange statement. Elisa titled her head.

"Eh? Why not, Iris?"

"As his superior, I have absolute faith in Miyamoto. Not to mention all of the commotion that is certainly going on in Valhalla. It is hard to explain to someone who is not familiar with what it means to be a warrior, but interrupting this battle would be... rude. Not only to him, but to many of the brave souls in Valhalla right now. It would be an insult to their courage. Besides, remember what Destian said? He felt that us watching the teams was not necessary, but let us because we begged. Not to mention-"

"I get it, Iris. Warriors can be confusing sometimes. Still, you mentioned that a 'commotion' is happening in Valhalla right now?"

"Yes. They are undoubtedly watching Miyamoto fight. Likely with much beer, feasting, and cheering. It is simply their nature. I do not expect you to understand. That burden falls with me."

Meanwhile in Valhalla, all of the warriors were watching.

"Go, Miyamoto! Show those thugs what a real warrior looks like!"

Naturally, there was a large [Crystal Monitor] placed in the main dining hall, with a good view of the battle.

"He just charged in! What a madman!"

"He wouldn't be here if he was sane. Isn't this true for us all?"

"Damn right!"

The warriors continued to cheer as they chugged more and more beer from the infinite containers that supplied it.

"We'll be cheering for you from here, Miyamoto!"

"I'm sure he already knows that, idiot."

…

As the strange looking warrior appeared in front of Brain, he could feel an air of strength coming from his direction.

"A-"

"I am already aware of the situation, warrior. I will deal with this."

"Can you defeat all five of them?"

"I cannot be certain of that. I do know I am strong. There is only one human I know who can match me evenly in warrior aspects, and one who surpasses me. And that man is a demigod. If I cannot defeat them, then you would be better of leaving here and now."

Miyamoto did not wait for a response. He started his run towards the fortress-like structure. There was a gate, but Miyamoto decided to simply cut down the wall. There were people watching him after all.

The people in the yard looked surprised, until they were cut down one by one. Some of them burned to a crisp, while others froze solid. This was an effect of the [Twin Elemental Katanas] that Miyamoto wielded. The fire blade was orange and red, while the freezing blade was icy blue.

He continued to cut a path through, a whirlwind of death that did not show mercy. After a while, a vast space which looked like a training area unfolded before his eyes.

There were several bonfires blazing away merrily, and bright red firelight illuminated the surroundings.

There were about 30 people here, with many men and several women among them, and they all had wicked smiles on their faces. Said smiles were crude and intoxicated with violence, certain of the prospect of victory.

After looking around, he found the Six Arms as they were described to him by Destian.

One of them wore a hooded robe. The robe was black, stitched with a bright red flame pattern below the waist.

Their sole female was dressed sheer silks, and looked to be agile. She wore gold bangles on her wrists and ankles, which rang with crisp metallic sounds as she moved. She had six scimitars at her waist.

The next man was dressed in a cotton suit. He also wore a gold-stitched jacket and a vest. His weapon was a thin sword whose blade seemed to be extending from a rose blossom, and it radiated a rose's fragrance.

The final man wore a suit of unadorned full plate armor, and his sword was securely stowed within its sheath.

There were four of them in total. Their leader Zero was not here.

 _Saving the best for last._

The four of them advanced on him, and the others moved to encircle the samurai.

"What-"

Before one of the Six Arms could finish their question, Miyamoto swung both of his swords in a horizontal slash. Despite being caught off guard, the attack was avoided.

"I did not come here to talk, only to fight."

"You won't last long!"

He decided to start with the woman. The six swords were somewhat of a curiosity for Miyamoto.

As he approached, the other three backed off, seemingly letting him fight 1 v 1. Five of the six scimitars floated out of their sheathes, while the last one was wielded with her hands. The scimitars formed a wall of blades that would surely cut down anyone who came near.

And yet, Miyamoto approached fearlessly. The swords attacked with unexpected skill, but they were blocked easily. This resulted in an almost unreal clash of blades. The swords formed a cage around Miyamoto, a move that would have been certain death for a warrior of lesser caliber. They closed in, slashing from multiple directions, something that should have been impossible to block with two swords. However, the samurai spun around and cut the various blades into two.

This spin attack created a small twister of ice and fire which made its way over to the other Six Arms. Realizing they were now being dragged into the fight, they entered their battle stances. The lich shot a [Fireball] at Miyamoto.

When the twister died down, being too slow to hurt any of the Six Arms, Miyamoto saw the [Fireball] coming from the corner of his eye.

"[Deflection]!"

It was the second time he used a skill during this fight. While he felt he could take a fireball head on, he knew that if he deflected this spell, then the enemy would be more reluctant to use more against him.

The fireball made a 180 degree turn after coming in contact with the fire blade. The other two managed to get out of the explosive radius, but when the lich tried to avoid the incoming fireball, it changed its trajectory like a homing missile. A spell of that tier, when deflected, would always hit the caster.

The lich was at the center of the small explosion. Despite the lich's weakness for fire, his durability showed as he emerged from the explosion 'alive'.

"[Lesser Strength], [Lesser Resistance]..."

While his offensive options were now limited, he knew a variety of spells that most naturally spawned Elder Liches did not. These included support spells.

When Miyamoto blocked the fireball, the scimitar woman attempted her own attack. With the frost sword, she was nearly beheaded by a supernaturally fast strike. She used acrobatics to try and avoid it, but it cut part of her leg. The enhancement caused her entire leg to freeze and then shatter.

Having dealt with his first target, he turned to the remaining thugs.

"Come on, attack with me! Let's get him together!"

At this point, the remaining members realized that they underestimated this intruder greatly.

"Take, take, take my [Void Cutter]!"

Using his metal whip like weapon, the armored man made an attack fast enough that it seemed like he was cutting through space to a normal person.

Even for Miyamoto, this strike was fast, but not the fastest he had seen. He sidestepped, and then came into range with his katanas. This armored man did not have nearly enough agility to dodge, and his armor proved pointless as he was bisected.

There were now only two of the four left in fighting condition. The rapier wielding man made a lunge with his sword. The sword would be deadly if it made contact, and would likely hurt if it landed in a thinner part of his armor. Therefore, Miyamoto ducked and made a lunge of his own. In terms of finesse, speed, and power, the lunge was objectively better. This lunge would prove deadly, as the heart was pierced and the rest of the body burst into flames. Miyamoto then turned to the lich.

"I have something special planned for you. A tribute for some friends of mine up in Valhalla."

The lich, being the last one remaining and injured tried to flee. He was however tackled and forced onto the ground.

Miyamoto sheathed his sword, and raised it above his head.

"Slashing attacks are ineffective against liches. Did you perhaps think that you had an advantage over me because of that?"

Miyamoto brought down the blunt, sheathed sword onto the lich's skull. He then raised the sword again, and repeated the action.

This continued for about five iterations until the lich's skull gave in and collapsed. The rest of the body vanished into thin air which caused multiple magic items to clatter on the ground.

He turned to the crowd which was now frozen with fear. Behind the crowd, however, there was a man in black robes and a hood which concealed his face. There was a skull icon on the chest area of the robes

"There are two more over there. I can deal with these men and take the bodies."

The samurai gave a nod to the hooded man. Then the 30 or so spectators fell to the ground like puppets with their strings cut.


	13. The Angelic Kingdom

Destian looked around his target location one more time. He had not encountered anything that matched the description of the Six Arms, and no one had really given him any sort of challenge. Not that he was disappointed, as such an opponent would mean death for the other strike teams.

The criminals he captured were sent to Olympus.

 _Now it seems like I am forgetting something._

Destian pulled out a notepad, and titled the page 'Things my Stupid Brain Forgot'

 _Let's see… Oh yeah, I need to ask Lakuyas about resurrection magic. I should probably also message that High Cardinal so he can give me a more detailed report about his mission in the Empire. Also… crap. I didn't tell Castian that Evileye is undead. I don't think they should be in contact, but I should tell him nonetheless. I also need to remember to re-read things such as NPC settings, and that Tome of Lore._

He looked at the checklist he made, before stowing it away into his inventory.

Destian was sitting in the corner of one of the rooms when he saw a black robed figure. The robe looked like something a necromancer would wear.

"What kind of evidence did you bring?"

"Ah, Destian, this is the place that you were sent to. I brought some robe fragments from that Elder Lich we captured in E-Rantel."

"Good. Have you retrieved bodies and prisoners from the other locations?"

"Almost. I have one more location to go to. I believe Miyamoto is fighting there currently. I have also mentioned Zuranon to some of the other groups, as ordered."

"I see. Good work. Now teleport me out of here so I have some sort of excuse."

"At once, my lord."

…

Miyamoto entered a room, and found a very muscular man with his arms crossed waiting. In a way, it reminded him of Hercules, but less muscular and shorter. There were also five or so assassin looking corpses the ground.

"Who are you and how did you get past the other Six Arms? Did that angel respond to the message we sent by sending you? These damn failures couldn't even do their job properly."

The muscular man, Zero, gestured towards the ground.

"I have no obligation to answer those questions, but the Six Arms are dead."

"Nonsense, utter nonsense, enough of your bullshit. They might not be a match for me, but they're still warriors whom I gifted with the title of Six Arms. Some random warrior that no one has ever heard of couldn't have defeated them! No matter, as of now, you are dead!"

Suddenly, Miyamoto felt a sword attempt to pierce the back of his neck in an area where there seemed to only be red fabric protecting it. However, even this fabric was strong, and so Miyamoto only felt a forceful prick that did no damage.

"Coward."

The surprise attack that came from an invisible Succulent was negated. If one strained their ears, they could hear a chorus of booing from Valhalla.

Miyamoto simply cut many times in the direction of the attack. The invisibility spell stopped, revealing Succulent in five or six pieces. Blood splattered on Miyamoto's already red armor, dying it a deep crimson.

"I will not hold back against cowards."

"Succulent was weak. That does not prove anything."

"I do not need to prove myself against a dead man."

"I'll ask you again, what happened to my people!"

"I killed them all."

"Bullshit! You'll pay with your life for that nonsense you spouted!"

Zero's instincts were telling him that this warrior was not to be underestimated.

The leopard on his feet, the falcon on his back, the rhino on his arms, the bull on his chest, the lion on his head; he activated all of them. He felt an explosive power gush out through his body and it felt as though his entire body had swelled up. For a moment he was even afraid that he would burst.

He expelled the burning power from inside him — and stepped forward.

It was a simple punch, but the speed and power behind the punch made it a deadly technique, one that could kill in a single hit.

The punch was aimed at the target's abdomen. He did not notice movement from the warrior, and concluded that he was too fast for him.

The punch landed and explosive power rampaged like a violent gale. Miyamoto flew lightly through the air like a doll, into the distance. His body hit the ground, but even that could not dissipate the power of the strike and the body continued rolling violently across the ground. There was a bloody trail left until eventually, Miyamoto's motion stopped.

But then, to Zero's dismay, Miyamoto stood up.

"It seems you truly went all out with that punch. I suppose I should return the favor."

"You… How are you still alive? Is is that armor you're wearing?"

"No. It is simply the difference in strength between me and you. Now then, you must face my own most powerful attack."

Miyamoto sheathed his swords, preparing for a draw cut. They were still a considerable distance away, but that distance was not important. The cut was not simply cutting with two swords, but invoking the power of dragons with his Dragon Warrior class. It was a sword strike, but it was equally effective at medium range as it was in melee range.

"[Dragon Aspect: Red], [Dragon Aspect: White], [Elemental Dragon Slash]!"

A cylinder of ice and fire shot out instantly at Zero. It looked like the barrel of a rifle with swirling ice and fire cutting, burning, and freezing Zero's body into an unrecognizable state.

Miyamoto then noticed the dark robed man from earlier leaning against a wall

"I hope you enjoyed yourself. I will have to teleport you out now as I collect the bodies. Goodbye."

Miyamoto nodded to acknowledge the man, and then was teleported out. He found himself in front of Climb, Brain, and the theif who looked shocked.

"The place is cleared, but then a strange man teleported me out. We should check it out."

Climb and Brain had already explained the situation explained to the thief. When the group entered the stronghold, the found plenty of blood. Fighting clearly took place as evidenced by the blood on the ground and the blood on Miyamoto's katanas and body. However, there wasn't a single body to be found.

"I have no idea what happened. Still, my time limit is almost up, so I will have to leave you three now. Perhaps I will see some of you later in Valhalla."

Miyamoto then vanished in the same flash of light that he appeared from.

...

In the lowest level of the Prison of Justice, there was a pile of bodies and unconscious men temporarily stored.

In a flash of light, Raemond and more criminals appeared next to the pile.

"And that should be all of them. Let's see," Raemond pulled out a checklist he made in case he forgot some of the steps, "now I have to resurrect the ones that were killed, and interrogate everybody. Afterwards, they should be judged and imprisoned. Shouldn't be too difficult."

A smile showed itself on Raemond's face. If anyone had seen it, they may have questioned this man's sanity, but no one was present.

Raemond then prepared the [Mass Revival] spell.

...

The raid on the Eight Fingers hideouts was a partial success for the Kingdom. While the locations were captured and searched thoroughly, no members were captured.

This was because the bodies and captured people disappeared after a mysterious man entered. This man was spotted by all eight raiding parties, and it is suspected that he was related to Zuranon. Necromancers need corpses, so it was likely why he came. At least this was the idea that Destian proposed the next day when they discussed the events that took place.

Naturally, Destian and Castian knew the real reasons, but they had to act unrelated. While Destian and Castian did not need to remain in the city, they realized that there would be no way to be contacted, and so they left a messenger at the rented house.

A note that would have been useful about a day ago was found.

Now that over a day has passed, Destian stared at the ceiling of his room.

 _Hmm… I feel like I forgot something again. Didn't I make some sort of list to make sure that wouldn't happen?_

Destian pulled out the checklist from his inventory.

 _Ah, I forgot to ask about resurrection magic, again. At least I told Castian that Evileye is undead… I'll re read those things and deal with that report thing later._

"Lord Destian!"

The voice came from inside his head.

 _A message? Probably from that person at the rental house._

"Yes?"

"It seems that the Kingdom has made a decision."

"I see. Castian and I will be there at once."

With that, the message ended. Destian entered the throne room, expecting to see Castian in his usual position, but he was not there.

"Where is Castian?"

The Seven Virtues turned their heads and bowed.

"Castian left about ten minutes ago, my lord."

"Ah, I see. It it's him then I am sure it is important. I suppose I will just go to the kingdom alone then."

"Please wait! One of us, or even all of us can accompany you in his stead! We can't let you leave alone!"

"That is fine. Auriel, you can accompany me. [Gate]. Follow me after you changed out of your battle equipment."

…

Destian and Auriel both arrived at the Royal Palace, where they were lead to the main room. The various nobles were gathered, and most importantly was the King sitting upon the throne.

"Destian, or should I say, _King_ Destian, we have decided to accept your proposals."

Destian did not change much on the outside, but a figurative party was taking shape in his mind. After all, a lot of things depended on this step.

"My deepest thanks. I will keep a messenger in that rented house for when the Empire or any other nation declares war on you. Now, if I may, was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"Of course."

 _Kill me now._

"After all, you are now visiting Royalty, and so we have prepared a few weeks of parties and events to welcome you and strengthen the bonds between our two nations… and that reminds me. You never specified what you wished your new nation to be called."

Destian was distracted by thinking about the boring political events he would have to endure so it took a few seconds for him to register the question.

 _Oh yeah, nations should have names. Um…the Holy Kingdom? Isn't that already taken though? Olympus is the capital name. Celestials was the name of the guild, but that sounds stupid for country name. Hmm… how about the Angelic Kingdom? It kind of undermines the human element, but that could be explained by saying the human's personalities are angelic. Eh sure, why not. Can't keep this guy waiting forever._

"I was thinking the Angelic Kingdom."

...

"Gramps! Gramps! What is it, gramps?!"

Fluder, who was recalling his past, regained his awareness after realizing someone was calling him.

Fluder immediately remembered where he was, and nodded slightly to the person addressing him.

"Pardon my rudeness, your Majesty, my mind was elsewhere."

"No, don't worry about it. It must be tiring for you to do so much work since you are getting on in years, so you might want to take it easy, but in the end it's still a job that only grandpa can do. Sorry about that."

"I am deeply grateful for his Majesty's kindness. However, I am your Majesty's loyal subject. Please feel free to give me your orders."

"Then your Majesty, are we still going to declare war against the Kingdom?"

"This new alliance is troublesome, but the Kingdom still needs to lose resources or else the plan to weaken it will fail."

"Your Majesty, I have taken the liberty of scouting their military using divination magic. If they were to deploy their full force, I doubt it would be more powerful than two legions."

"Really gramps? Then I suppose it makes sense that they specified that they could choose how many troops they could bring. A bluff then?"

"Your majesty, I believe you are correct. In that case, shall we declare war?"

 _I wish to peer into the abyss of magic, Jircniv. I will not lose sight of that goal, no matter what I have to sacrifice for it. Even if it is an adorable child like you._


	14. Party Time

Destian practically crawled out of the final planned event to celebrate his visit. Not only was it incredibly boring, but there was far too much unneeded social interaction with strangers that made him want to teleport to his room. He felt like that after the first day, but he ultimately had to endure it for a week.

 _I don't think becoming a king was a good idea. If I could fall asleep, I would. Although, I need to ask about resurrection magic before I leave. If I don't, then I'll never remember to do so again._

He then realized that the person he needed to ask was back in the palace where the dinner was held.

 _I feel so unmotivated… but I guess I promised Raemond so I kind of have to now. I'm so tired even though I don't need to sleep._

Like a zombie, Destian slowly walked back into the palace. As he entered the dining area, it seemed like the majority of the guests were still there. He saw Castian in a corner, who then proceeded to wave and walk towards him.

 _Oh yeah, in my hurry I kind of forgot about him._

"Welcome back, my lord. It seems you made it in time for the main event!"

 _Main event? There's MORE?!_

"What are you talking about? I thought that the dinner was the end."

"Oh, that's tomorrow. Today there is an event planned for another few hours."

Destian felt his willpower slowly crumble as his hopes and dreams were brutally shattered. He didn't even bother trying to look happy.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Everything is wrong. Everything. Anyways, I have to find Lakuyas."

Castian looked around the room, and then spotted the young woman. It seemed like she was chatting with other members of Blue Rose. He then pointed in their direction.

"Thanks Castian."

Destian slowly walked over.

"Uh, hello."

Lakuyas turned her head towards the sound.

"Ah, King Destian. Are you... feeling alright?"

"No, but that isn't something to concern yourself over. Anyways, there was something that I have been meaning but forgetting to ask for a long time about resurrection magic. You can use it, correct?"

"That is correct, although shouldn't you be more knowledgeable on that field?"

"Perhaps I should be, but I only have the experience of one person. Therefore, it is probable that our knowledge does not completely overlap. As for my question, what scenario would cause a resurrection spell to not work?"

Lakuyas put her hand on her chin as she thought about the question.

"My first response would be that if the target of the spell does not have enough life force, the body will be turned to ash. However, that doesn't seem to be a problem for you."

"Correct."

"In that case, there is a legend that a person may refuse resurrection. However, that is beyond my personal experience."

"I… I see. Thank you for the help."

Destian then turned and walked away.

 _Of course. I doubt tortured prisoners would accept resurrection more than a few times if it just led them to be tortured again. Sorry Raemond, but I don't think there is anything I could do about it._

Destian was tempted to just leave early, but in the end, he just had to grit his teeth and take the pain.

…

The sky was darkened by the night. Perhaps the stars would have been more visible if not for the abundance of lighting in the city of Olympus, the new capital city of the new Angelic Kingdom.

After a full week of torture, Destian was finally home. Or at least, this guild base was his new home. Destian was walking on the streets, more exhausted than a being incapable of exhaustion had any right to be. However, rather than teleporting directly to his room, he decided that the night would be a good time to explore the city more in depth. This assumption turned out to be correct.

 _There's almost not enough activity though. Where are the angel patrols? It looks like a ghost town._

In fact, 'ghost town' would be an apt way of describing this scene. Even though everything was illuminated by golden light, and the buildings themselves were towering golden structures, everything else looked lifeless.

Destian scratched the back of his head. He could think of a few possibilities to explain this, but none of them were good.

 _I guess I'll just go back to the throne room._

Destian could have flown or teleported back, but he wanted to examine details. If there had been an attack, then corpses or blood should have been on the streets. He also likely would have been informed about an attack.

 _That would mean… shit. I hope I am wrong, but it is_ that _day, isn't it?_

Destian continued to walk to the throne room, but the ghost town feel remained. This emptiness only made his fears worsen.

From the outside, the throne room was like a indestructible citadel. It easily towered over the other golden tower-like structures in Olympus. The golden light that it radiated was equal to the mightiest of Seraph angels. To the denizens of Olympus, it could only be considered as a bastion of good, justice, and holiness.

Destian tried to push one of the massive golden doors, but when he was met with resistance, he looked up. Engraved on the door was one word.

Pull.

Destian scanned his surroundings to check if anyone watched him, but no one was around. He sighed in relief.

Destian opened the door correctly this time. Inside, he saw Castian, but not any of the Seven Virtues.

"Castian? Is there a reason why everything seems abandoned?"

"Yes, but I cannot say it. Please follow me."

 _No… all of the signs are telling me I'm right._

"Ok. I understand."

Castian flew out into the sky above Olympus, and Destian soon followed. The two of them quickly approached the Valhallan island that was separated from the main island. However, Destian noticed a rainbow bridge connecting the two islands.

 _If that is activated, then the defenses of Valhalla were probably deactivated too._

He let out a deep sigh. There was no denying the truth now.

Castian and Destian glided over to the beginning of the rainbow bridge. They gracefully landed on the main island, rather than flying over to Valhalla.

"Please walk across the bridge, my lord. I will follow behind."

Destian nodded, and then took the lead. He looked down, and realized he could see the grasslands through the transparent bridge. While Olympus was high enough to be above the clouds, that did not guarantee the presence of clouds. This was a clear night. Whether or not the reason is natural or artificial is unknown.

After a few minutes, Destian and Castian reached the main gate for Valhalla. Destian turned his head towards Castian.

"Go ahead, my lord. Please open the door."

Destian made sure to look at the label saying 'Pull' before successfully opening the door.

After the door opened, a wave of music and cheering threatened to blast Destian off of his feet. The inside of Valhalla seemed much larger than it looked in the inside, and it was still completely filled. There were tables and tables with angels and humans sitting among them. There was even a 'big' table meant for the larger angels of Olympus. That table had one large, empty seat positioned at the end.

 _And of course, it is a surprise birthday party. At least the music is quite good. Actually, isn't this one of the songs I had in my personal area of the library? The bards just learned the songs for this one party? And it looks like every living creature of Olympus gathered in Valhalla. That probably explains why the defenses were lowered. Maybe… maybe this won't be so bad._

"Happy Birthday!"

Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Um… I don't deserve this."

Castian was quick to intervene.

"Destian, you are too humble. We all did this because we wanted to, and because we truly believe you deserve it. You should never, even for a moment, feel that you are not the kindest person in all worlds. Now, please, even if this seems unreasonable, enter your Seraph angel form please."

 _That form's too large for me… but I guess I don't have much of a choice. That one large seat is probably for me._

"Ok."

Destian entered his Seraph form. His six silver wings turned golden. His hair turned gold, and a shining halo appeared over his head. He also increased in size to the point where he was a head taller than the Dominion Authority angels. He then magically hovered over to his seat, not using his wings in order to prevent a possible windstorm.

"Thanks everyone. I don't think I could imagine the amount of effort that was put into this. Again, thank you."

"Don't thank us until you've tasted the cake!"

Everyone seemed to have food in front of them except for Destian. Now he knew why. A large Angel food cake with strawberries was on a platform with wheels. This platform also had a side of some sort of fish, and pasta. The platform was slowly moving towards Destian until it made a stop in front of him. From behind the dish, a small person, no, a _normal_ sized person in a black suit showed himself. His hair, on a first glance, seemed like a rainbow. However, while a rainbow had colors in order of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, his hair was striped pink, red, blue, yellow, and then green.

 _Wait, does he have a cigarette in his mouth? No, that's clearly a lollipop._

"Ah, Vinji. You prepared the food?"

"Of course, please enjoy."

"Thanks."

 _Well, if it's prepared by Vinji, it has to be good. There isn't a better chef in all of Olympus._

Naturally, the meal was incredibly good. Destian did not eat much since his arrival in this world, but now he was slightly regretting that. Even if he did not need to eat, he could still eat this food all of the time.

 _I didn't think this party would be good, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should give some sort of speech?_

"Everyone, I would like to thank you again for all of this. It is seriously impressive. Now, of course, the Empire is due to declare war on the Kingdom soon. When that happens, I hope you will join me on the battlefield. It is important that we show the world our military might. Not all of it, but enough so the countries can understand the consequences of aggressive behavior. We will make the world fear war."

Castian flew over to Destian, bringing a small slice of cake that he ate as he flew.

"Everyone! May we forever be ruled by the wisest, kindest, most understanding, and humblest being of all! Destian, I hope you will believe in yourself as much as we believe in you, for there are no lesser words I could use to describe you."

For some time, Destian believed in these words. That time was enough for him to feel happiness, but soon, this belief would be destroyed.

...

Long after the party ended, Destian stayed in Valhalla. He changed back into his normal form. Castian also remained by his side.

"Destian? Are you fine?"

Destian looked up to Castian and smiled.

"Yes. I just need to rest for a bit. Thank you for the concern however."

He sat for several more minutes before getting up.

"I'm heading for the Treasury."

"I will accompany you."

"Please just stay at the entrance. I will enter the Treasury alone."

"As you wish."

Destian opened a trap door in the middle of the massive hall, while Castian stayed above. While there were countless items and a literal mountain of gold coins, there was only one reason why he entered on this occasion. He walked through an underground hallway lit up with golden light.

At the very end of this hallway was a statue. It was seemingly of an angel, but the art was not particularly impressive. The statue was adorned with a silver set of items, one for each possible slot a character could use. Most of these were legendary class, with some divine items as well. Destian sat down in front of the statue, and thought out loud.

"It really was a waste making these items, wasn't it? Why do I refuse to give these to the NPCs, who may need them. Why do I have to hold on to some hope. Something that will never happen. Something that could only be described as selfish. Why can't I just give these away?"

Destian knew the answer to all of these questions. He made these items for only one person.

 _I wanted him to be an angel summoner... Was I just being selfish? No, I am still being selfish. He should be whatever he wants to be._

These items were built for one person. And that person's name was Jacob.


	15. Katze Plains

Once again, Destian found himself in the Royal Palace of the Kingdom. While technically, thing were going as planned, he did not plan on how boring such events would be. The aura was also not particularly pleasing. Even though the Eight Fingers were dealt with, there would be a lot of impossible work to do to get rid of the corruption. Destian wasn't even sure if there was a good way to fix the problem without force.

He almost started zoning out, but he stopped himself. Not paying attention would be very rude.

"...and that is the proof that the Empire is indeed continuing their annual invasion. Now that there isn't any doubt, the previous agreement stated that you will deploy military forces to aid our army. Is that still your intention?"

"Indeed. You can count on our assistance for this coming invasion."

"How many soldiers do you plan on bringing?"

 _Let's see… I still need to leave enough so the treasury can be properly guarded. I have about 20 or so Dominion Authority summons that I plan on bringing… wait, in two months, that number will be about 80. Theres also the 300 and I should probably bring about eight thousand angel and human soldiers. There's also the NPCs… I should probably just say something._

"Probably in between 8000 and 10000 soldiers. They will be strong soldiers, like Gazef."

It took a moment for that simple comment to process, but when it did, Destian realized that he probably messed up.

"What are you talking about?! Are you trying to say you have _8000_ or more Gazef level warriors?! Don't you think you're underestimating the strongest warrior in the surrounding countries?"

"Ah, sorry for not being entirely clear. I don't believe I have more than 210 soldiers that I am bringing that would be at or above Gazef's strength. However, the other soldiers I am bringing are not weak. They are likely stronger than the Imperial knights, but I wouldn't say that they are stronger that Gazef."

"That number is still more than I can believe."

"I understand your disbelief. I don't have any proof of my worlds, so I will wait until I meet with you again on the Katze plains."

…

Two months passed before the two armies met on the Katze plains. This was the traditional battle field between the Empire and the Kingdom. Typically, there was a mist present and many types of undead could be found. However, for this fight, the mist seemed to dissipate as if it was welcoming a great disaster.

One one side of the battlefield, 40,000 Imperial soldiers were gathered. The bulk of these forces were heavy cavalry, but archers, foot soldiers, and magic casters were present as well.

The Kingdom gathered 200,000 peasants equipped with pikes meant to counter the heavy cavalry of the Empire. Destian, his level 100 NPCs, and the Seven Virtues were also present.

Typically, encounters between the Empire and the Kingdom would end in small skirmishes, however, that was not Destian's plan.

That was not his plan at all. Every Imperial soldier would experience death today.

As soon as the last minute 'negotiations' that could only truly be described as rambling were over, Destian and his group made the necessary preparations.

"[Gate]."

Behind the lines of the Kingdom, five golden [Gates] appeared. The first creature to emerge from these gates were the Dominion Authority angels. They were practically a faceless mass of feathers and wings with a golden scepter. Each one of them radiated the light of a small sun, and they continued to come out into rows. After 16 angels appeared from each gate, Pythagoras emerged from the center.

This was the unit of Destian's summons, a force 81 strong. However, this was not the extent of what Destian was bringing. Most of it would not be necessary, but it was what he promised to bring.

The 300 entered through the leftmost [Gate]. The four High Cardinals and their subordinates entered through the rightmost gate. Slowly but surely, human cavalry and various angels trickled out until a force of 8,681 was gathered. Destian, his high level NPCs and the Seven Virtues were lined up in front, facing the newly arrived army.

"Your job will be to intercept the opponent's cavalry, and take out any of their ranged units when possible. You probably won't need to do much in this battle, but forces may slip past us. Now, are there any questions?"

A massive muscular man, Heracles, stepped forward.

"I would like to be thrown into enemy lines."

Destian tilted his head.

"Thrown? Like, by me?"

"Yes. I believe it would be entertaining."

"I see. I suppose that is acceptable. In that case, I will be entering my Seraph form now. Castian, Elisa, I suggest you two do the same."

While Raemond and Iris both were level 100 NPCs, they possessed more job levels than what Destian, Castian and Elisa had. Therefore, they were not Seraph angels.

The three Seraph class angels were easily taller than even the Dominion Authority angels. In Seraph form, all of them had six golden feathered wings and a bright halo above their heads. Castian was using a sword and shield that magically adjusted in size. Elisa had her staff, and Destian was wielding a massive two handed sword. None of these weapons were energy based; they were physical in nature.

If a Dominion Authority angel could be described as a small sun, then this trio would classify as the real thing.

The Imperial army started its advance.

"Alright! Remember, don't use spells or attacks that won't leave a body or pile of dust! Dominion Authority unit, you are restricted to 6th tier spells or lower. No point in using a once per summon skill to cast [Holy Smite] or another 7th tier spell. Now, let's begin!"

Destian then picked up Heracles and started to aim his throw.

 _Should I throw him in an arc? No, then he would go too far. I have a lot of physical strength, but I still haven't tested it out much. Maybe I should just try a straight line._

"I guess you'll be the vanguard, Heracles. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Heracles practically disappeared from Destian's hand. He was thrown with enough force that he flew like a bullet into a clump of Imperial knights. There was even a small impact crater.

 _Oops. I hope he isn't hurt too much._

The Dominion Authority angels started to charge their spells, and then pillars of fire were scattered across Imperial lines incinerating men and horses alike. Meanwhile, Destian's other forces started to move around and above the Kingdom's lines.

 _It seems like the first step is almost over… I hope everything goes this smoothly from here on out_.

…

Heracles emerged from the crater already bloodied. Most of the blood was from the knights and horses that were crushed, but some of it was his own.

 _Pain… the perfect wake up call before a battle._

He stretched for a few seconds before climbing out of the crater. Knights were gathered around the crater, partially out of curiosity, but also because they felt that turning their backs to whatever was in that crater would have been suicide.

In the end, it did not matter whether or not their backs were turned. Suddenly, a knight found himself with a fist impaling him and his horse. Heracles was tall, taller than a man on horseback, and so it mattered little whether or not the knights were mounted.

Even if they knew they should run from this mountain of a man, it would not have mattered. Knowledge is only useful if someone if they have the capability to make a difference with it.

Swords simply bounced off Heracles' Nemean lion skin, and his body became more and more covered with blood as he annihilated more and more soldiers. Eventually, a pool of blood and a ring of bodies surrounded Heracles. Still, desperate knights charged the lone man. This was not because they felt they could defeat them.

No.

It was because their formation was surrounded. Moreso, there were other things to fear more on this battlefield than an invincible man.

…

"Castian, Elisa, fly over their formation and cut off any notion of escape. I will assault the front."

"At once, my lord!"

Destian felt that he, or at least this battle was being observed by divination magic. He could tell that it was from the same location as the time he was watched while fighting the Slaine Theocracy. Now that he had the chance to look at a map earlier, it was clearly coming from the Slaine Theocracy. Which meant that his message should get across to at least three nations, more if travelers pass it on.

Destian stopped resting his greatsword on his shoulder, and started to wield it with two hands.

 _I supposed it's time for me to start cleaving Imperial knights._

Destian, using all six of his wings, flew high into the air. He flew over the Kingdom's pike line, and then descended on the Imperial knights that made it around Heracles and the other soldiers. The Seven virtues followed closely, taking out any knight that got too close to Destian. Destian himself swung his sword in huge arcs, taking out tens of knights in a single swing. Knights that attempted to retreat were consumed in pillars and explosions of fire and holy light. Any knights lucky enough to avoid the constant barrage of magic would only find themselves cut off by the two other Seraph class angels as well as the group of 8000 angels and human knights.

The Empire had only planned on a small skirmish, but now their main force was surrounded. The small amount of knights they had sent forward were already destroyed.

Ay knight caught would have only a few options, and all meant certain death. They could not run away, as they were surrounded. Even if the attacking force did not have enough to completely surround the 35,000 or so remaining knights, the range that the Seraph angels could cover made up for the gaps. They could also try to fight their way out, but that proved pointless as well. If they tried to concentrate on one spot to weaken it, they were immediately assaulted by the huge invincible angels. None of the foes were individually weaker than the Imperial knights, which meant that the only choice was how they died. Death was certain, and many knights had already fallen to their knees in despair.

The circle formation slowly constricted, until the barrage of spells, arrows, and swords reduced the assaulting army to zero.

Destian hovered over the pile of bodies and blood.

 _Damn, war can be brutal. Well, I guess this wasn't as much of a war as it was a massacre. Did my side even take any casualties? Oh well, I suppose I still have one more thing to do_.

The Empire has built a structure to act as a forward base during these wars. There were still likely commanding officers in that structure, assuming they did not take their horses and run away.

A bright golden dome shaped magic circle surrounded Destian, extending about ten meters away. The magic circles had various symbols on them, and rotated around Destian.

Destian was charging a super tier spell. Castian, Elisa, and the Seven Virtues took a defensive position around Destian, protecting him from anyone who would try to interrupt the spell.

After the cast time was done, Destian felt the feeling that his spell was ready and cast it.

"[Mass Revival]!"

An explosion of holy light erupted from Destian, traveling across the battlefield, resurrecting both the knights and the horses that were previously slain. Flying above the army, he delivered his speech with his voice enhanced by magic.

"War is not something that my kingdom exactly approves of. We don't like aggressive nations that start wars. This fact is global, but because there was no way for you to know, we are essentially letting you off with a warning. Now, I assume no one here wants a repeat on that fight a few minutes ago. If you _want_ a rematch however..."

The knights frantically tried to run away, trampling each other in the process. If anything, an option that did not mean death was presented to them, and they took it with full force. The angels before them were avatars of destruction, angels of death. There was no hope to be found fighting such a foe.

 _I guess we'll have to re-resurrect some of them. Maybe we overdid it if they are that afraid. I guess I would be that scared if I was just a normal human soldier in that situation too._

The Battle of the Katze plains was a victory.

...

For the first time since Jacob arrived in this world, he felt fear. This fear was caused by the group of people that suddenly appeared before him, wearing what seemed to be legendary class gear.

While this meant they could be players, it did not seem to be the case. However, there was only one thing that caused a massive spike in fear in this exact moment, and that was a direct result of the group of humans that appeared before them.

One of them was wearing an item that Jacob could recognize immediately. It was the only World Class item he received personally in the game, which he only had possession of for a short time. He received it before Celestials even existed. As he had no safe place to put it, it was taken from him shortly. This item was [Downfall of Castle and Country].

It was this item, in the hands of the enemy, that caused him to feel fear.


	16. Jacob and Destian: The End

**A/N: The actual word count of the chapter is 4,960. Just putting this here because the A/N at the end will be unusually long.**

"[Mass Teleportation]!"

Jacob did not have time to teleport to a specific place, but he did want to be certain he would be far away from the source of his fear. It was instinctual, like flinching at a loud sound.

The field before him transformed into the edge of a forest. He could still hear his heart beating, and he breathed more heavily

"What the hell was that for, Lucifer? Are you really as strong as you claim to be, running from some pathetic humans?"

In some demon mythologies, knowing a demon's 'true name' could allow you to have an advantage over it, so Jacob had decided to use an alias just incase.

Jacob turned around and glared. The subject of complaint was the most recent Demon God that Jacob found. In the months that he spent in this world, this was the second he managed to free. Including the Demon God that he first encountered in the realm of demons, he had three accompanying him.

All of them were practically giants compared to Jacob, but still, the other two Demon Gods tensed.

"Just because you are some Demon God doesn't mean skinning you would be any less entertaining than skinning a human. Although, I don't blame you for having doubts. Of the Demon Gods here, you're the only one that came with without a fight. Do you perhaps want to learn how weak you are today?"

"I… just say why you ran, and I'll think about letting you get away with this."

"I ran because of an item they possessed. It can mind control its target. In hindsight, I probably could have used one of you meatbags as a shield, if they even would target me at all, but I really didn't think things through in that moment in time. Now, of course, if any of you want to go back and fight them, I would have no problem with it. However, I'm not going to fight them until I have some sort of plan that guarantees I won't get mind controlled."

"And if one of us does get mind controlled?"

"You will have to die."

"This is bullshit! I have no reason to follow someone if I am simply going to be killed."

"Then don't. I truly don't care. I'm just going through the boring process of freeing these so called 'Demon Gods' because I have nothing better to do."

Jacob vanished, leaving the trio of Demon Gods behind.

 _Dammit, what the hell am I even doing?_

He mentally ran through all of the things that he did since arriving in this world. All of the people he tortured and killed. Their pained faces ran through his mind like a tornado.

"They deserved to die. All of them, even the children. Everyone in this Slaine Theocracy should die."

As soon as he said the words to himself, he realized how much of a lie that was. He tortured those people in those villages because it was fun. He was disturbed not by the fact that such acts were fun, but by the fact that he didn't feel empathy. He tried to justify such acts by pretending the victims were evil. He would have continued doing just that for as long as he lived if he never learned that his brother was here as well.

That shock seemed to jolt some humanity into him, but he could not be sure how long that would last. All he knew is that his brother was an angel was was probably changed like him, except in a good way. The old guild base, as well as the NPCs were here as well. That seemed to be the case if what reportedly happened at the Katze Plains was true.

He reached his hand to his head to cast a [Message] spell, but stopped himself. He couldn't talk to his brother. Not after all of the things that he had done. And yet, someone needed to stop him. Jacob knew that he couldn't stop himself. It seemed as if his very nature was turning more and more evil as time went on.

"Those angels are in the way. They need to die."

The angels were far too strong for him to deal with, even with the other Demon Gods. An assault would be suicide.

And that was exactly why he wanted to do it.

…

It was a clear, sunny day for the denizens of Olympus.

Castian oversaw a group of human workers constructing a ground base in the shadow of the floating city. He would help lift the heavy items, but he didn't have the skills required for the more delicate work. The base would be used to receive foreign diplomats, which was not something that could easily be done with a floating city. It would also provide means for the diplomats to enter Olympus.

The walled base was nearly halfway complete, but the workers were quite efficient. They had only started a few days ago, however considerable progress had been made.

"Lord Castian! There is a small group on horseback approaching!"

Castian looked towards the Archangel Flame that was previously patrolling the area. Several of them were flying around in order to prevent an enemy force from surprising them.

"Are they human? Do they appear hostile?"

"They are human. They appear to be a group of fifteen or so paladins. They bear the flag of the Slaine Theocracy."

"I see. I doubt they would directly assault us, but do not let your guard down. Make sure the workers are protected."

"Of course, Lord Castian!"

The angel flew way to notify the others, and the workers gathered in a circle. Angel Guardians and Archangel Flames formed a defensive circle around the non-combatants.

Meanwhile, Castian shot out into the sky to see the approaching group. The odds that the approaching group was hostile was almost zero, providing that the Slane Theocracy was even remotely sensible. However, he wouldn't want to risk the lives of the workers and the weaker angels by making an assumption.

Castian flew to intercept the party before they could make it to the unfinished building.

As he approached the group, he saw them slow down to a stop. Most of the paladins had helmets on, but the leader did not and showed a somewhat nervous look upon his face.

"Stop there, people of the Slane Theocracy. As you likely know, past events have strained our nation's opinion of you."

"I am aware, but this problem requires us to seek your aid." He dismounted his horse and fell to his hands and knees. The other paladins did the same.

"Please, grant us audience with your king! I know we did not send prior word of our arrival, but the situation is dire. Powerful demons are-"

"Stop. I understand the situation, and I am sure my king will as well. Please wait to explain the rest."

…

Castian lead the group of paladins through the streets of Olympus. Since the human paladins could not fly, they were each given a pegasus to use. The visitors could not help but gape in awe from the tall, golden towers that filled the city. Some of their eyes popped out of their sockets when seeing Dominion Authority angels casually patrolling in some areas. They knew from their superiors that they possessed a small army of these powerful beings, but seeing it up close was simple staggering.

Some paladins had fainted, and had to be carried by Castian.

"We're almost there. I'll go in first to notify King Destian of your arrival."

Turning around a corner, some of the paladins shielded their eyes from the sheer radiance emitting from what was probably the keep of this city. However, those that didn't realized that looking at the light did not hurt. It actually felt invigorating as the small injuries some of the paladins acquired from their journey disappeared. The keep was taller than even the golden tower structures that littered the Olympian landscape. The group descended to the ground to find large golden doors that were guarded by two lion headed angels that none of the paladins could recognize. A look from Castian caused the strange angels to nod and give them space to enter. Castian set a few paladins on the ground before pulling open one of the doors and entering.

The door shut, and the paladins could notice strange characters engraved near the door handle that were unrecognizable. The group waited nervously for a few seconds before the door opened once again and they were told to enter.

…

Destian sat upon his throne in anticipation of the upcoming meeting. He was relaxing on his bed before Castian came in and explained the situation.

Sure, it warranted his attention considering the evil nature of demons. But at the same time, he would have to start acting like a king.

The Seven Virtues were all in the throne room acting as royal guards. Meanwhile, Castian was opening the door to let their guests in. The paladins walked up near the throne and kneeled.

"Ah-um well..."

 _Shit, already messing up._

"Please stop kneeling. I would like to hear a more detailed explanation."

"Yes, at once King Destian! Powerful demons have suddenly appeared in our country. Some of our most powerful forces have been sent to deal with them, but their leader is extremely elusive with powerful teleportation spells. While we try to hunt him down, he is assaulting our most vulnerable villages with massive numbers of demons. There are no traces of this many demons moving about, so they were likely summoned. More importantly, the leader is trying to bring about the return of the Demon Gods, and he has already succeeded with a few. We fear that our efforts will not be enough to stop him before he brings them all back. It is said that a single Dominion Authority angel could destroy a Demon God, and considering the number that you posses, the Slane Theocracy would like to formally request your aid!"

"Ah, alright then. Do you need anything else?"

"No, but from survivor reports, it seems that the leader's name is Lucifer. We do not recognize that name, but surely angels such as yourselves may have heard of it."

That name put a frown on Destian's face. This did not go unnoticed by The Seven Virtues and Castian.

 _Lucifer? That can't be… It seems too strange to be a coincidence. Why would this world have a demon with the exact same name as something in my own world? Actually, why does this world use the same spells and have similar monsters to Yggdrasil? Have other players arrived in this world? Could it be that player from Ainz Ooal Gown? No, I don't believe he even touched Yggdrasil in ages… Could it be someone else using an alias? But why would they do these atrocities? Would becoming a demon truly cause someone to do those things? Could it be…_

Destian swallowed.

 _Could it be Jacob? Summoned demons… teleporting away… these are all things a level 76 magic caster could theoretically do. But to think that Jacob could fall that far… He was the kindest person I knew._

He thought about trying to message Jacob again, but decided against it. Anxiety swelled in his stomach, and he decided he would rather not know if his thoughts were correct..

"My King, do you recognize this 'Lucifer'?"

"Yes, Castian. We should deal with this threat before more lives are lost."

Destian may not have liked the Slane Theocracy, but he couldn't let the civilians die just because of the decisions made by the government.

"Alright, paladins of the Slane Theocracy. We will deal with this demonic threat as soon as we are able."

"On behalf of the Slane Theocracy, we thank you for your assistance in this matter."

After the meeting, the paladins were brought back to the ground level where they started their journey back to the Slane Theocracy.

"Castian, get Raemond, Iris, and Elisa to meet here at once. After that, we will head to the Slane Theocracy in order to find this Lucifer."

"At once, My King!"

…

"It's about time we taught those angels a lesson. But does that mean we are simply running away from the Slane Theocracy?"

"We are not running away. Undoubtedly, they would place high hopes in the abilities of these angels. If we crush them, we can take our time with the Slane Theocracy and let them suffer even more. We will assault their base soon, Demon Gods. Prepare yourselves."

…

Reaching the Slane Theocracy did not take long. All of the angels that were brought were high level and thus could fly at superhuman speeds.

The Virtue of Diligence, Auriel, was capable of tracking and finding creatures due to his ranger levels. Demons were even easier to find due to their evil natures. The group that consisted of Destian, Castian, Raemond, Iris, Elisa, and the Seven Virtues were following the directions of Auriel in order to eliminate the Lucifer threat.

Even in a forest, finding Lucifer and his Demon Gods did not take as long as they thought it would. This was partially due to the fact that the Demon Gods seemed to be taller than the trees.

"King Destian! I spot two large demons! Wait, one of them disappeared!"

"Are they running away?"

"They haven't seemed to have spotted us yet, so that is unlikely."

The other large demon turned his head towards the group of angels before disappearing as well.

"Did they all run away?"

"No, I can still detect on smaller demon beneath the trees. He is likely Lucifer. What is your command?"

 _What if this really is Jacob?_

"We need to know where the other demons went to. Capture him, but do not kill for now."

"By your command, King Destian."

The angels flew underneath the trees, spotting the robed demon and a dark red Gate which the other demons likely disappeared through.

"Stop right there. Surrender and tell us where you sent those other demons."

However, the demon simply disappeared. What was most shocking is the fact that they couldn't feel the warmth of Destian's presence anymore either. They both vanished.

"Auriel, find those two immediately! Our King Destian could be in danger!"

…

"Are you Jacob?"

The demon flinched.

"Just kill me already."

"You're my brother, are you not? How could I kill you?"

"The person you knew, and the person I am now are completely different. You are also different from the person I knew. The brother I knew wouldn't go out of there way just to try and prevent wars."

"You couldn't have changed that much. Surely you-"

"Dammit Destian! Can't you see how evil I have become?"

"I… I disabled that ability."

"Must I list all of the things I have done?! I'm not sure how long this sudden guilt will even last! Just kill me before I become even more of a monster! Kill the other Demon Gods too! They were sent to Olympus!"

"I can't kill you."

"If I am not killed right now, do you even know how many lives will be lost!"

"I don't care! It's been so long since I have even talked to you! And you expect me to simply kill you in cold blood?! You think I have become some sort of perfect angel? So what if some people have to die? Your life is more valuable than theirs."

"I am not the brother that you remember. I have tortured people and enjoyed it. And I would do it again. I don't deserve to live."

"I won't kill you! And I won't let anyone else kill you either!"

"Are you deaf! Fine, if you won't kill me, I'll kill you! If the other NPCs see that, they will kill me for sure!"

Jacob pulled out an hourglass from his inventory and broke it.

"[Hellfire Destruction]!"

A pillar of hellfire descended upon Destian who made no effort to avoid it. A large crater formed upon impact, vaporizing the trees and animals that were unlucky enough to be in the vicinity.

Standing in the crater was Destian, injured but not killed.

"[Hellfire Lance]! [Hellfire Lance]! [Hellfire Lance]!"

Jacob shot beams of hellfire from his hands at Destian who did not seem to react.

"Are you just going to let me kill you!"

"If that is what you want to do."

Jacob stopped his barrage, shocked.

"But, that is not what you want to do. Perhaps the demon part that has seemingly corrupted you believes I should die, but I know that deep down, you would hurt if I died. You are my little brother, I will help you reclaim yourself."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! About what I am! Do you honestly believe you can bring something out of me just because you were my brother?!"

"Sorry Jacob. I know you want to die. Even if I brought the real you back, that may not change. But I can't let that happen. If you died right now, then only I would know how good of a person you were. We are going to Olympus, and I am going to fix you."

"Stop! I can't be-"

Jacob was interrupted by a punch from Destian's armored gauntlet which knocked him out.

…

"Where is that damn Lucifer?"

The three Demon Gods waited at the gate, but Lucifer did not come.

"Did he get scared? What happened?"

"I do not believe that was the case. I was the last one through, but before I left, I saw a large amount of powerful angels heading our way. He is likely fighting them right now."

"I see. Let's not wait for him any longer then. The floating city above us must be practically undefended if they sent their strong angels out to fight us. It's time to have some fun."

The trio of Demon Gods flew up to the city, swatting away a few Archangel Flames and Angel Guardians who tried to stop their accent. Upon reaching the golden city, one of the Demon Gods tried to punch one of the tower like structures down, but he only hurt himself.

"Dammit! These buildings are very strong and they are holy."

A swarm of low level angels attempted to overrun the Demon Gods, but their efforts proved futile as they were consumed by fire or slowly crushed in the hand of a Demon God.

A column of holy light descended on one of the Demon Gods, killing him after a few seconds. The remaining two looked up to see a many winged angel that radiated blue holy light flying above them.

"A Dominion Authority Angel? Lucifer did not mention this when he told us of the opposing forces."

"It is likely that they only had one, so they did not bring it to the Katze Plains. If we both work together, we can defeat it."

The two Demon Gods flew into the air in an attempt to assault the angel at close range before more of the same type of angel showed up.

"2, 4, 6…. 20..."

The shocked Demon gods could not finish counting before they were obliterated with a barrage of 6th tier spells.

…

Damn, those spells hurt.

Destian was hurting all over his body from the fiery spells that he endured, but he still did not use a healing spell.

"I had hoped that by getting hit by those spells, I would at least understand some of your pain. But I suppose that was just wishful thinking."

The unconscious form of Jacob gave no response.

"I still want to live. If the emotional pain you feel now takes that will away from you, it must be so much worse than whatever injuries I am suffering from now. Even if you lack empathy as a demon, it seems that the real you is truly screaming it's hardest, and perhaps only now have those screams been heard. I don't know if the solution I thought of will make you want to live. It may make you hate yourself even more instead. But I hope it will give you a reason to live. Sorry for being selfish in this matter, but I hope that in the future you will forgive me."

Destian picked up Jacob's demonic body from the ground.

"King Destian!"

Destian turned to see Castian and the other angels swiftly flying towards his position.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

Destian sighed. "I'm fine."

Raemond is here… I can't let him judge Jacob.

"I'll head back to Olympus to deal with this demon. See you later."

Without giving any time to respond, Destian vanished.

"H-he's not fine. He's not fine at all. Where did this huge crater come from? Everything's charred black. There was undoubtedly a hard fought battle here where Destian almost died! Why couldn't he teleport back to us? And now he is insisting on pushing us away. I can't allow that. Not when he has done so much for us. Elisa, make a Gate to Olympus at once! We can't let him be alone!"

"Wait for a second, Castian."

"Raemond!"

"The situation is more complicated than that, Castian! Did you not notice that there are no signs around of environmental damage from a holy based attack? It does not look like there was a hard fought battle at all."

"Does that matter? When King Destian said he was fine, we could all tell that was a lie. Shouldn't we be doing our best to help him and be at his side?"

"I am not refuting that. What did you see in that demon?"

"Disgusting amounts of evil."

"I did not. I saw conflict. It was more than just regret or guilt. It was a conflict within the soul. The darkness of that demon's soul threatened to completely take over, but there was still some light that was resisting. Why do you think Destian did not teleport back to us? Was it even the demon who teleported Destian and himself away in the first place? Why was it seemingly only the demon who used powerful attacks? I believe that Destian also saw this conflict, and was trying to help this demon. Although, it seems that the demon did not want help. I don't think he was not fine because of any physical injuries, but rather it was because of emotional pain. This could be because he could not find a way to help. Although everything I have said is speculation, right now is not the best time to disturb him."

"I still want to help him. But I see your point. I will wait at least a few hours before trying to help him. But there is no point in staying here. Let's return to Olympus."

…

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room in Olympus. I have a plan to try and help you."

"If you're going to try and give me a pep talk, it won't work."

"I know that, so just listen. If you still want to die after this, then I won't stop you."

"Why are you wasting your time with me?"

"Because I am your brother, and I still have some hope. For my plan to be the most effective, I'm going to need to kill and resurrect you a lot."

"Are you trying to make me sick of dying or something?"

"No, I just need to get rid of all of your job levels. Will you accept resurrection? If this plan doesn't work, then I'll let you die. You seem to be quite confident that this plan won't work, so there isn't much loss for you, right?"

"Fine. I'll play along for now. What happens next?"

Destian pulled out a feather from his inventory as well as a handful of diamonds.

"Once your only remaining levels are racial levels, you can use this to change your race into an angel. This will probably just compound your guilt, however my gut is telling me this is the best shot I have."

"I agree that this plan has at least some chance of success. I don't know how my mental state will change by becoming an angel, but the change might be enough. I am ready to begin."

"Alright."

Destian readied his blue holy energy sword and prepared to strike Jacob in the heart. It took him a few seconds to calm his nerves and convince his body that he wasn't really killing Jacob but rather helping him. After being impaled through the heart, the limp form of Jacob fell to the ground.

"Raise Dead."

It took about 17 more repetitions in order to remove enough of Jacobs job levels. He was using a lower tiered resurrection spell in order to remove more levels at a time.

Afterwards, Jacob took the Heaven's Feather item and used it.

After a flash of white light, Jacob turned into an angel. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with two white feathered wings coming out of his back. His robes turned white. For a few seconds, Jacob simply stood still before bursting into tears.

 _I've made it worse…_

Jacob ran and hugged Destian, letting his tears fall onto Destian's shoulderpads.

"I... I-I-I-"

"Just let everything out before trying to talk. It's alright."

Jacob nodded and continued to cry for over half of an hour.

"I'm sorry, Destian."

"Sorry for what? Do you still want to die?"

"No no, it's just I realized I was being very selfish before. If I wanted to die, then I shouldn't have gotten you involved at all. I don't know why I couldn't understand how hard it would be for you to kill me. I think I just wanted to talk to you one last time before I died, and that is why I teleported both of us away that one time. I'm sorry for being stupid and causing so much emotional and physical pain to you!"

"It's alright Jacob. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I said I'm… wait, you can detect lies now. Sorry Jacob."

"Don't be sorry! Just please tell me why you're not fine."

"I've always told people I'm fine because I didn't want to explain to people why I wasn't."

"Destian!"

"Alright, I'll explain. It's just hard to be fine after seeing you so low that you would want to die. That was tough. It was also tough seeing you cry for half an hour, and anticipating whether or not I made the problem worse or if it helped. I'm also worried about whether or not you will develop PTSD or depression because of your experiences."

"I won't."

"You don't know that. Anyways, you should be more worried about yourself! Whatever I went through was probably way easier than what you went through! I don't need to be comforted. Anyways, we should probably talk about your future."

"What about it?"

"You are currently a level 1 angel. I need to power level you to level 100, assuming you can still gain levels in this world. It would probably be wise to decide what kind of classes you are going to take and what spells you want to learn. I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but I do have a set of divine class equipment meant for an angel summoner type build."

"You want me to be an angel summoner."

"No! Well, maybe I did in the past when I made that. But if that seems to similar to your previous demon summoner build then you can do something else."

"It's fine. Being an angel summoner would help this place, right? You were previously making an army of Dominion Authority angels with that Angel Domination skill of yours, right? If I can summon stronger angels, then that would be useful."

"I can already summon Cherubim Gatekeepers with Pantheon, but I used Dominion Authority angels because the people in this world think it is the strongest angel."

"Not anymore. Do you really think people still believe that after what you did in the Katze Plains?"

 _Oh yeah…_

"It will still take a while for me to get to level one hundred, so you can do whatever you want until then. However, I don't want to be power leveled to level 100."

"Why not?"

"I am somewhat eager to begin making up for all of my crimes, so I want to become an adventurer and help the people as soon as possible. I'll accept being power leveled to level 30, but no more. Further levels will be gained through adventuring."

"I won't leave you to the dangers of this world unless you are at least level 80."

"35."

"75."

"33."

"You went down! That's not how bargaining works."

Jacob laughed, which made Destian smile. It only put to rest some of his worries however.

"I remember making an NPC who can use divination magic. If you're really worried, then you can have him watch me. Alright?"

"Fine. I should probably introduce you to the NPCs, and then I can begin power leveling you."

"I kind of want to relax for a bit first. I'll head over to my room is that's alright with you."

"It's fine, but someone is currently using your room. You can use another room if you want, but if you want to head to your room, then you should probably knock first."

"Thanks for the warning. See you in a bit, Destian."

Destian watched Jacob exit his room. He was still worried, but not nearly as worried as he used to be.

 _I bet the NPCs are worried about me. I should probably let them know that I'm fine now._

 **A/N: It's been a while. Last update before this was on May 2nd, 2017. Previously I was updating every week or every two weeks so a lot of you may be wondering what the fuck happened. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought this story was abandoned or if you forgot most of what happened before. What happened is that I lost interest in this story, so my motivation plummeted. It's been almost a year since I published the first chapter for this story. And now this chapter will be the last. There are theoretically more things I could write about but my interest is low and I wanted to end it at a good ending point. After I publish this chapter, I will also be re-uploading the other chapters to remove the majority of authors notes as most of them are obsolete.**

 **If you have any questions, I will try to answer them.**

 **If I ever do a rewrite of this story, I will wait until all of the Overlord light novels have been finished. This way, more will be known about the world so I can make a story line that is more unique. By then, I will also have more experience under my belt.**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even read my story. I didn't think this story would get so many followers and favorites. The rest of this A/N is not relevant to this particular story**

 **I do plan on writing another fanfiction, but it will not be about Overlord. It will be a Elder Scrolls/One Piece crossover. If you don't care about that, then reading the rest of what I have to say will be a waste of time. Since it will be mostly following the One Piece story line, it will be long. Because of that, if I did what I did for this series and try to write weekly, I would probably lose interest. Therefore, I will try to write up to the current story line (Which is Whole Cake Island as of right now) before I even publish the first chapter. That way, even if I lose interest for a while, I will still have content to edit and publish. I will put the current word count of what I have written in my profile however, and I will update it at the end of every month.**


End file.
